Falling Inside The Black
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: It's been two years since Sora faded away, and it's now up to his friends Riku and Kairi to find a way to bring him back. But with the rest of their friends scattered, old enemies still plotting, and a mysterious child who harbors a piece of Sora's heart along with his appearance stuck in the mix, can Sora really be brought back from the Darkness? Sequel to Fading
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Me again! And with what? The Sequel to Fading! So read and review it to your heart's content! To keep with the theme of the last book, I will be switching P.O.V.s through out the story. So, enjoy the first chapter in Riku's P.O.V.!**

* * *

It has been two years since since I set out to find a way to bring my best friend Sora back from the Darkness. Everyone had split up after we left that place the Organization had taken us to. Xion and Axel left first, not sure where they went, don't really care. Namine and Roxas left to go search on their own for a safe way to stop all Darkness in general. The three Masters' Terra, Aqua, and Ventus left in search of Vanitas, they plan to bring him down once and for all. Now I am left with my second best friend Kairi. We both are searching for a way to bring Sora back to the Light.

* * *

"Where are we again?" asks Kairi. It has been two years since we lost Sora. Two years, and we have grown two years older. Both Kairi and I have waist length hair now. Mine is still silver and kind of shaggy, but I prefer to put in in a pony tail at the nape of my neck, to keep it from getting in the way while I'm fighting.

I also wear the same kind of pants, just longer, and a black V-neck long sleeved shirt. Kairi wears her violet hair in a long Indian braid down her back and wears a red zipped up vest with long sleeves and the collar zipped up over her neck and black leather skinny jeans with black knee high boots. "We're in Radiant Gardens." I answered plainly.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to bring Sora back?" she asks, looking down, "It's just, I mean, it's been two years, Riku.." I sighed, "I told you before, Kairi, I believe we can find and save him. You have to believe it too. Because I know you want him back as much as I do."

She sighed, "Yeah, you're right. We'll be able to find and save him. Eventually." I sighed, inwardly groaning. _Does she have to be like this? I'm trying to save my best friend from falling through endless Darkness forever and she has to act like this? I miss when she was enthusiastic and believed we could and would save him everyday since he disappeared!_

I sighed again, no use dwelling in the past. Sora is out there somewhere, probably having forgotten even who he is, and I'm wishing for things to go back to normal. I have to stop that, and work on finding a way to save him. We had walked around Radiant Gardens for hours, and still no sign of a way to get to Sora.

Also, this world had been evacuated last year, because of an outbreak of Darkness. Now no one lived here. Come to think of it, I don't even know who had escaped, I have no idea if Leon and the others had gotten out. I have no idea where to look for them either.

I'll just keep my mind on finding Sora. That is the big picture here. Saving my best friend. So we searched around the shop place looking for evidence of a whole where the Darkness supposedly came through. "Think we should split up? And signal each other if we find something?" asks Kairi. I smile, "Great idea, Kai. Go for the place where Leon and them hid and everywhere on that side. I'll take here."

"Got it." and with that Kairi summoned her Keyblade and turned it into her Keyblade Rider and zoomed away to where she was assigned to look. I kept looking around the shop place for an clues on how the Darkness got here. _Two years and I haven't had an encounter with Xemnas. He did say he'd be seeing me again. But when exactly did he plan to show up? It's been two years since then! Is he trying to surprise me or something? Wait two years then simultaneously show up? Man that guy is lame!_

I sighed, having not found anything here, and started walking to the other side of the world, in hopes of finding something there. After three more hours of searching Kairi and I regrouped, having not found anything between us we decided to get out of this toxic waste land.

Just as I had summoned my Rider something hit m in the back of the head. "Ow!" I yelled whirling around to punish whatever had attacked me. Kairi looked around in confusion. She didn't know what had hit me either. I looked around the ground for the weapon that struck me and found a small fully round sea shell._ A sea shell? In this place? There isn't even a sea around here!_

"A sea shell?" asks Kairi in confusion. I nodded. "But there isn't even a sea around here." she sighed, "Who would throw a sea shell at you? Who would even have a sea shell in the first place?" "My thoughts exactly. Someone else is here, and not from this world." I said, taking a quick sweep of the area. I didn't see anything. But I knew someone was here.

Just then another sea shell was thrown at me. Only this time it hit me right in the face. Kairi giggled softly and I glared at her and picked up the sea shell. It's the same type as before. I sighed, now I know someone is here and messing with us. Or rather, messing with me.

Another sea shell was thrown and it hit my forehead. "Okay, that's not funny." I grumbled as I went looking for my assaulter. Kairi followed me, obviously trying not to laugh, but giggling terribly. I sighed, _what's wrong with people today?_ As I kept walking I kept getting sea shells thrown at my face. Was this person literally trying to make me want to strangle him?

Another shell was thrown and I caught it before it hit my face and examined it. "The same?" asks Kairi. "The same." I nod. She giggles as another one is thrown and hits my chest. I growl and look around for the person who keeps throwing shells at me. I saw someone small run quickly behind a wall and made my way there.

Kairi looked at me questionably. "Saw someone run over here." I answered without looking at her. She nodded, not that she really cared, because she was still giggling. I made my way over to the wall and no one was behind it. I frowned, "I know someone was-" I said, getting caught off when I saw someone run the other way behind another wall.

"What is it, Riku? I don't see anyone." says Kairi looking around. I head for the other wall I saw the person go to. I looked behind and I didn't see anyone. _Okay, now I'm getting annoyed._ Then a shell hits me in the face again. _Now I'm pissed. _I round another corner and again I had just missed the person who fled to another wall, also throwing sea shells at me again.

I ran after the person with Kairi trailing behind me. More sea shells were thrown at me and Kairi too now. _Who has this many sea shells? There isn't even a sea here!_ I kept going, but I was getting real tired of this game. Whoever keeps throwing the shells at me better come out now before I get really angry.

Kairi saw the person this time too and she raced beside me, as we both try to catch the person throwing sea shells at us. Eventually we got tired and sat down, leaning against a wall. "Let me see those shells." says Kairi looking at me. I hand her the shells questionably. She examines the small foreign objects with intensity.

"What is it, Kai?" I asked her. She shook her head and gave me a stern look. "Look at this!" she said, shoving the shells in my face, "They're the same kind!" "The same kind of what, Kairi?" I asked, pushing the shells out of my face. "Riku!" she said annoyed. "What?" I asked, equally annoyed with her tone.

"Don't you realize?" she asks. I gave her another confused glance and she glared at me. "The Islands! The Islands, Riku!" she said, examining the shells again. At first I was still confused about what she was going on about, but then it hit me. The Islands. _Our_ Islands. _The shells are from our Islands!_

"Those are from the Islands?" I asked. She nodded and looked at me. "Who would have shells from our Islands, Riku?" she asks with an expression of pure confusion. "I'm not sure, Kai." I answer, "There isn't a way Selphie or the other residents of the Islands could make it over here." "Yeah, that's true. But, then who?" she asks, looking at me for an answer again. I shook my head, "Not sure, Kairi. I'm really not sure."

She looks annoyed because she doesn't know the answers to everything. She always over thinks everything. "So, it's someone from our Islands, here, throwing shells at us? That doesn't make any sense." I grumbled. She nods, "I know. But who is it? Why are they throwing shells at us?" "Like I said. I'm not sure." I said tiredly.

She looked frustrated. As we both are, I just don't show it as much as she does. She sighs and hands the shells back to me. I take them and put them back in my pocket and stand up again, ready to get the assaulter and make him pay for throwing those shells at my face.

Kairi stands too and we both set out to find the shell thrower. We kept walking for a little while more and then shells were being thrown again. I sighed and took off running in the direction the shells were coming from. Kairi follows after me, but she isn't as far ahead as I am.

I get around a few corners and catch someone running from me. I sigh, sucked in my breath and ran faster. Kairi tried to catch up with me. I kept running even though shells came at me and I kept after the kid. I had realized it was a little kid who was throwing those shells at me. _A little kid from our Islands? Impossible._

I kept after him with Kairi a little ways behind me but the kid was moving pretty fast. _Why does this remind me of playing tag as a kid with Sora? Sora was always faster than me until I hit my growth spurt. _I kept running, shaking my head to refrain from letting my mind drift to my memories with Sora and Kairi on the Islands.

I kept running after the kid, Kairi finally catching up to me. "Kid's fast." I breathed. "It's a kid?" she asked. I nodded and she returned my nod and we kept after the kid, who inevitably kept throwing sea shells at us. _They also remind me of the shells Sora used to collect as a kid. Stop that!_

I kept running after the kid and eventually I got close enough to grab him, but he ran faster than I could grab and he got away. I got close to him again a minute later and I did grab a hold of the back of his white and blue T-shirt and breathed, "Stop running away!"

Kairi caught up to me and gasped when she saw the kid I had turned to face us. I gasped too and my eyes went wide. The skid has very spiky brown hair, deep ocean blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with blue short sleeves and blue shorts with brown sandals.

Kairi was speechless and she starts to cry. I haven't seen her cry in two years. Not since we told her what happened to Sora and why he wasn't there with us then. I couldn't seem to get my eyes to stop watering. _This kid, he..._ "S-Sora...?" I gasped. The little five year old boy looks up at me with confusion. "How do you know my name, Mister?" he asks, tilting his head the same way Sora does when he's confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! It's in Little Sora's P.O.V.! So enjoy! The next chapter will be in Kairi's P.O.V. just a head's up. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

I looked at the two people in front of me in confusion. I was just playing a game called "Throw & Run" but the silver haired guy didn't think it was funny. Now the violet haired girl, I think her hair is violet anyway, is crying, and the silver haired guy is too. _Why are they crying? Did I hurt their feelings? And one more thing, I have no idea who these two are! How do they know my name?_

I looked around, having heard something and the boy looked that way too. Then he looked back at me and I looked back at him. Why is he staring at me? I frowned and glared and asked, "Mister, how come you know my name?" He seemed shocked, but then looked normal again.

"Long story, kid. By the way, my name is Riku, okay? Not 'Mister' it's Riku. So don't call me by anything else. All right, Sora?" he asked. _He didn't answer my question._ I sighed, releasing my glare and frown and smiled. "Okay, Riku!" I said happily. _Maybe Riku can tell me how I can get outta here_. Then I noticed the girl again, she had stopped crying and now she was smiling at me. "Uh..Riku? Who's her?" I asked.

Riku laughed softly, "'Her' is Kairi. She's a friend of mine." he answered. I nodded and smiled at the girl named Kairi. I looked back at Riku and said, "How can I get outta here? I've been stuck here for like two years I think." I frowned, not remembering how I got here or how I can leave. "You can come with us." says Kairi sweetly.

I turned to Riku, "Can I?" He nodded with a smile and I smiled back. "But, how do we get outta here?" I asked in confusion. "We use these." says Riku, summoning a black sword. He throws it up into the air and it transforms into a black scooter-like thing without wheels. "What is it?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It's a Keyblade Rider." Kairi answered, summoning a gold sword with key points with flowers all over it. She throws her's up and it transforms into a gold and pink scooter thing like Riku's with no wheels. "Wow!" I said, "Those are so cool!" Riku laughs, "I thought you'd like them." I nod in a fast motion but stopped because I began to get dizzy.

Riku and Kairi were about to get on their Keyblade Rider things when a black portal thingy opened in front of us and they got in front of me protectively. I tried to see past them but couldn't. I do know someone came out of the portal though. I heard him say, "Riku, Kairi, so nice to see you two again." I heard Riku say "Vanitas." in a growl voice.

I tried to look between my new friends but they were still blocking my view. "Now, Riku, I am not trying to harm you in any way, why so hostile?" asks the guy called Vanitas. "Because you are not to be trusted." says Riku with an icy tone. "Hmph. Just hand over the boy and I won't bother you anymore." says Vanitas. I gasped and my eyes went wide. _What would this guy I've never even met want with me?_

"so that's what you're after." says Riku, "Well you can forget it!" "I was hoping you wouldn't be so _stupid._" says Vanitas with a sigh. "There's no way we'd ever let you near Sora again!" says Kairi, matching Riku's icy tone._ Again? What? I don't know this guy!_ "Then you leave me no choice. Hand him over quietly, or I will take him by force." says Vanitas in an even icier tone. I was so scared I grabbed onto Kairi's free hand and she looked at me.

"We'll protect you. Don't worry, Sora." she said softly, with a smile. I nodded, but I was too scared to look up at her. "You won't take him and we won't give him." says Riku evenly. "That's what _you_ think." laughs Vanitas. I held tighter to Kairi's hand. "There is no way you're taking him and that's final!" shouts Kairi.

"Are you prepared to die for that boy?" asks Vanitas, "He isn't even the real Sora!" Then I looked out past Kairi and saw the guy called Vanitas, he looked like a way older me with black hair and yellow eyes. "I am Sora!" I protested. "No, kid, you're not." he sneered, "You are a piece of Sora's shattered heart. The real Sora still resides in the world of Darkness."

"And we'll get him back." growls Riku. "That's what we've been trying to do for two years now." says Kairi evenly. "You can't bring him back without all pieces of his heart in tact. So therefore your actions are for nothing!" laughs Vanitas. "You lie!" I yell, tears filling my eyes, "I am Sora!" Vanitas laughs again, "You're the one lying to yourself, kid!"

"I am not!" I fought. He kept laughing at me and I tried to get past Riku and Kairi, but they wouldn't let me through. "No, Sora!" says Kairi, "If you try to face him he'll kill you!" "Make him stop laughing at me!" I yelled angrily. That got Vanitas to laugh more. "The little brat actually want to _fight_ me!" he sneers.

"Shut up!" yelled. "Just make this easy on yourselves and give the boy to me." says Vanitas evenly now. "As if!" says Kairi. "Like we're stupid enough to give him to you. If you want him, then you need him. So therefore we are going to keep him safely with us and not with you." says Riku, bringing his Keyblade Rider to the ground.

I looked at his Keyblade Rider. It looked so cool, a flying scooter thingy covered in black and silver. _I want ooooooonnnnnnnneeeeeeee!_ It hovered lightly over the ground and Vanitas noticed me looking at it and he snickered, "Preparing to fly the boy away on your Rider, Riku?" "So what if I am?" asks Riku, narrowing his eyes to slits. _I wonder if I can make my eyes do that?_

"Ha! You can't possible think you can get away from me that easily can you?" he laughs. Riku glares hatefully at him and Kairi's hand grips mine tightly. I blush a bit at the notion and shake my head, to make the blush go away. Then Vanitas made these weird creatures made of dark icky stuff show up around him and I made an "ick" face and my new friends stood in front of me protectively.

"You won't scare us that easily." says Kairi. "Not trying to scare you, _moron._" laughs Vanitas, "I'm trying to scare_ him!_" He then points at me when he says "him" and I glare, like Riku. _I wanna be like him when I get big. He's so calm and not scared of anything. He's so cool!_

I made sure my scared face didn't show so Vanitas would stop making those creepy icky black things. They are so gross! He sneers, "Little bit's trying to act tough! Ha! As if! The little brat will come with me either way!" "No I won't!" I shouted angrily, "I'm staying with my new friends!" Riku and Kairi both smiled faintly at me, like they were proud of me. Now I want to smile, but not in front of this guy!

"We'll see about that, little bit." he sneered. "Stop calling me 'little bit'! My name is Sora! So-ra! S-O-R-A! Sora!" I shouted. Vanitas seemed amused by this and I got angrier than I already was. Riku and Kairi were smiling too, but they weren't making fun of me like this guy was.

Then he made those icky black things come at us! I yelped and hid behind Kairi, while Riku turned his Keyblade Rider into that cool black sword thing that I want so badly and started to fight off the icky black things. _Man! Riku is soooooo cool!_ While he was fighting them, and Vanitas made more, Kairi rushed me onto her Rider, the girly pink one with gold on it and flowers. _Gross. Girlie things._

"What about Riku?" I asked, wide-eyed. "He'll be fine, he'll catch up to us." she answered, getting on the Rider herself, where then her feet became encased by pink boot-like things and soon her whole body was covered in weird pink and gold armor. "Whoa!" I said, not expecting that. "It's my battle armor. It appears when I hit the shoulder patch that stays on my right shoulder, or when I step onto my Keyblade Rider." she explained. I nodded. _I want some armor too now!_

Once she was covered in that awesome armor, though I wouldn't want mine to be pink, I think mine would be cool to be blue or silver, but I prefer blue, we shot right into the sky! It all happened so fast. My hands slipped at the sudden take off and I fell back, leaning against Kairi's legs. "Grab on to the bar and don't let go!" she commanded, and of course, because I would prefer not to fall to my death, I did what she said.

"No!" Roared Vanitas, "The brat's getting away! After them!" Then the icky black things came flying after us! "Ah! Kairi, stop them!" I cried. "I'm on it!" she said. As she then turned to look at them, she let go of one of the handles and extended her arm out to them and yelled, "Light Destroys All!" And then the icky black things were swallowed by a bright light and then they were gone! Like magic!

_Maybe Kairi is magic._ We raced out of the sky and we are now in space! _So cool!_ Then, once we were a little ways away from that place we stopped. I looked up at Kairi in confusion and she looked down at me, "Riku." I didn't understand what she meant by that until I saw Riku on his black and silver Keyblade Rider in armor like Kairi's but it was colored black and silver instead racing to catch up to us._ Riku's armor looks so much cooler! I soooooo want armor now!_

"So, how did you get away?" Kairi asked Riku. "When Vanitas saw you destroy his Heartless he disappeared in Darkness himself, so I transformed my Dark Blade into my Keyblade Rider, summoned my armor, and raced to catch up with you." he explained. Kairi nodded, in satisfaction I guessed.

We started to fly again, now Riku flew right beside us. "So, Riku, where do we go from here?" asks Kairi. Riku was silent for a moment, then he spoke, "What Vanitas said about Sora here did make some sense, I mean about him being a part of our Sora's heart-" I cut him off saying, with tears filling my eyes, "I _am_ Sora!"

"That isn't what I meant, Sora." Riku sighed, "I meant, we know a Sora too, but he's you, but way older." I frowned. _That doesn't make any sense!_ "So what do we do about that, Riku?" asks Kairi. "I was thinking, with something this big on our hands, we have to consult someone who is very wise and trustworthy." answers Riku. "The King?" asks Kairi. "My thoughts exactly." answers Riku.

_I get to meet a King? Cool!_ "So, it's off to Disney Town then." says Kairi with a nod. Riku returns her nod and then we are flying again, heading for some world called Disney Town, whatever that is. So we flew for a little while then we landed in a pretty green garden. Riku and Kairi got off their riders and they turned into those Keyblades again hen they disappeared! _Cool!_ Then they tapped their shoulder and their armor disappeared too! _Double cool!_

So Kairi took my hand and we walked into a weird open hallway with a red carpet running down it. I looked around in amazement. Then I saw these huge white doors. "What's in there?" I asked, pointing to the huge doors. "The King's throne room." answered Riku as we walked past them.

"So where are we going?" I asked. "The King's library." Riku answered again. I followed them to the library at the end of the hall. Riku stepped forward and knocked on the door. I heard a high voice say, "Come in!" And so we did. And when we got in I saw the weirdest thing!

It was a weird mouse person sitting at a desk! Then Riku and Kairi bowed to the mouse man and Riku said, "Your Majesty." Once they had straightened up I grabbed Riku's sleeve and he looked down at me. "Yes , Sora?" he asked. "Riku?" I asked, "You see the Mouse King too right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three and all it's glory! In Kairi's P.O.V. enjoy this wonderful chapter of Falling Inside The Black! Oh, and a little warning, this chapter is mostly full of Kairiku! I love that pairing so deal with it! Read up and review!**

* * *

Riku burst out laughing, I mean actually laughing when Sora asked him if he saw, quote, "The Mouse King too." I laughed too to be honest, but I haven't seen Riku laugh since the very end of our second journey. And that was almost three years ago. Beck when Sora was still with us. _Damn it, Kairi, don't start crying here!_

"What? What? Why's what I said so funny?_ Rikuuuuuuuuu!_" Sora whined. Which got more laughs from Riku and I. This kid, somehow a part of Sora's heart, was going to make things interesting for us throughout this journey. "All right! All right! That's enough!" said King Mickey with authority. We all silenced at once and faced the King of this and every world, except the dark ones.

"Now, Riku, if you would, please explain to me why there is a little Sora in my presence? Didn't you inform me two years ago that he became lost to the Darkness?" asks Mickey. "I did, Your Majesty, but you see, we were in Radiant Gardens searching for a way into the Relm of Darkness, and we found him there, we were hoping you could explain to _us_ how it is that he even exists." says Riku. "_Hey!_" yells Sora, "I do to exist!"

"I never said you didn't, Sora," says Riku, "I just said, how it is that you exist." "Meanies!" Sora shouts, "You're saying the same thing that meanie Vanitas said!" "Vanitas?" asks Mickey in a shocked voice, "I heard from Masters' Terra, Aqua, and Ventus that Vanitas was dead!" "Well we just fought him before we came here, Your Majesty." says Riku. "It seems they miscalculated his death then." I added.

"But that's impossible!" the King protested. Riku shook his head, "He was alive. And still the same jerk from two years ago." I nodded my support. Then Mickey turned to Sora. "Now, what to do about him." he said. Sora looks at him with a scared and confused expression.

"How do we find out why he is here and like this?" I ask. Mickey turned to his big computer thing and smiles, "Oh that's easy, I'll just have Data Riku examine him and then everything will be fine." "Data Riku?" both Riku and I said in union. "Oh yes, he's a data version of Riku, he was created to destroy some bugs in Jimeny's journal a few years ago. Now he keeps the Darkness from getting to this world." answers the King.

We nod and he types on the computer. Then, about two seconds later, a younger version of Riku, like when he was fifteen younger, wearing the Organization's coat appears before us. "Data Riku!" says Mickey. The younger Riku opens his eyes and looks at the King. "Your Majesty." he said.

Then he takes a look at all of us and stops on Riku and smiles, "It's nice to finally meet the real Riku." "You too...?" says Riku in a confused tone. With a nod the Data Riku looks down at little Sora. He bends down to Sora's height and smiles friendly at the boy. "Hello," he said, "I'm Data Riku. And you are?"

"Sora!" the small boy chirped happily. _So much like the real Sora... Stop it, Kairi! You've made sure you can't cry over him anymore! So stop it! Riku's here, don't cry in front of Riku!_ "Well Sora, it seems you are mistaken." says Data Riku. "Wha..?" Sora asks confusedly. "My readings tell me that you are not Sora." he says. "Am too!" Sora fights.

Data Riku sighs and shakes his head, "No, you're not. But I do know what you are though." "What is he exactly?" asks Riku. Data Riku stands up and looks up at the older version of himself, "This boy, this, 'Little Sora' if you will, is a fragment of Sora's heart. From what I can read, the real Sora, your Sora, had shattered his heart right before he faded, and he sent the shattered pieces to the four worlds that had the most impact on him. One of them being Radiant Garden, or as it once was, Hallow Bastion. There are still three more parts left to connect."

"So, if we collect all of his shattered fragments?" I asked. Data Riku looked at me then. "Once all parts have been connected into this boy, he will grow a few years older as he gains the shattered pieces, and once those pieces are all connected within him, Sora's heart will connect itself, and he will be able to come back from the Darkness." he answers.

I immedietly turned to Riku and he nodded at me. "The only way to save Sora is to collect the shattered pieces, but Vanitas, and no doubt the New Organization will be coming for them too." says Riku. "But we'll get them first, then release Sora from the Darkness!" I said. Little Sora frowned, "I didn't know I wasn't real.."

"You are real." says Data Riku kneeling down to his size again, "You're just a part of the real Sora. You want to help Sora come back don't you?" "Yes of course!" says Little Sora. "Then help your new friends Riku and Kairi gather his shattered heart, and connect them inside yourself, then, once they're complete, you shall return to Sora, since you are, in the most simple way, his heart." says Data Riku.

"Okay! I'll help them!" says Little Sora happily. We smiled at the child, whom is really Sora's heart. _Now there's no way we're letting Vanitas or any of Xemnas's lackies get a hold of him!_ Data Riku stood up, closed his eyes, then disappeared the same way he appeared. We brought our attention back to the King. "So you know what you must do now?" he asks.

We all nodded. "So where will you go from here?" he asks. "That's easy." answers Riku. "Oh?" asks the King, "How so, Riku?" "We go to the four places that had the biggest effect on Sora. We already went to Radiant Gardens, so now, we go to Twilight Town, where he woke up in the beginning of our second journey." answers Riku proudly. "Exactly!" says Mickey.

"So to Twilight Town it is." I nodded. Riku and Little Sora nods too. "Hey!" I piped up, "Aren't Roxas and Namine in Twilight Town?" Riku's face brightened, "Yes they are." Little Sora looked at us both with an expression of confusion. "Who's Nah-me-nay and Rocks-sis?" he asks, trying to pronounce their names.

The way he pronounced Namine and Roxas had both Riku and I in fits of giggles, or since Riku swears he doesn't giggle, he chuckles. Mickey even giggles too. "You'll meet them soon." says Riku to Little Sora. Then Riku turned to me, "Can you still get in contact with Namine through your thoughts?" "Yes." I answered plainly.

"Good." says Riku, "Then contact her, tell her and Roxas to meet us by the Clock Tower, we have-" he looked straight at Little Sora, "-something they need to see." I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for my mind to sync with Namine's as it usually does when I will it to.

_Namine?_

_**Kairi? Is that you?**  
_

_Yeah, hey are you and Roxas still in Twilight Town?_

_**Yes, we're coming close, by using Ansem's studies, to stop the Darkness once and for all, why?**_

_Good, Riku and I are heading that way, meet us at the Clock Tower, Riku says we have something you and Roxas need to see._

_**If it's that important, okay, I'll tell Roxas right away.**_

_Great. We'll be there soon. See you then, Namine._

_**Right. See you then,** **Kairi.** _

"Well?" asks Riku when I opened my eyes. "They're still there, and they'll be waiting at the Clock Tower for us." I said with a smile. He nodded and smiled too. "Right, let's go." he says. We turn back to the King and we all bow to him, even Little Sora this time. "Good luck on your journey you three. Remember, the Light will always be with you." says King Mickey.

We nod, "thank you, Your Majesty." And with that we lead Little Sora out of there and we make our way back to the garden in front of the castle. Riku hits the plate in his shoulder and his black and silver armor covers his body once again. "Suit up and let's head to Twilight Town." he said. I nodded and tapped the plate on my own shoulder and my pink and gold armor covered my body as it had when we arrived here.

Riku summoned his Keyblade and threw it into the air, transforming it into his glider. He jumps on it and puts Little Sora on it with him and he grabs onto the the bar and holds on tight as Riku shoots off into the sky. I summon my Keyblade, quickly throwing it into the air, allowing it to transform into my pink and gold gilder and I jump on it as soon as it comes down to me and I zoom off into the sky.

At full speed I easily catch up to Riku. "You weren't planning to leave me behind were you?" I said, joking with my best friend. "I would never do that!" says Riku, laughing and in a mocking playful tone. _Wow, Riku's really changed, he's more, light now, I mean, he plays more. He's so much like when I first met him. He's my Riku again. Wow, did I just say that? My Riku? Since when has he been my Riku? Since we first became friends.._

_Just as Sora became my Sora when I realized I was in love with him. Hmm, I just realized I proclaimed Riku mine before I proclaimed Sora... So, what does that mean? Do I have feelings for Riku as well as Sora? Is that supposed to happen? Hmm. I don't know the answers to these questions, but I do know one thing: I love Riku too._

So we get to Twilight Town a little after that and we land in the Sand Lot and we tap our shoulder plates, causing our armor to disappear. We transform our gliders back into Keyblades then let the Keyblades disappear and we took a look around the Sand Lot. So far, nothing was here. This World had an outbreak of Darkness like Radiant Gardens had. So no one lived here anymore.

"So, we head for the Clock Tower now." says Riku, already heading in that general direction. I followed after him, making sure to keep Little Sora between Riku and I, so he couldn't be taken from us without us knowing. We walked for what seemed like hours, but I knew it had been only a few minutes or so.

When we finally get to the Clock Tower, Riku pushes Little Sora back behind us as we walk side by side, I guess he doesn't want Namine and Roxas to see him yet. Namine; eighteen like me, has her blond hair flowing over her shoulder as before, only it is half way down her back in length now, since she refuses to let it grow out, and wears a blue tank top with a white jacket over it with white jeans and boots on.

Roxas looks just the same, he kept the same kind of clothes, just newer so they fit him since he is eighteen now as well. "Glad you came." says Riku with a smile. I smile at them as well and they return our smiles. "So what was so important that you had to have us meet you here?" asks Roxas.

"Well, we visited Radiant Gardens, found something rather...interesting, then we paid a visit to the King to find out what it is." says Riku, clearly hiding Little Sora from them. "What have you found?" asks Namine in that clear sweet silky voice of hers, much like mine.

"Well, we found-" says Riku, moving aside so Little Sora can be seen between us, "-this." I look at Little Sora then at my Nobody and her crush then at Riku, then back at Namine and Roxas. "I-is that...Sora?" asks Roxas i pure shock. Namine is so shocked she doesn't say anything at all. "Are you guys Nah-me-nay and Rocks-sis?" asks Little Sora, still pronouncing their names in a weird way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 everybody! This chapter is special, it will be in Little Sora's P.O.V. but it will have one part of the real Sora's inside the Darkness! I will be doing it this way whenever it is Little Sora's P.O.V. So enjoy! The breaks and italics and bold will be the real Sora's P.O.V. **

* * *

I looked up at Nah-me-nay and Rocks-sis and they laughed! "Kid, my name is Roxas. Not Rocks-sis. And her name is Namine, not Nah-me-nay. Okay? Roxas. Namine. R-O-X-A-S and N-A-M-I-N-E." says _Roxas._ I gave a confused look and Riku laughs, "I think you confused him with speeling, Roxas!"

"Woops." says Roxas with a sheepish smile and a shrug. I snicker at that. _Why is that so funny to me?_ I shook my head slightly and looked at Namine, who hasn't stopped staring at me. "Sora?" she asks. "N-not exactly.." I said, looking away from her. "What?" she asks.

"This is what I thought you guys had to see. We found him in Radiant Gardens. This isn't our Sora, but a piece of his heart, we talked to Data Riku at Disney Town and he said there are four parts to Sora's heart and they are scattered. We have the first. We need the other three. And I have reason to suspect there is another piece here somewhere." explains Riku. Namine and Roxas nod thoughtfully.

"so, where do you think we should look?" asks Roxas. "Well, there are four places in this world that it could be. Since there is four of us, we split up." says Riku. "Five!" I pipe in. "You don't count, Little Sora," smiles Riku, "You'll be looking with me. If you find it, shoot Light into the sky for us to see."

"Right. So where do we look?" asks Roxas. "Right," says Riku, "Roxas, you look in, on top, and around the Clock Tower. Namine, you look around Roxas's secret place. Kairi, the Sand Lot and anywhere around the shop center. Little Sora and I will look in the woods and Namine's old Mansion."

"Right!" they all agree. Then they all separated and went where Riku said too. So Riku grabbed my hand and led me to a big huge crack in the wall and we walked through it, and just as he said, there was trees there! Lots of them too. I like trees. They are green and big. And brown! Can't forget the brown!

So we searched the woods and so far we haven't found anything that might be a connection to the Real Sora. What will a shattered heart even look like? Does anyone even know? How do we find what we don't what it looks like? Now my brain hurts. Poor brain. Five year olds shouldn't think about this hard to know stuff.

* * *

_Falling... Falling... Through darkness... Like it never ends, but that's because it doesn't... How long have I been here? How did I get here? Who am I? Why am I here? Where exactly is "here" anyway? _

_**Sora...**  
_

_What? Who's that? Who's there? I know I didn't imagine that... No one talks to me down here..._

_Because no one else is here...  
_

_**Sora..**  
_

_Who is that? I... I can't place the voice... Can't place my own..._

_**Sora.**  
_

_Who's there ?Is it me you're calling to? Am I "Sora"?_

_**Yes.**  
_

_So I'm Sora. Then, who are you?_

**_So you have forgotten everything.__ Perfect._**

* * *

Once we realized the missing piece wasn't in the tree place we went in further and saw a big huge giant house! "Do we go in, Riku?" I asked. "Have to if we want to find Sora's missing pieces." he answers, pulling alone beside him. I followed him though, it was fun hanging out with Riku.

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice said to my right. Riku and I both looked that way to find Vanitas there, sitting on air, literally! He had one leg crossed over the other and he was sneering and holding something in his hand, brought up for viewing. But, what was it he was holding. Then it snapped! _The shiny orb! It's the piece of the real Sora's shattered heart!_

"Sora's heart!" I said. Riku already knew, because he was glaring hatefully at Vanitas. I decided to copy Riku and I glared at Vanitas the same way. Vanitas laughed, "That's right! And you're too late! It's mine now!" "Never!" I growled. _Guess I am learning from Riku._ "Give it back! It doesn't belong to you!" I shouted.

"Does now, little bit." sneers Vanitas. "No! Give it back!" I demanded, trying to look scary. "Nah, and your scary face sucks, kid." he laughs. I growled and, getting out of Riku's grasp I ran at him. "Little Sora, no!" yells Riku, running after me. In a second Vanitas was on the ground and right at me! He grabbed me with his free hand by my shirt and smirked. "Stupid kid. Should have stayed where no one could find you." he said, opening a big black wall thingy.

"No! Vanitas, release him!" yells Riku, now being blocked by the big ugly shadow thingies. "Nah. Don't wanna." says Vanitas with a smirk. "Where are you taking him?" Riku demands, struggling to get past the things blocking his path. He summons his sword thing and starts to cut through the shadow things. "Where are you taking him?" he demands again. Vanitas smirks, "I'm taking him to meet Sora."

"You know where Sora is?" demands Riku, more angry than I have ever seen him. "That's for me to know." answers Vanitas, starting to walk into the shadow wall. "Help!" I called in hopes Riku can get to us before we can get through it. But I was wrong. The wall closed behind Vanitas and now we were walking down a dark shadow hall-like place. It was super dark and scary.

He said nothing as we walked down this hall of blackness. Then he stops out of nowhere and turns and we are now facing just a wall. "Why did you-" I started to ask when he put his hand on the wall and it moved away, revealing a hidden hall behind it. I stared at it in both amazement and horror.

He carried me through the hall way until we came to the end, where the hall literally has a wall to make it a dead end. Vanitas put his hand to this wall too, and again, the wall moved away. I peered out into the blackness, trying to see beyong it. I saw a faint light somewhere at the bottom.

"What's down there?" I asked, still looking down at the faint light in all this blackness. "Sora." he said simply and he jumped out of the hall and we were falling through the blackness. "Ah! We're falling!" I shrieked. "We're gliding. Cool it kid." Vanitas said irritably. We were gliding, almost flying toward the light as it got brighter.

Once we were down far enough I could actually see where the light was coming from. It was a glass platform, all shining white with pictures on it. One of the pictures is of an older me, the real Sora, and the smaller pictures are of, I think, younger versions of Riku and Kairi.

As we get closer to the platform I can see someone floating in the middle of it. It's Sora. We get all the way to the platform and Vanitas lands on it and drops me on it. I fall right on my butt and glare up at him. "You see him?" he asks, looking beyond me. I turn half way behind me, looking, for the first time, at the real Sora.

The real Sora was floating, like he was asleep, above the platform. His eyes were closed too. He looked about maybe almost sixteen. I figured anyway. "That's the real Sora." says Vanitas, looking at me again now. "I know who he is." I said, looking back at Vanitas, or rather, glaring up at Vanitas.

He smirks at my glare. "Good. Then you know what this is for?" he asks, holding up the piece of Sora's heart he refused to give to Riku and I. "Yes!" I said instantly, "It's the shattered piece of Sora's heart that will bring him back to the good world when they are all brought together in me!"

"Then you know what it means that I have this and they don't." he sneered. I knew what it meant, I'm not stupid. I know if even one piece of Sora's heart isn't there he can't come back to the good world with his friends Riku and Kairi. I also know that if I'm not with Riku and Kairi to gather the shattered pieces, Sora still can't come back. They need me to save Sora. So I have to get out of here!

"Yes." I finally answered, still glaring at the guy who looks so much like the real Sora. "Good. Join this piece with your's, I'm going to need Sora." he commanded me. "No! I won't let you use Sora!" I said angrily. He frowned, "Fine. Then I'll be keeping this piece. Good luck getting back to the Light Worlds." Then Vanitas snaps and disappears.

I sigh and face the real Sora. "Sora." I say, looking up at the sleeping teen. Just them a light shot through my heart and a light shot through the real Sora's as well. "Ah!" I yelled in shock. Just then the real Sora was turned to a standing position but he was still asleep. I stared in wonder and fear, not sure what to expect here.

Then his feet land on the plat form and he opens his big blue eyes. He notices me and smiles, crouching down to my level. "Well hello there, little me." he says. A wide smile finds its way across my face and my eyes light up. "Sora!" I cried happily, tackling the older real me with a hug.

"Whoa!" he laughs, falling backwards onto his back, with me still hugging him from the front. "Sora! You're okay!" I said. "You call _this_ okay?" he asks nicely, not trying to make me upset, but I understood what he meant, being stuck in this blackness, mostly sleeping all the time, since it's obvious my being here is what woke him.

"Well, no, but you know what I mean!" I said in a fake mad voice. He laughs and sits up and pushes me gently off him. "Yeah, I know. So maybe I'm okay." he said with a soft smile. I nodded, "How come you woke up, Sora? Don't you like, not have a heart right now?"

"Well yes, since you're the form my heart chose to take. But you still have a piece of my heart. Therefore, when you spoke to me, my heart reacted, waking me up." he explained. "Oh." I said, thinking that over. Then I remembered something very important and blurted out, "That meanie Vanitas has a piece of your heart but he won't give it back!"

Sora's eyes widened for a moment then they went back to normal. "Riku and Kairi need you to be able to bring me back to the light. You need to get back there yourself, with the piece Vanitas stole." he said. I gave him a confused look and asked, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You are able to call the pieces of my heart to you if they are in the same word. Just call the piece Vanitas has and it will join with your piece." he explains. I still asked confusedly, "How do I do that?" "Just close your eyes and use your piece to call the other one. You will feel it connect to yours, and a brght light will come from your heart, and you will age five years." he explained patiently.

"Okay." I said. So I closed my eyes and called for the piece Vanitas stole and waited. A few moments later I felt happier, and a bright light shot out from my heart, as it had before. Then, just as the real Sora had said, I grew five years older. I'm ten years old now. "Okay, so now that I have the piece from Twilight Town, how do I escape this blackness world?" I asked.

"Leave that to me," says the real Sora with a smile, "I can't leave here yet, but I know of a way that I can get you safely back to Twilight Town." "Oh?" I asked, interested and excited, "You can get me back to Riku and Kairi" "Yes." he said with a nod. Then I remembered something else. "How can you remember anything? I thought this place makes you forget everything?" I asked. "I remember because you awakened me." he answered. "Cool." I smiled, "SO how do I escape?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5 in Riku's P.O.V.! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sora!" I stupidly yelled again. Little Sora had been taken thirty minutes or so ago and I just kept yelling for him. Like that actually would help. Of course it wouldn't. I sighed, having already beaten the Heartless Vanitas sent at me, I kept looking for a way to get to Little Sora.

**_I have a way._**

I groaned, _I was beginning to wonder when you'd speak up again. But no. I'm not launching my heart back into Darkness when I barely escaped the last time!_ Ansem just doesn't give up! I sighed, having not heard a response I decided to look around the mansion for a sign of Little Sora again.

Then, right as I pushed the gate open, a bright light caught my eye and I turned toward it, and sure enough, there stood Little Sora. Only, he wasn't so little, it looked like he had grown. "Little Sora?" I asked in confusion. He nodded with a smile, "Riku!" Then he ran up to me and hugged me. "How are you older?" I asked, "Did you get the heart Vanitas had?"

"Yes!" he said happily, "Sora told me how to call the hearts to me! He's so cool!" "S-Sora?" I asked in disbelief, "Our Sora?" "Yes!" cried Little Sora happily, "He's in the Darkness, Vanitas knows how to get to him, but I know a secret path now! Sora told me how to get to it and where it will lead! He has a secret path to every world so when he escapes he can go to the world you're in!"

"Oh? So Sora's still working on getting back to us, but he still needs our help." I said. "Exactly!" says Little Sora, "Let's go find Kairi, Namine, and Roxas and tell them I have the heart piece connected to mine." I nod, taking his hand and start to walk but he pulls his hand away with a grin and I raise an eye brow at him.

"I'm not five anymore! I can walk by myself!" he says. I snicker, "And get kidnapped by yourself too?" He glares and I laugh. "Come on, let's go get the others." I say, not taking his hand again. He smiles and follows me closely, guess he doesn't want to get kidnapped again.

* * *

We all met up at the Clock Tower, having already told everyone Little Sora had the piece in this world now. "So Vanitas had it first and he kidnapped Little Sora?" asks Kairi. "That's right." I answered, "But our Sora is still fighting to get back to us. He helped Little Sora escape."

"That's great!" says Kairi. "Isn't it?" asks Roxas. Namine nods and Little Sora smiles, happy that he was able to help. I smile lightly, still keeping my leadership skills intact. "So, what world do we go to now?" asks Roxas. "You're coming with us?" I ask in surprise. "Well yeah!" laughs Roxas, "Sora's my Somebody, I want to see him come back just as bad as you guys do."

"Well that's true." says Kairi with a smile. "So can we come with you?" asks Namine. "Well I don't see why not." I shrugged. Roxas and Namine cheered and Kairi giggles. Little Sora tries not to laugh but fails and laughs anyway. "So, we'll be heading to the World That Never Was. But it will be dangerous. We don't know if there is still Heartless there." I sighed.

"We'll be careful, and keep Little Sora real close, Riku." smiles Kairi. I nodded and tapped the shoulder plate, covering my body in my black and silver battle armor. Kairi copied my actions, summoning her own pink and gold battle armor. Riku taps his, covering his body with straight silver armor and Namine taps hers and is covered in pure white armor.

We all summon our Keyblade Riders, since they are all the same in appearance and the colors match our armor. I put the now ten year old Little Sora on my glider and we all took off into the sky, heading for the World That Never Was. Little Sora looked around at everything in amazement. _Man I miss the old days on the Islands. Stop that, Riku!_

We traveled on, not finding anything that would slow us down. I kept an eye on Kairi, making sure she wouldn't get lost or left behind, or even attacked. In all truth, I still have feelings for her, even though I know Sora loves her too, I won't give up on her. Not while I'll still be around to keep her safe.

I made sure to watch out for Roxas and Namine too. They were my friends after all. And a good friend doesn't let another friend down. In any way. So I plan to keep control of the things threatening to harm that. _That also includes you, Ansem._ **_You can not disobey me for long, Riku. My will is stronger._**_ I highly doubt that._ I roll my eyes at his words and Little Sora looks up at me. "Yes?" I ask the curious child.

"Nothing." he spoke quietly, turning back around to watch in front of us. I looked at him in a confused manner. _What does this kid know that I don't? **It isn't what he knows that you don't. It's what he now knows.** Ugh. Leave me alone you crazy pedophile. **I am not a pedophile!** You're telling me? Um, you made me wear a dress you creep! **It wasn't a dress!** Says who? It was a fucking dress you fucking creep! **No, it was a suit of darkness!** Oh. So they come in dresses_ now? Silence. _Perfect. that's what I was going for._

* * *

We landed in the World That Never Was shortly after and it looked as barren as the last places we visited. Darkness does that to the worlds it takes over. So if Sora's heart is here somewhere, we'll find it. I tapped my shoulder, releasing my armor from my body. The others do the same and we keep our weapons handy, in case we run into something that might cause a problem.

"So, Sora's heart is somewhere in _here?_" asks Roxas in disbelief. "It makes sense," I shrugged, "this is where we fought and killed Xemnas together. If his heart isn't here, it's in the Dark Margin." "That does make sense." supports Kairi, "So let's find it then go search for the last piece."

"You make it sound so easy." mutters Roxas, "You can't actually believe it is can you?" "Of course not." says Kairi, "But it helps to believe so. So don't bring me down!" I chuckled softly and went about searching for the piece of Sora's heart that is most likely in this world.

Little Sora stopped and tugged on my sleeve and I looked down at him, "Yes, Little Sora?" We came to the conclusion that he didn't mind being called "Little Sora" since he now knows he is just a part of the real Sora's heart. Actually, he is the real Sora's heart.

"Sora's heart. I can feel it." he says quietly, placing a hand over his heart. "You can?" I asked, "Can you tell me where it is?" "I can and I can." he smirks up at me. I laugh lightly and ask, "So where is it?" "In there." he says, pointing to Xemnas's Castle That Never Was.

"Hey!" I called to the others, "Little Sora can feel the pieces of Sora's heart, he says this piece is in the Castle That Never Was! Let's go!" They nod and agree and we make out way into the old castle that holds unpleasant memories for me of being stuck in Ansem's form, thinking I could never return to myself. **_You can't._**_ Well hello again, pedophile.** I am not a pedophile!** Go cry to someone who cares. 'Cause I don't._

We entered the castle and took a quick look around. Still holding our weapons, that we weren't stupid enough to let disappear, we came to the conclusion that the castle was safe. So far. "So where's the piece?" I asked, turning towards Little Sora. "It's..." he says, tilting his head in that way Sora does when he's trying to figure something out. "In the main room of the castle." he said, looking up at me now.

I nodded and we headed that way. It took awhile to reach the stairs leading there. We started to descend the stairs, while looking out for any enemies along the way. _**You can't keep me back for long, Riku. Let me show you what power I posses over you.** _Just then my vision became hazy and suddenly it became hard to breath and I gasped, gripping for my heart. "Riku?" gasps both Little Sora and Kairi in shock and fear.

"Ngh.." I grunted, trying to fight back the urge to use my sword and stab it into my friends. _Gah! Ansem! Release me! **See the power I have over you? You have no way of escaping me! **I will! Now release me! **And if I don't? What can you do? I have you under my full control!** You do not! I won't let you use me like that again!_

_**You don't have a choice! I have you under my control**_** now!** _NO!_ Then everything started to return to normal; my vision, my breathing. Once everything was gone that had caused me pain I stood straight and looked back to see who had a hold of my hand. It was Kairi.

"K-Kairi...?" I asked. She smiles lightly at me and nods. "What did-" I tried to ask but she cut me off. "I shot Light into your heart, to fight back the Darkness for you." she said. I looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes and I saw worry and hurt in them. _When I hurt she hurts. But, does that mean that she...loves me too?_

She releases my hand and smiles like herself. "I'm pure Light, Riku. I can help you. If you are still struggling with the Darkness, all you have to do is tell me. I can help. No, I _will_ help!" she vows. A smile passes onto my lips as well and I nod, "Thank you, Kairi. I'm glad for your help." "Of course you are." she beams, her smile widening. _She's so hot when she does that..._

She's still looking at me. I'm still looking at her. She's gazing into my tropical green eyes. I'm staring into her ocean blue eyes. No one speaks. No one moves, not even us. She smiles still, and so do I. She seems to have leaned in closer to me. But, maybe I just imagined that?

If I did, I must be imaging this too. Because I swear she keeps getting closer to me. I don't move, for fear that I'm imaging this, and she will break this moment by walking away, or even by looking away. But no, she's still gazing into my eyes, a beautiful smile dancing across her soft pink lips.

I think she's gotten closer to me. I don't dare move. She has to be moving closer to me, the distance between us is disappearing. Soon enough she's right at me, like there is no space left between us. She's looking up at me, and I'm looking down at her. Then, even more suddenly than I thought possible, she rises onto her tip toes so she is at my level, with a little help by placing her hands on my shoulders, she leans on me, and presses her soft pink lips to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Roxas's P.O.V. enjoy!**

* * *

_Kairi just kissed Riku. Holy shit! She kissed Riku! Riku! Who is Sora's best friend! He knows Sora likes Kairi right? This is so not cool! So not cool! I should slug Riku for kissing Kairi back, just for Sora! I should. But I can't. Namine doesn't like me being violent. But if I caught her kissing Axel I'd be hitting someone!_

Riku pulls away and Kairi looks at him with a confused expression. "Riku?" she asks. "Kairi, I can't do this. I like you and all, but this isn't right." says Riku. _Damn right it's not! Kissing your best friend's crush is so not right! It gets you hit! Now if only I could hit you one good time, just for Sora's sake, I would feel better._

"What do you mean?" asks Kairi. _Are you stupid, Kairi? He means because of Sora! DUH!_ "I can't be kissing you, even though i'm in love with you, because it isn't right to Sora." says Riku. _BOOYAH! _"I love Sora, I really do, but Riku, I love you too." says Kairi. _Liar! I'm telling Sora on_ you!

"I know you do, Kairi. But you have to listen. I promised Sora I'd take care of you, not steal you from him. I'm working to bring him back. I don't want him to want to kill me when he comes back because I kissed you. I don't want to distance myself from you or him, so it's best we just stay friends. You're better with Sora anyway." says Riku.

"I think I deserve to pick who I want to be with, Riku. I don't want to have everyone picking what's right for me. I want to pick what's right for me." says Kairi. "then pick Sora. He is right for you." says Riku. _Yeah! Now you're coming to your senses! After you kiss her! I wanna slug you again now!_

"What if I want to pick you?" she asks._ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "Then I say you're wrong for choosing me and I will refuse. As much as I love you, I will not betray Sora again. In any way. Not even in such a small way as just taking you from him. You told him you love him, even if you're not with him, don't do this to me. Don't play with my feelings because you're lonely. Leave me out of this." answers Riku. _Yeah! Go, Riku! I almost don't wanna slug you anymore!_

Kairi looks hurt. "You think I'm just playing with you because Sora's not here?" she asks. _She looks like someone has just slapped her. _"I don't know what your doing anymore, Kairi. You haven't been the same since Sora faded almost three years ago. I'm doing the best i can to bring him back so you won't be hurting anymore. Don't do this to me. No, don't do this to _him._" answers Riku, looking her straight in the eye.

_It just got tense in here..._ "I can't believe you, Riku! You're treating me like I committed murder!" she shrieks. "Kairi, stop-" tries Riku but she cuts him off. "Don't talk to me! You're not worth it! I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm not cheating on Sora! I can't because we're not together!" "Kairi!" Riku tries to calm her.

"Don't! I'm sick of the way you've changed! You don't talk much anymore, you're always serious! You never have time to just relax and be with me anymore!" she cries. "Because I've spent every waking hour trying to bring Sora back to the light like he deserves!" yells Riku, losing his cool for once in, okay I've never seen him lose his cool.

"You think I haven't been trying to?" screams Kairi, tears threatening to overflow her eyes. "Not as much as I have!" screams Riku, "I've spent every waking hour, minute, and second that I had to try and find a way to him! All for you! All for you and you do this? Do you even want him back anymore?"

Kairi gasps, "How could you even ask that?" _Oh no. This isn't going well._ Riku didn't answer this time. He just looked away from her and narrowed his eyes sadly. _What're you thinking, Riku? What's possessed you to say those things to her?_ I watched his reactions closely. _Is it the Darkness again?_ It was only a few minutes ago that he was almost taken over by it.

"Riku?" I asked, trying to break this bad moment, and hopefully fixing it. Riku looks at me but he doesn't say anything back. So I continue, "Are you okay?" "Who cares if he's okay?" growls Kairi, "I should be the one being asked if I'm okay." "Kairi." I breathed, closing my eyes for a moment, "Stop."

Kairi doesn't answer my words, so I pray she will just keep her mouth shut for a little bit so I can talk to Riku. "Riku," I say, opening my eyes and watching the silver haired boy closely, "are you okay?" He doesn't answer me. But at least he's looking at me. That means he's at least listening to the words that I'm saying.

"Did you mean all those things you said to Kairi?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his, waiting for some sign that he's still himself. He just stares at me and sighs. "For the most part." he mutters. I heard kairi suck in a breath and I'm sure her body stiffened. She doesn't like this.

"What did you not mean to say?" I asked, hoping to ease Kari's mind so she won't do something stupid that will make us have to go save her or something. Again. "When I asked her if she even wanted Sora back. I know she does. I don't know what came over me." he answers with a sigh, looking at Kairi now. I turn and notice she's relaxed, and she looks relieved._ That's better._ "Are you willing to apologize to her?" I asked, turning back to him.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I really am. I just...it's just...I guess I'm not good at expressing things well." says Riku looking at her again. I looked at her too. She smiles, "That's okay, Riku. I got the message. You want me to be with Sora. I want to be with you both, but I'm fine with just being your best friend." _That's a lot better. I don't want to hit Riku anymore. Point one for Roxas!_

"So, we still need to find Sora's heart, well the piece of it that still lingers her." says Kairi, looking around. _Way to change the subject, Kairi! Point one for Kairi!_ "You're right. Where's Little Sora?" asks Riku, looking around for the little version of my Somebody. We all looked around and realized the kid isn't here anymore. _So where could he have gone?_

"Guys!" calls a voice oh too familiar from up the stairs. We all turn that way to see a fourteen year old version of Sora standing there with a smug smile on his face. _Did his clothes change?_ Their the same clothes he wore in the memories I used to see before I joined him. "I'm guessing you got the piece?" asks Riku with a small smirk. Little Sora nods and runs down to join us once again. "You and Kairi were fighting, so I went ahead and got the heart piece, now there's only once piece left to find!" says Little Sora excitedly.

"That's right. So where do we go now, Riku?" asks Kairi. "I'd think you'd know the answer to that one, Kairi. What's the world that's the most special to Sora?" Riku asks Kairi. Kairi's face lit up and she called excitedly, "Destiny Islands! We haven't been there in almost three years!"

"Exactly. I'm sure that if there was any place the final piece would be, it would be at our home world." says Riku. "My thoughts exactly." I chimed in happily. Namine nodded her support. "then it's settled!" says Little Sora, "We're going to Destiny Islands to finish Sora's heart and bring him back to the Light!" We all voiced our agreements but then we heard clapping behind us and we all whirled around angrily to find the one man we were all sick of seeing. Xemnas.

"Xemnas." growls Riku. "What?" smirks Xemnas, "Thought I forgot to visit you didn't you?" "No." growls Riku, "But I was kind of hoping you would." "Enough of this foolishness!" says Xemnas angrily, "Just hand over the heart of Sora!" "You want me," shouts Little Sora, summoning the Kingdom Key, that non of us even knew he had, "then come get me!" "You can wield a Keyblade?" gasps Kairi.

"Of course I can." smiles Little Sora, "I am Sora's heart after all."_ Indeed you are. _We all quickly summoned our weapons, ready to face Xemnas, and hopefully end him once and for all. "You think you can get rid of me so easily?' mocks Xemnas. I smirked, "Well of course, I mean, Sora and Riku _did_ kill you before, who says we can't make it a second time? As I recall, you almost lost to _Kairi_ two years ago._ Correct?_"

Xemnas scowled and I laughed, "Even now I still can't stand to look at you! You just keep getting uglier!" "Enough!" shouts Xemnas, "I wasn't planning to kill you all. All I came for was the heart of Sora. But if you continue to provoke me I shall end all of your lives." "Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "like you could actually do that."

"I can and I will!" he growls. I smirk, "Yeah, we've heard that one before." "Silence, Number XIII!" he shouts and my smirk disappears and I narrow my eyes, a scowl forming over my lips, "I am _not_ Number XIII anymore. I am _Roxas!_" "So you think." smirks Xemnas, "There is no leaving the Organization, Roxas." "Well I did it." I growled.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Roxas. You're all going to die now and Sora's heart will be coming with me." says Xemnas with an evil grin. "In your dreams, loser!" says Little Sora with a roll of his eyes. We all took our battle stances as Xemnas floats down to the ground we're standing on. "You all will die." he sneers. "You can forget it." says Riku, "There's no way we've come this far for Sora just to let you wreck everything!"

"You don't have to let me." sneers Xemnas, "I'll do it anyway." "The hell if you will!" shouts Riku. "As if you could stop me, Riku. You're still fighting against the Darkness yourself. Am I right?" says Xemnas, with a sick grin on his face._ He knows Riku's still having trouble with the Darkness? Could he be the one doing that to Riku? No. It has to be someone else. But who?_

Riku gasps then glares hatefully at Xemnas and Xemnas just smirks at Riku. "This is the end of you!" says Xemnas, summoning his ethereal blades. We all stand in our best stances, waiting for him to attack one of us. We know it's Little Sora he's after, so we all planned to make sure Xemnas doesn't get to him. Xemnas goes straight for Riku! What's this guy thinking? Isn't he after Little Sora?

Riku puts up his Dark Blade to block him and their weapons become locked together, Xemnas pushing against Riku, but Riku's not giving out. "You'll be the death of them, you can't control it any more." sneers Xemnas. "You wish I'd give in!" growls Riku, "Because you still need me, isn't that right, _Ansem?_"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 in Little Sora's P.O.V. for the first three paragraphs, Real Sora in italics for the rest of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Xemnas and Riku were on equal strength. Xemnas tries to push Riku back, but Riku stays strong, pushes right back. We have no idea why he went for Riku, considering it is me he's really after, or rather, my heart, the heart of the real Sora. And I swore to myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt Sora's heart so he would be able to come back!

So, taking the opportunity since Xemnas was distracted, I rushed him from the side, hitting him dead on, freeing Riku from the lock, while he hits a wall. _Oh yeah, go me! _But I don't stop there, I rush him again, with my Keyblade raised, ready to bring it down on him when he suddenly got up, and stabbed me with his ethereal blade!

I can hear the others screaming my name, but I'm staring Xemnas right in the face. He has both blades inside of me, but I'm not giving up. He stabbed my stomach, not my heart, so I still won. I raise my Keyblade, and, since he's focused on my face, I girn, and stab my Keyblade through his heart. If he has one. Then everything went black, and I can't hear anything anymore.

* * *

_I was woken when Little Sora was knocked unconscious. And much to my hatred, Vanitas was coming down to pay me a visit. I stood on the platform, ready for whatever Vanitas has to throw at me. "Ah, you're awake." he smirks. "What do you want?" I growled. "Still the feisty one aren't you?" he smirks. I glare hard at him and he laughs._

_"Why the long face, Sora?" he asks, "I'm here to give your body freedom." "What do you mean by give my body freedom?" I ask, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest. "You shall see." laughs Vanitas, summoning his Keyblade, the X-Blade. I quickly summon my Keyblade, knowing a fight is about to happen. And I HAVE to win!_

_"Oh?" he smirks, "You plan to fight me after all? I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces! And after that, I'm going to enjoy killing all your friends!" I growl and rush at him and he jumps into the air, leaving me to stand on the platform, scowling up at him. He just laughs, the bastard._

_He smirks and points his blade at me and I jump back when a dark beam shot from its tip and he came back to the platform. "That isn't going to save you. You might as well just give up! You can't win!" he boasts. I growl, "To hell with you! There's no way I'd ever give up!" He laughs, "Such childish words! You really haven't changed have you?"_

_"Like you ever actually knew me!" I shouted. "Oh but, Sora, I did know you. I lived inside of you as long as Ventus has! I just wasn't able to be active until then." he sneered. I growled and pointed my Keyblade at him, "Shut up!" "You know, even now, when Veni Boy isn't inside you anymore, you still sound just like him!" he laughs._

_"Shut up. You don't deserve to speak Ven's name." I growled. He laughed and ran at me. So this is where it really begins. He goes to swing down on me but I bring my Keyblade up at the last second, blocking his attack and he laughs, "You're getting better! But not good enough!" He crashes down through my defense, pinning me to the ground._

_"Say good-bye!" he smirks, bringing his Keyblade up to strike me with a full blow. But I'm not about to give up! I kick him off of me and quickly jump up so I'm standing again, but he's fast, and he runs at me, knocking me right back down. He goes to stab me again and I grab a hold of the X-Blade._

_"Let go!" he yells, trying to pull it away from me. But I hung tight, I won't let it go, as long as I have it he can't attack me. I thought that wrong. He shot me with Darkness. I screamed and released him blade, which he proceeded to stab me. I had knocked the blade from its target, so it only hit my shoulder, which I could live through._

_He pulled it out, trying to hit where my heart would be, but I kicked him off of me again and I got up quickly, cradling my injured shoulder. He growls and rises from his spot on the platform and points his blade at me. "You will not get away with that!" he swears, running for me again._

_"We'll just see who gets away with what." I smirks, raising my Keyblade in an attack position. "Indeed we shall." he growls. He wasn't in the mood to play around now. I have to get serious or he'll surely end me. He starts to rise into the air and I back away from him. "You can not escape me here!" he laughs wickedly._

_I grit my teeth and prepare for his attack. Multiple black things that resemble swords appear all around us. And I had this funny idea that they were all pointed at me. Of course they were. "G." he smiles, "Blades of Eternal Darkness." And with that all the blades came down at once aiming for me. I tried to fight them off at first but they just kept coming, I was wasting my energy. And that's exactly what Vanitas wanted me to do._

_So I stopped fighting, and got down as small as I could to protect myself from the attack, I stabbed my Keyblade into the ground, and like Riku taught me, I willed it to create a force field around me so the attack wouldn't hit and I called, "Protect!" "That's not going to save you!" laughs Vanitas, seeming to be shooting more blades of Darkness at me by the second._

_I kept the shield going though, and just as I'd hoped, it was keeping the attack from hitting me. But shortly after I used it, I realized the blades were cracking it. I gritted my teeth and willed it to hold on until the attack stops. If my shield doesn't hold up I'll be killed! Damn it! The shield broke and I cried out in pain as a blade shot right through my back and out my stomach._

_"You'll die if you don't fight back!" laughs Vanitas, walking up to me. "Thanks for the tip." I growled, spitting blood on him when he came close to me. I stood and pulled the blade out of my stomach and worked to heal it but every time I tried Vanitas came at me with an attack. Of course he wants me dead, why else wouldn't he try to keep me from healing?_

_I managed to get away from him and healed my injuries at least a little before he was on me again. "You think I'll let you heal so easily?" he sneers, attacking me with his X0Blade. "Not at all." I smirked, attacking with my Keyblade Oath Keeper, keeping his attacks from getting to me. He grins and kicks my feet out from under me, causing me to fall back to the ground._

_"Ha! Did you think you even had a chance against me?" he sneers, keeping me on the ground with his foot resting on my chest whereas I glare up at him. He laughs and steps down hard on my chest and I grit my teeth to keep air in my lungs. He laughs and points his Keyblade down at me. "Say good-bye, this time for real. There's no way you can escape me now!" he laughs._

_"Y-you wanna bet?" I sneered. "What?" he asked in annoyance, "There's no way you can escape me!" "Really now?" I smirked, "Watch this then." I closed my eyes, a smirk still playing on my lips and I begin to fall through the floor, and then I'm falling under the platform, farther and farther away from Vanitas. Who is standing there like he's been paralyzed. Point one for Sora._

_He soon runs to the end of the platform and jumps off it, falling fast to catch up with me, though I'm still falling, I keep my Keyblade at the ready, to keep him from injuring me too badly. He soon catches up to me and he isn't too happy about my little trick. "I'll kill you yet!" he vows, trying to attack me, but I keep blocking his moves, to keep myself from taking any serious damage._

_We somehow land on another platform, this one has a picture of Ventus on one side, and Vanitas on the opposite side. I quickly bring my attention back to Vanitas as we land on this new platform. As soon as we land he's immedietly on me again. HE must really want to kill me. So I keep up dodging and blocking, since he isn't giving me openings to hit him by._

_Soon enough I become tired of blocking and dodging, so I jump out of his hitting range and shoot light at him, knocking him back a few feet, and causing him to fall down and it'as now my turn to rush him. And I bring my Keyblade down on him but he blocks me. "Think you can end me so easily?" he growls, pushing me back and standing up, "Well you can't! You're nothing compared to me!"_

_"I won't lose!" I vowed, rushing him again. Bu he evades my attack and hits me from behind, knocking me down to my knees. "You'll die before I'll ever let you escape me!" he laughs. I growled and swung back at him, getting back to my feet. "Don't underestimate me, Vanitas!" I shouted, shooting light at him again._

_He dodges my attack and laughs, shooting Darkness at me. Luckily for me I jumped away from it. But just as I did, he was coming at me and I was getting pushed close to the edge of the platform. I evaded him and went for the middle of the platform. Of course he followed me and kept attacking relentlessly._

_"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled, bringing his X-Blade down on me. I quickly brought my Keyblade up to block him and he kept trying to break past it but I held it strong. He finally went for another attack and tried to sweep under me but I jumped up over his attack and brought my Keyblade down, striking him head on, knocking him a good ten feet away from me._

_He got back up easily and ran at me again. but then he did something I hadn't been expecting. He disappeared when he got half way to me and I looked around feverishly, trying to locate where he would appear so I could protect myself. BUt I was too late. Just as I turned around he was behind me and hit me from the side, knocking me down and across the platform. Now the after affects of the attack has me weak and I'm finding it hard to move as he comes closer to me._

_He gets to me and sneers and crouches down to my level as I glare helplessly at him. "There's no use struggling now, Sora. You've lost. Just admit it, you can not overcome my power with sheer will!" he laughed. I glared and said, "I can and I will!" Even though it was clear I didn't have the energy to fight anymore, I was not about to let Vanitas have the satisfaction of hearing me accept defeat. Because I never accept defeat!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter in the real Sora's P.O.V. because it just has to happen! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Ha!" Vanitas laughs, "You can't even stand right now, can you?" I glare, refusing to answer what he already knows. I won't let him get the satisfaction of hearing me accept defeat. Because I won't. My heart is strong, I have strong people protecting it. The light will not fall!

_That's right, Sora. Don't ever give in._

_Riku?_ I look around using only my eyes and I see a see through image of my silver haired best friend. He doesn't look how I remember him. He looks older, different.

_That's right, Sora. Now, fight back! _

His image disappeared and out of nowhere I could feel energy seeping into me and I knocked Vanitas off of me and stood up. "Like I said," I grinned, "I can and I will!" I then ran at him and he raises his weapon to fend me off, but I won't fall for his tricks anymore! We clash blades and he glares at me.

"How is it that you have any strength left?" he demands as we fight. "Because I have friends who care about me and I care about them! My friends are my power and I'm theirs!" I said. "Why does that sound so familiar?" he groans, pushing me back and shooting darkness at me, which I successfully dodged.

He then ran at me again and goes to attack me again. I dodge most of his combo hits and I fight back with a few of my own. He dodges all my attacks and goes in to attack me some more. I quickly jump away from his attack and fire light at him, hoping to stun him. But it doesn't work, he dodged it and appears in front of me and hits me multiple times before I have a chance to fight back.

I hit the ground hard and all my energy is drained again. _What? Not now! Please not now!_ As I struggle to get up Vanitas walks up to me and sneers. "Still think you have a chance?" he asks. "I'll always have a chance." I breathed, "As long as the light still lives I will have a chance!" "Then your chance has run out. The Darkness is over ruling the light now, Sora. Either choose the winning side or perish with the other losers too stupid to choose life over death." he says in a rather bored tone.

"My friends are right. Because death is better than giving in to the Darkness!" I snapped. He laughed, "Then you're all idiots. You don't stand a chance against us!" I gritted my teeth and brought his foot down hard on my chest again. _I can't fight him off now, that surge of energy Riku somehow gave me has run out!_

_Don't give up yet, Sora!_

_R-Roxas? _I looked over into the blackness to see my Nobody looking older and different too. But still recognizable. "What are you looking at?" demands Vanitas, stomping his foot into my lungs, which causes me to cry out in pain. Clearly he couldn't see Roxas as I could.

_Yes it's me. I'm here to lend you my power._

And with that Roxas disappears, but another surge of energy sweeps through me and I am able to fight Vanitas back again. I knock him down and go to stab my Keyblade into him but he knocks it out of my hands and grabs me by the throat and proceeds to lift me into the air. I soon begin to have difficulties breathing. I fight to knock him off me, but he's still stronger than me.

I reach for my Keyblade and it appears in my hand and I stab it into his back and he roars, dropping me and my Keyblade appears in my hand and he staggers backwards. "You fuck!" he yells, glowing in black, clearly attempting to heal himself. _This is my chance!_ I go for him, Keyblade in hand and get good combo hits on him before he uses Darkness to throw me back. Then something catches me midair and I'm stuck there now. I'm unable to move but that doesn't stop me from struggling.

"You little fuck." he spits, "You'll pay for that!" He then summons his X-Blade again and walks up to me and I grit my teeth, ready for the attack. He raises his X-Blade and lays the tip on my chest. I suck in my breath, waiting for the pain to start, as I know it inevitably will.

He sneers and drags the thing down my chest. It cuts right through my shirt and skin, causing me to bleed and I scream from the sudden rush of intense pain. "Having fun yet, Sora?" he laughs, digging the blade in deeper, causing me to scream louder. Not that it will help. We're in the Darkness, and alone. I can scream all I want, no one will come for me.

He laughs as I scream. He digs it in deeper and twists it, causing the blade to cut deeply and tear into my skin and tissues. "Want me to stop yet? All you have to do is give up your heart!" he sneers. "G-go to hell!" I snap and spit blood on him. That made him angry and he dug the blade in deeper, causing me to scream again, and bleed terribly.

"You know, Sora. Once your dead and I have your heart, I can use it to transform into you. And you know what I'll do then?" he sneers. I didn't dare answer, I didn't believe he could get to my heart. I know he'll kill me soon though. "I'll use your image and kill off all your little friends." he sneers, "Starting with that pretty little red head. What was her name again? Kairi?" My eyes went wide, "Don't you fucking touch her!" I hissed, which only caused him to laugh. "As if you can stop me!" he smirked.

I summoned my Keyblade and some how managed to escape the force holding me and I lunged at him, knocking him down, with me on top of him and I pin him there. "You will not touch my friends." I snarled. He grinned, "Wanna bet?" He pushed me off him and came at me with his blade but I was ready, so I countered him with shooting a ball of light at him, which he got hit by this time.

He flew across the platform and landed just shy from the edge and I quickly ran to him to deliver more attacks before he could get up. I got to him and delivered a few attacks before he pushed me back and stood up. He sneered and shot Darkness at me, but I dodged it this time and he was right in front of me when I came back to the ground. "Gotcha!" he yelled, striking me down with his blade, cutting from my right shoulder to my left hip. Thankfully he didn't cut deep enough to slice me in half. But now I was losing too much blood too quick, and I could no longer move a muscle.

He comes up to me and smiles, holding his X-Blade right above where my heart would be. "Say good-bye forever, Sora." he sneered, preparing to bring the weapon down on me and fully end my chances of seeing my friends again, and of course, my life. I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact. _I'm sorry Kairi, Riku, Roxas. I wasn't able to come back like I promised to._

I could still hear Vanitas laughing and I waited for the strike to hit me, to end my life, whereas it ended before. But the strike never came. I opened my eyes to see a very shocked Vanitas be side me, and a see through version of Kairi, blocking his blade with her own. "K-Kairi?" I gasped, my eyes wide. _How is this possible? He couldn't see Riku and Roxas before!_

"Hand on, Sora!" she said, keeping Vanitas's weapon still. He regained himself and pushed against the see through version of the girl I love. She kept herself still, so he couldn't move her. _How is this possible? _I could slowly feel my strength returning. Then I realized. _My heart, it's creating these images of how he sees them to help me win against Vanitas, they can't attack! That's why she's only keeping him locked with her! So I can regain my strength and fight back!_

"This is it, Sora! Can you fight?" she asks. I stand up in her place and summon my Keyblade and with a grin I say, "You tell me." She disappears and Vanitas's weapon is released and he immedietly strikes at me but I easily block it. I also realized the wounds he gave me were slowly healing themselves. _Thanks, Little_ _Me. _I bring him back with my own attacked, knocking him down and I strike at him but he blocks and gets back to his feet. _He doesn't leave any openings!_

Just then, as he was standing, the one second he had his blade down I saw the opening and I went for it. By the time he realized what I was doing I had my Keyblade right through his heart and he was staring at me in shock, black blood spilling from his mouth, and soaking his suite from the hole I made in his hear. "Guess what, Vanitas?" I say with a soft smile, "I can and I did. I win. Game over."

I pull my Keyblade form him and he begins to be engulfed in Darkness. I didn't know if he was dead or just put back in my heart, never to awaken again, but I didn't care. I won. And now I'll be able to come back to the light with my friends. Just then I saw a bright light that looked like stairs leading down to he platform I was on. And at the other end was a sixteen year old version of myself.

"Sora! Come on! I have the heart fully connected! Come back to the worlds of Light, Sora!" he was calling to me. I found myself smiling, and tears falling from my eyes. This is it. The moment I've waited two and a half years for. To come from the Darkness, back into the Light. Little Sora looked really excited, he was practically jumping up and down calling, "Come on, Sora! They're all waiting for you! Come on! You don't want to make them wait any longer do you? Come on!"

I could help but to laugh and I began to walk up the stairs made of light, leading to the huge light doorway where my heart stood waving at me and calling to me happily. "I'm coming! Will you knock off that screaming?" I laughed. He laughed too and kept waving and calling for me. I was about half way now and he looked like he wanted to run to where I was and pull me the rest of the way, like I wasn't walking fast enough for his anticipation.

I got to the door and he held out his hand to me. "Take my hand and your heart will return to you, then you can return to the light, and you'll age the two years you deserve to have." he says with a smile. I nod and take his hand and he starts to disappear. "Thank you." I say just as he disappears and I step through the door and I find myself staring at the people I never thought I'd ever see again. And I couldn't stop smiling. And even worse than that, I couldn't stop crying!


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy chapter 9 in Riku's P.O.V.! Because I just love writing in his P.O.V. Oh, and for those who keep reading every update I make, I have decided there will be another book to this and I'm planning to make this a saga!**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes when Little Sora disappeared and our Sora was standing there, crying like a baby! He had deffinentally grew in the two and a half years he was gone; his hair is wilder than ever, and longer too, it covers his eyes for the most part, and his clothes, again, are too small. _Heh, that happens a lot to him, waking up with small_ clothes.

"Sora!" cries Kairi, immedietly attacking the brunette with a hug and he yelps but then laughs and wraps his arms around her as well. "Kairi!" he laughs. I can't help but to smile at this, this is how it should be. Kairi with Sora. Once the red head had released Sora he looked right at me and smiled. "Riku!" he said, surprisingly, attacking me with a hug himself.

"Sora!" I gasped in surprise, and because he was hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. Roxas saw this and laughed, pulling his Somebody off of me. "Dude, he couldn't breathe!" he laughs. Sora laughs too and then hug attacks Roxas, also shouting his name. Then in turn, he does the same with Namine. He is glad to be back. Just as we're glad to have him back.

* * *

"Okay, Sora!" says Roxas, "It's official! You need new clothes and a hair cut! You look like a bum and we don't roll with bums!" "You rolled with Axel." snickers Sora, who receives a punch in the shoulder from Roxas. "Okay, okay!" I said, getting their attention, "We'll take Sora to get new clothes, so no more bashing on him! He's only been back for about fifteen minutes!"

"Yeah!" laughs Sora, "Give me a break guys!" So new clothes and a hair cut for Sora later we were all hanging on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, wondering what we should do next. Sora suggested sit there and eat sea salt ice cream forever. _Thanks a lot for showing that to him, Roxas!_ We all laughed and he gave us confused looks and that just made us laugh harder.

"But seriously guys," I say, once the laughter has died down, "what are we going to do now?" "Yeah, we saved Sora like we've been trying to do for almost three years." states Kairi, looking around for suggestions. "Maybe we could find Xion and Axel?" suggests Namine. "That sounds good, Nami, but I think we should locate Masters' Ven, Aqua, and Terra." says Roxas.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." says Kairi, "Didn't Mickey say they thought they killed Vanitas? I think finding them will help us figure out how to end Vanitas." I nodded, "Great thinking, Kai. We'll go find them then look for Xion and Axel." Everyone agrees, Sora more confused than them, but still agrees. "Can we have another ice cream first?" asks Sora. _Again I say: Thank's a lot for showing that to him, Roxas!_

* * *

As we were all getting on our armor and gliders I had to teach Sora how to do his, he learned pretty quickly though. His armor is gold and black, sort of like Ventus's and his glider matches. So we all were on our gliders and making our way to the world we thought the three Masters' might be at: Castle Oblivion.

As we landed outside of the castle we noticed the castle was glowing with Darkness. "You don't think...?" Kairi trailed of to me. I shook my head, not knowing what to say. Sora was just staring at the castle. "Sora?" I asked. He didn't answer me, he just walked ahead of us and went inside the castle. _Was that my imagination? Or did I just see his eyes turn yellow?_

We went into the castle after him, our Keyblades summoned, expecting the worst. We easily got into the castle, the inside looked as the outside did: glowing in Darkness. There were parts of the floor where puddles of Darkness lay. "Watch out for those, you'll fall into Darkness with no way out." I warned, pointing to the puddles before us.

They nodded and we got through the room carefully without any problem what so ever. Until we reached the second floor. Then we ran into Xaldin. "Where do you four think you're going?" he asked in that annoyingly deep voice. "To the next floor to find our friends." Roxas answers smoothly.

"How funny, you think I'm going to let you pass." sneers Xaldin. "Exactly." grins Roxas, summoning both of his Keyblades. "I'll stay with Roxas and fight this guy, you two go on ahead and find the others. The Masters' are deffinentally here if these guys are." says Namine, preparing for the battle. Kairi and I nodded and made a mad dash for the door.

Xaldin moves to stop us but Namine holds out her hand at him and yells, "STOP!" and he's frozen in his tracks it seems. _Since when could she do that? I need to pay more attention to her._ We made it to the door and went easily through, and we passed the next two floor uninterrupted.

Then as we pass onto the fifth floor we are stopped by none other than Demyx. I would rather not fight him, he seems so harmless anyway. "Sorry to say this, but I'm not allowed to let you pass." pouts Demyx, "I told them I didn't wanna fight but do they listen? No! So now I haveta fight ya." He summons his sitar and gets into a battle stance.

Kairi and I summon our Keyblades and get into our own battle stances, I stand in front of Kairi, our formation never changing. "I don't want to fight you either. Never really had a problem with you. How about you just let us pass and just say you fought us but we didn't kill you?" I asked, hoping he would make this easy for us.

"Sorry, but no can do. I would love to do that, I really would, but Xemnas and Xehanort would have my head!" says Demyx. "Xehanort?" I asked. "Yeah, didn't you know he's the one telling Xemnas how to run things? Who to keep for the New Organization, who to drop? The guy running the show?" asks Demyx, surprised that I hadn't even heard of this man.

"No." Kairi answers. "What? You haven't? I wonder why not? He keeps saying how much of an annoyance you all are." says Demyx._ That's the key to distracting him! Keep him talking! _I let my Keyblade disappear and said, "Would you tell us about him then? I think that if he knows of us it's only fair that we know of him."

"Yeah sure. Hey wait!" shouts Demyx, "You're trying to distract me so I won't fight you!" _Well damn._ I sighed and resummoned my Keyblade and got back in formation stance with Kairi right by me. He starts to play on his sitar and says, "Dance Bubbles Dance!" and bubbles come out and actually attack us. What a lame move. We easily evaded and destroyed his pathetic bubbles.

"Dance Water Dance!" he says, as water figures form and start to try and attack us, of course we beat them too and then I head right for him while he tries to control the water, he can't defend himself and control the attacks on Kairi at the same time, this is my chance.

I rush up to him and hit him repeatedly and the water figures disappear and Kairi runs up to us and joins in on the attacks on Demyx. It didn't take much for him to fall back and try to disappear, trying to escape from us. "Oh no you don't!" cries Kairi, shooting light at him, finishing him off.

Once he had disappeared in Darkness we went to the next floor and found Terra there, he was fighting with someone I had never seen before. It was an old man using a Keyblade, and it seemed Terra was losing. But how could Terra, who's stronger than I am, lose to an old man like that?

"Terra?" calls Kairi, clearly not understanding who that man is or how he's losing. Just like me. He looks at her only for a second before he continues his attacks on the old man. When the old man notices us he smiles in a wicked manner and disappears in Darkness. Something about that man wasn't right.

"Terra who was that guy?" I asked, walking up to him, with Kairi right beside me. "That was Xehanort." he sighed, clearly worn out. I gasped. "Xehanort?" asks Kairi, "The guy Demyx was talking about?" She turned towards me, directing her last question at me. I nodded, what else could I do. "Yeah Xehanort. He's the one calling all the shots or so I've heard." says Terra, letting his Keyblade disappear.

"Where are Masters' Aqua and Ventus?" I asked, looking around, even though I knew they weren't in the room. "Yeah why aren't they with you?" asks Kairi, "Aren't they here?" "They're here." sighs Terra, "They just went on ahead of me. I don't know what Aqua's plans are, but Ven wants to talk to Sora. I saw him come by here earlier, don't know where he went, or even why he didn't answer when I called to him. Then Xehanort showed up. Something's not right with Sora."

"What do you mean something's not right with Sora?" demands Kairi, "We were just with him a little while ago, he seemed fine!" I still neglected to tell her about the sudden color change in Sora's eyes. I probably should have told her though. But still I didn't say a word about it.

"I don't know." says Terra, shaking his head, "But something wasn't right about him. He seemed different somehow. Evil even. I'm not sure why but that's how I felt." "That's crazy!" said Kairi. _Maybe I should tell them now. _"I don't know but that's how it felt!" says Terra, a little frustrated.

I sighed, I have to tell them now. Ventus may be in danger. "I saw something when Sora went inside the castle." I confessed. Both their eyes were on me. "What?" asks Terra. "What did you see?" asks Kairi. "When Sora passed me, I saw his blue eyes turn yellow." I confessed.

"Yellow?" asks Terra in disbelief, "Yellow as in, Vanitas's eye color yellow?" "Afraid so." I said with a nod. Terra and Kairi both gasped. "We have to find and save Ven then!" says Terra, suddenly not looking so worn out. _I guess friends being in danger does that to you, makes you full of energy again._

So we rushed through the door, finding no one in the next room we kept running, hoping of finding Masters' Ventus and Aqua soon. We kept running through each room uninterrupted, that part I liked. But when we did get to the room Master Ventus and Sora were in I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Master Ventus was being held against the wall by Unversed and Sora was walking up to him with a sick smile on his face. And the twisted thing about it, was that Sora's eyes were yellow, and his hair was black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ventus's P.O.V. because I can! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The Unversed had me pinned and I couldn't move a muscle. Somehow I'd seen this before, but I couldn't remember where. But more importantly, why is Vanitas controlling Sora? When Sora came up to me with Vanitas's signature grin on his face I knew this isn't Sora.

He grinned and his eyes burned intensely. I knew he wanted to see me die. I could see it in his eyes. But I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of it. Because the moment he slips and I get free I'm going to tear his soul out of Sora and destroy him once and for all!

He went to touch me so I spit on him and glared and his grin faded and cold eyes bore into my soul. I kept up the glare anyway. Terra always said I could kill a man with my cold stare. Let's see if it works on Vanitas. But I have had enough of him so I asked, "What'd you do to him?" and he answered me with a laugh and said, "I simply gave him the power you could only dream of, Ventus."

"You're a monster, Vanitas! You're ruining him!" I shouted. "Well then, oh well!" he laughed. This guy was making me so angry. Why couldn't he just leave Sora alone and come after me again? Why couldn't he have died when we thought he had? I tried to get loose from the Unversed and he laughed, "You can't escape those!"

"Hey, Vanitas!" calls Kairi. I look at her and she has her Keyblade drawn. "What?" he growls. "How about a rematch?" she demands. "You wouldn't dare hurt your poor little Sora!" he laughed, which seemed to make the Princess even madder. "I'll kill you!" she shrieks, running at him. He smiles and puts out his hand and Darkness shoots out at her. "Take that, Princess!" he laughs.

"Kairi!" shouts Riku as Kairi is throws back to where she was previously standing. "Kairi are you okay?" he asks, holding her in his arms now. I couldn't hear what Terra was saying to Riku but Riku approved it. I think they are making plans. Terra summons his Keyblade and Vanitas immedietly looks at him.

"What do you think you can accomplish? You're still fighting the Darkness in your heart, as is he. So why do you think you have any chance against me?" asks Vanitas. Terra didn't answer, just glared and gripped his Keyblade harder. "Oh? You want to fight me? Is that it?" sneers Vanitas.

"No." says Terra, "I want to kill you!" Vanitas laughs, "You don't have what it takes!" "I'll show you who doesn't have what it takes!" yells Terra, running at Vanitas. _Is he really willing to harm Sora just to get to Vanitas? This is madness!_ I kept trying to get free but couldn't. Before I had time to realize, I saw Riku in the corner not to far from me. _What is he_ _planning? _

Before I had time to react, Riku had summoned his Keyblade and the Unversed went after him and I was free. _So that was his plan. He's killing all of them way too easily._ I ran up to help Terra, who was already fighting Vanitas. I tried to attack him from behind but he saw me and jumped up, leaving me to attack Terra instead, but we stopped right before our attacks met and we glared up at Vanitas who just laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that, Veni Boy!" laughs Vanitas. I seethe and shouts, "Don't call me Veni Boy!" and I threw a bomb I didn't know I had at him and he jumped away from it just as it exploded. "We need a plan, Ven." said Terra and I nodded my agreement.

"But what do we do?" I asked, "He knows our fighting styles!" "I have an idea." says Terra. "Well what is it?" I asked. He leaned closer to me and I kept an eye on Vanitas as Terra whispered his idea in my ear. Once he had finished I looked at him and grinned, "That's perfect!" "Just wait for your cue to start, you can attack, but you know what to do." he said with a grin of his own and I nodded.

Once Vanitas landed Terra immedietly went for him with me right beside him and we got a bunch of combos on him before he rose back into the air and Terra boosted me up then launched me in the air and I fought with Vanitas until I fell back down, which I landed on my feet and Vanitas smirked. "You'll have to do better, Veni Boy!" he laughed.

I gritted my teeth and watched as he made his decent and the fact that he hadn't noticed Terra coming up behind him. I smirked and he looked at me in confusion and hatred. "Watch your back, Vanitas." I sneered. "what?" he asked in confusion. Just then Terra wrapped his arms around him and had him locked into the hold as I walked up tp him, my Keyblade held tightly in hand.

"What do you think you're going to do? Kill me? You'll kill your precious Sora too!" he yells. "No one ever said anything about killing you, Vanitas." I said plainly. He glared at me and I brought my Keyblade up to where his heart it. "I'm just doing to unlock his heart so I can drag you out." I said with a small smile.

He growled and I stabbed the end of my Keyblade into his heart and he let out a scream. I smiled, "Game over, Vanitas." "It's never game over, Ventus! Never! I will never be defeated! I can not die!" he laughed. I narrowed my eyes and stabbed the Keyblade in deeper and he screamed some more. "Not too deep, Ven." warns Terra. "I know. I'm not in too deep."I said plainly.

Soon Vanitas stopped screaming and stopped moving all together. Sora's body went completely limp. His hair started to fade back to it's natural brown color and I sighed and pulled my Keyblade out. Sora looked up at me and his eyes were ocean blue again. "You're back." I smiled. "Where did I go?" he asks. Terra releases him. "It doesn't matter where you went." says Kairi, now coming up to us, "What matters is that you're back."

"Kairi!" he calls happily, hugging the red headed Princess. "Are you all right?" I asked her. She nods and smiles, "Thank you for saving him, Ven. I owe you one." "You owe me nothing, Princess." I say with a soft smile of my own. Terra smiles and pats my back and Riku joins are little group.

"You saved him." says Riku. It wasn't a question. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and we went on the the next floor to find Aqua. I didn't know Roxas and Namine were here until Kairi mentioned them. "We'll just have to go get them too once we get Aqua." I said. The others nodded their support ad we went on to another floor, having not seen anyone on the previous floor.

Once we passed to the next floor we were stopped by none other than Larxene. "Thought you could get rid of me huh?" she sneered. I sighed and summoned my Keyblade. "I don't have time for this!" I shouted angrily. "What a mouth you have. Rushing a woman? Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" she said, her voice filled with hate, "I'll just have to teach you myself then!" Her knives appeared in between her fingers on both hands and she crossed them over her chest and grinned.

I gritted my teeth and prepared for an attack. "You guys go on ahead, find Aqua then get you all and Roxas and Namine out. I'll meet you somewhere." I said to my friends. "But, Ventus!" fought Terra. "Go!" I said angrily, "I won't say it twice!" They took my advice and they found their way around Larxene while I kept her busy.

Once they had gone she extends her arms and grins, "time to die now, little boy." "Hardly, old woman." I grinned, running at her. She scoffs and raises her arm, sending lightning flashing down on me but I'm quicker than she thought and I evaded all of it and reached her with a combo attack before she jumped back away from me angrily.

"You'll pay for that!" she growls. "Bring it on." I say, unamused and ran at her again planning more combo hits that will affect her. She jumps away several times but I still manage to damage her, which she has yet to have done on me. Then she comes at her with her knives and I jump back but she manages to slice my arm open with three of them in her left hand.

I yell in pain and jump away from her, but she comes right at me again so I'm forced to fight back. I raise my Keyblade to block, then sweep around her and hit her in the back with the back of my blade and she growls, falling to one knee, when I got for another attack and spins around and knocks me away from her.

"Time to die!" she said, raising her arm as lightning shoots down again, and this time it actually hits me head on and I collapse on the floor in terrible pain. She walks up to me with a smirk on her face. "It's too bad. If you would have been a good boy I wouldn't have had to kill you. Too late now." she laughs, raising her knives to stab them into my chest.

"I'm not done yet!" I growled, hitting her with my Keyblade to put distance between us so I could get up. Once I was standing I used cure on myself and went at her again. She growls and raises both arms and a lot of lightning comes down on me, but I'm quick on my feet again and only got hit by two or three then I was at her and hitting her with multiple combos at once. There's no way I'm letting her escape me now!

I got to her when she tried to get away from me and I hit her with more combo hits and she tried to hit me back but I was quicker and no longer as worn out as she was and I got more hits on her and she dropped to the floor, becoming engulfed by the Darkness. "No!" she shrieks, "Not again! I can't die again! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then she disappears and I sigh and use cure again then run to catch up with my friends on the floors above.

"Where did they go?" I asked myself as I made my way through the empty floors, looking for traces of my friends and When I did find someone it was Terra, laying on the floor, breathing heavily. "Terra!" I called, running up to my best friend, "Are you all right?" "V-Ventus..." he said, opening his eyes and smiling at me, "It's okay, it's okay now. I won. I beat Xemnas. Now the others will be free..."

"Terra?" I asked, taking him into my arms to try and elevate him, "Terra, what happened?" "We were...trying to find...Aqua...Xemnas had her...I got him to...release her...and she and the...others...went further ahead...to defeat...Xehanort...I stayed behind...and fought...Xemnas..." he tried to explain. "Terra!" I said in worry, I could tell his injuries were very bad, and he didn't seem all there somehow. "Terra!" I called to him. His eyes were closed.

"I did it, Ventus..." he said, a small smile crossing his lips and he opens his eyes barely to look at me. "What, Terra?" I asked, tears threatening to pour from my eyes, "What did you do?" "I...won..." he says, his voice barely a whisper. "Terra..." I said, no longer able to keep the tears back. He reaches up and places his hand on my head and rubs my hair, making it messier than it already is.

"Don't, kid. Don't cry...over me...I'll see you again." says Terra, "I'll...see you...again..." His hand slips from my head and lands beside his body and his smile remained and his eyes were still open, but they were empty. "Terra?" I gasped. I didn't get an answer from him. "Terra!" I tried, shaking him a little. Still no response. "Terra!" I tried again. Still no response from him. Tears were pouring down my face like a waterfall that just wouldn't stop. I held my friend close to me. "TERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy in Aqua's P.O.V.! I am now about a third of the way done with this book! :D So I would like to thank the three reviewers who always review like crazy.**

**XxGothGurlxX**

**TWILIGHTMAST3R**

**Justice333**

**I love you guys! And all my other readers!**

* * *

We were running from floor to floor, trying to find Xehanort and end this all. I had Riku, Kairi, and Sora with me and we are going to end this once and for all! Terra was with us but he stayed back to fight, and Sora told me Ven would be catching up soon. But I can't get the thought out of my head that something's wrong. _Please come back safe you two._

We make it through another empty room. "Where is everyone? I know we haven't kill them all." I said. "Very right you are." says a husky dark voice and we all whirled around to see Xehanort there with other members of the New Organization with their hoods up so they weren't recognizable.

"Xehanort." I growled. The others instantly summoned their Keyblades and I didn't hesitate to summon my own. "Now, now, Master Aqua." says Xehanort in a calm voice, "I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here with a proposition." "What?" asks Riku in disbelief, "Don't believe him! He's probably lying!"

"Why should I believe you?" I asked the old man in front of me, whom I hate with all my being. "Because I have something you want." he says with a weird smile. My hand tightened around my Keyblade's hilt and my eyes narrow. "And what would that be?" I asked slowly.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you?" he asks. "How about you show me here or I kill you?" I asked, gripping my Keyblade tighter. I hate when people know things I don't. Then I heard some very familiar laughter and we all spun around to see the very infamous Vanitas standing there leaning against the wall twirling his Keyblade around his hand with a freaky grin on his face.

"Vanitas?" I asked, rather hatefully. He just laughed, "Hello to you to,_ Aqua._" "That's _Master Aqua_ to you!" I growled. He just laughed. "But I thought Ventus destroyed you!" says Riku to Vanitas. "Hardly. I told him I can not be killed by a mere light show like that." smirks Vanitas, as if he's god or something. Which he _so_ isn't.

"Then why are you here? You're not working with these guys are you?" I asked in disbelief. I had never known Vanitas to follow orders, why he would now is just beyond me. "Kind of sort of." he laughed. "That doesn't make any sense!" replies Kairi. _Damn right it doesn't!_

"Vanitas is here as, let's just say he's here to help make the deal." says Xehanort. "What deal?" I asked, turning back to him and narrowing my eyes, "You haven't offered me anything." "Indeed you are right. But you see," he says, opening his palm in front of me and an image shows in it, the image is moving too. My eyes widen and I gasp when I realize what it is. Ventus is holding onto Terra and he's crying! "what did you do to them?" I instantly demanded, getting into my fighting stance.

"Hey now," says Vanitas, leaving the wall and appearing in front of me, "you haven't even heard the proposal yet." I growl and swing at him but he appears on my other side with a laugh. "I don't want your damn deals! I want my friends! What have you done with them?" I demanded.

"Feisty." purrs Vanitas. "Go to hell!" I growled at him. He laughed and appears in front of me. "Only if you're coming too, babe." he sneers. "Don't call me babe." I growl. He laughs and pushes me, causing me to fly across the room and land against the wall with a groan. "Master Aqua!" Kairi called with a worried expression.

"Want to rethink that, _babe?_" sneers Vanitas. I growled and got back to my feet and took my Keyblade back in hand and ran straight for him. "I'll leave this to you, Vanitas. Just don't break them." says Xehanort disappearing with the others. "No promises!" laughs Vanitas.

"Aqua, wait!" calls Sora as I pass him. I run right at Vanitas and swing down on him but he evaded my attack while laughing. The little bastard hasn't even summoned his Keyblade yet! I growled and grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me and went to stab him with my blade. "Nope!" he laughs, appearing behind me and wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear, "You gotta do better than that, babe."

"Get off her!" yells Sora, hitting Vanitas from behind and he releases me and jumps off to the side and I turn to thank Sora but he's already over at Vanitas, trying to attack him but Vanitas is dodging ever move he makes and he still hasn't drawn his weapon!

I run to help the brunette with the same spirit as Ventus. I noticed Kairi and Riku racing off behind me to help Sora also. Vanitas keeps laughing as Sora tries to hit him but he keeps evading his attacks like their nothing. It's not hard to tell Sora's getting frustrated.

We get to him and all try to attack Vanitas but it's like our weapons are too slow! He's easily moving fast enough to evade every attack from all four of us! I growled and thrust my Keyblade into his side and he screams and shoots me with Darkness, causing me to fly back across the room. "Master Aqua!" yells Kairi and Riku at once. In an instant Vanitas is standing over me with an angry look on his face and in his eyes.

He then summons his X-Blade. "NO!" roars Sora, tackling Vanitas from behind, latching himself onto his back and digging his hands into his shoulders. Vanitas yells and tries to shake Sora off but Sora's not letting go. Riku and Kairi help me up then run to help Sora. Vanitas is striking him with his blade but Sora still won't let go!

I summon my Keyblade again, since it got knocked out of my hand, and too far away, so it appeared in my hand and I went after Vanitas and tried to attack from the front while he kept trying to shake Sora off his back. Then Vanitas started to grin and glow black and purple. I gasped, _No, Sora!_

"SORA!" I screamed, tackling Vanitas, causing Sora to fall off and away from Vanitas. Vanitas is still glowing, and now so am I. "You are a fool to do this after the last time it sent you to the Worlds of Darkness for twelve years!" says Vanitas, as the floor around us starts to turn black with Darkness as well. "I would rather go back then let you harm the strongest Light yet!" I said, keeping a tight hold on Vanitas so he can't escape. "If I'm going so are you! We'll go to hell together, Vanitas!" I said.

"You are a fool, Aqua!" he said. "If I'm the fool then you don't even deserve to exist." I said calmly. Just then the floor around us started to pull us both under. "Master Aqua!" calls Sora, who tries to run to me but Riku reluctantly hold him back. "Aqua!" he calls. "Apologize to Ven for me! He's a little on the wild side like Sora there, take care of him for me, Riku, I'm trusting you!" I said with a smile. He nods, "I will! But you better come back to us, Aqua!" "I will." I said, as Vanitas and I are fully dragged under and the Darkness above us leaves the floor but now all I see if Darkness.

"You've doomed yourself." Vanitas sneers. "So have you." I said, glaring at him. "Oh? Because I'm sure I can get out of here, whereas you, a Light who can not use any Darkness because non resides in your heart, can not." he said with a smug smile. "I got out before." I reminded him sternly. "Yes, because King Mickey helped you, but this isn't the Dark Margin, and he can't get here! This place hasn't even been charted yet!" he laughs.

"My Light will always find a door." I said as we landed on a stained glass platform that has a picture of me on it with smaller pictures of Ven and Terra on both sides. "What is this?" I asked, getting off of Vanitas. "Your platform. Every Princess of Heart and Light has one. I have one too, but it's mixed with Veni Boy's." answers Vanitas, standing up.

"Well while you're stuck here I got stuff to do, babe. I'll visit you later!" laughs Vanitas, who disappears instantly and I growl. "DON'T CALL ME BABE, VANITAS!" I scream to no one, hoping he heard me. I sighed and sat down on the platform near the pictures of Ventus and Terra and I examined them.

"Terra." I sighed, running my finger tips over the picture of my friend's face. I looked over at Ven's and did the exact same thing. "I'm never getting out of here am I?" I asked no one, a small smile crossing my lips. "Don't give up yet, Aqua. There's still time." says a voice that's all too familiar. I look up to see Terra, but he looks all transparent. "Terra?" I asked, "Why do you look like that? Is Ven here too?"

"No, Ventus is still in the Worlds of Light. And I look like this because I died, and I was sent here. To this very platform. Then I saw Vanitas ditch you here. Did he kidnap you?" he said. "No, I did this to save Sora. Wait what do you mean you're dead?" I demanded. He smiled softly and says, "Xemnas killed me, but not before I killed him."

"Terra..." I said. He sighed and sat down beside me. "I'll find a way out for you. This is what's left of me now, I can't go anywhere but here. But you, you're still alive, Aqua. And Ventus still needs you. Lord knows the kid can't be left to his own devices!" laughs Terra. "Yeah." I smiled, "But I can find my own way out."

"I don't thin so, Aqua." he chuckles, "This place has no light except for the light illuminating from the platforms themselves." "Then that's it!" I said. "What's it?" asks Terra in a confused tone. "The platforms! They carry light, I can use that to get back!" I said in an excited tone. "And how do you expect to do that?" he asks.

"I'll figure something out." I promised, "But this is a start! Something to go on." "You always were the smart one, the one who always made the clearly thought out plans that won ever time." smiles Terra, looking up at nothing. "Yes but you won everything by your sheer power of will." I commented with a soft loving smile. "And Ven?" he chuckles.

"Ven is the one who tried to copy everything we did." I laughed. Terra laughed too and suddenly this dark situation seemed, lighter somehow. Maybe it was Terra's spirit here, or my feelings for him. Either way his presence made things easier for me. "Ventus is growing up though. Doing things for himself, wanting to protect what he holds close to his heart." says Terra, looking down at the picture of Ventus beside him. "You can say that gain." I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**In this chapter it shall be Vanitas's P.O.V. Oh and to TWI1IGHTMAST3R I'm sorry for spelling your name wrong. Now, onward with the story!**

* * *

I returned to the castle after stranding Aqua in the Darkness where I also had Sora trapped, but this one can't be marked because there's just too much Darkness. I sighed and looked around. Why did he have to make me babysit the bratty Lights? I would just love to break one of them just to spite that old man. Hmmm. Yes, that would be very fun. "Heh heh heh heh." I chuckled softly.

* * *

I made my way through the castle through dark corridors and such things as that as I went to find Sora and his loser friends. I finally found them in a lower floor talking with who I was told was Namine and Roxas. I saw everyone was there except Aqua and Terra. I know Xemnas failed when he died but he also won by killing the tough Light. One less to deal with for me. That should make betraying Xehanort and throwing everything into the Darkness where I will rule a tad bit easier with less confrontation to deal with.

I still hate all these people. Especially these Lights, worthless children! I watched them, I think they are trying to come up with a plan. A plan for what? Who said they were allowed to leave? I won't let them escape. "I think you're missing someone." I smirked. They all turned and faced me with angry expressions and that made my grin widen. These children are so fun to fuck with!

"Vanitas, why won't you just die?" demands Ventus. That makes me laugh, "Because I am invincible, Veni Boy!" "I said not to call me that! Where have you taken Aqua? Give her back!" he says angrily. "And if I don't?" I sneered. Sora suddenly summoned his Keyblade and ran at me. _This kid's an idiot!_ I laughed and shot Darkness at him, causing him to fly back to the other side of the room.

"Sora!" calls Riku, who then looks at me angrily. I smirked, "Gonna do something or just stare at me, pretty boy?" He was seething and I was enjoying this. _Now, aha! There she is!_ "Princess." I greeted her extending my hand for her to take, "Come with me and I will show you where Aqua is." "Will you release her?" asks Kairi. _Morons! All of them! I'm the bad guy for crying out loud!_ "Of course." I said, "Anything you wish."

"He's lying." says Riku, narrowing his eyes. "I am an honest man if nothing else." I said with a smile. _Of course I'm lying you idiot!_ "So what do you say, Princess?" I asked, turning my attention back to her and extending my arm once more. She looks away and I bring my hand in some, "Don't you want to see her?"

"I do, more than anything. But not with you around!" she said, summoning her Keyblade and I smiled, letting my hand drop to my side. "I see." I said, smiling evilly at her, "Then it seems I have to take you by force then." "You won't touch her!" says Riku, getting in front of the princess. I smirks, "You think you can stop me? ME? The greatest Darkness these worlds have ever seen? Ha! You're crazy! There is no way in he-" I was cut off by a rough fist to my face and I fall back onto the wall and I glare at the one who hit me._ Sora._

"You really need to shut up once in awhile. Every time we see you, you start talking about how great you are then you just never shut up. I'm getting real sick of you." he said. _The nerve of this kid! How dare he act as if he is above me! I'll put this brat in his place! He shall feel my wrath!_

I stood up again and summoned my X-Blade. "You'll pay for that." I said coldly, the smirk no longer playing along my lips. Sora quickly summons his Keyblade and jumps away from me. "Pay for what? Making you be quiet for once?" he laughs. I narrowed my eyes and disappeared into the floor. I can hear then wondering where I went, trying to think of where I'll come up at. Of course they make a circle around the Princess, but that won't stop me from getting to her. _Child's play!_

I come up right in front of Kairi and she gasps and they all turn to see me there and I smirk and grabbed their precious Princess and disappeared into the floor with her, already leaving that world. _Time for me to do things my way! Try to come save your little girlfriend now, Sora! Ha! You can't! You don't know where I'm taking her!_

I turn my X-Blade into a glider and put her on it in front of me, keeping one arm around her so she can't try anything funny and I summon my own armor, of black and red to match my glider. "Let go of me!" Kairi fought. "Be quiet and I won't be forced to hurt you." I said simply, still flying through the Darkness to the secret world I made my castle in.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" she asks, looking around and obviously seeing nothing. "That's a secret, Princess." I answered rather bordly. She groaned and I smirked, "Uncomfortable?" "Shut up." she snaps. I laughed and she glared up at me, which made me laugh more._ This is going to be fun._

* * *

Once I got her into the castle, what a hassle that was; I had to literally carry her because she refused to walk!, I put her in a room and locked her there. "Hey, let me out!" she said. "I'd rather not." I smirked. "Vanitas!" she yells. "Yes?" I ask, leaning against the door because I think it's funny.

"Let me out!" she screams. "Nah. How about you stay there awhile, huh?" I smirked. "VANITAS!" she screams. "That won't make me open the door!" I laughed. She groaned and I heard shuffling, so I guess she went to sit on the bed. That room doesn't have windows either. _Stupid girl._

Eventually I got bored and left the door and went to go visit Aqua. So I went down into the very bottom of the castle and opened the black and only door there and I floated right into the Dark Abyss I sent her too. I got to where she was supposed to be and no one was there. "What?" I shouted, suddenly becoming angry, "How did she escape? Escape from here is impossible!" That's when I saw the lingering spirit. _Terra. He's to blame! He must have given her a way out of here!_

_No!_ "Where did you take her? How did she escape?" I demanded to know. Terra's spirit didn't answer me. Only smirked. _I would kill him if he wasn't already dead!_ "Tell me where she went!" I yelled. "Why should I? You can't hurt me." says Terra's spirit. That's when it hit me, how to get him to tell me. I smirked, "I can't hurt you but I can hurt a friend of yours. You know Kairi right? She's my prisoner now." His eyes widened and he glared at me, "Release her!" "Yeah, no." I sneered.

He summoned his Keyblade and I laughed and shot Darkness at him from my hand and he cringed and fell back. "Told you not to cross me, Terra. I have no emotion for the likes of you people." I said calmly and left the Dark Abyss, closing the door behind me and locking it, as if they could even find the door anyway.

But Aqua escaping is a problem. She might find Kairi and free her as well._ I can not let that happen!_ I rushed back to the room I have Kairi stashed in and said, "Still want out?" "Not funny, Vanitas!" she growled. I laughed. _Good, she's still there, and locked in, and alone. Perfect._

_I still need to find Aqua though. But it's no good now, she' probably long gone now. Oh well, I still have the Princess. I win this little battle. But the war is yet to be won. And I will win it. I always win. I refuse to lose. And no little Light twerp like Sora or Ventus will stand in my way! No one will stand in my way!_

* * *

I don't quite remember falling asleep but when I woke up Kairi's door was open and she wasn't in the room. _Aqua!_ I quickly got up and searched around for the two Princesses. I even sent out Unversed to find and bring them back. They haven't even left the castle yet. _Ha! Aqua thinks she can bring Terra back! He's gone, girlie, gone!_

I rushed to the basement to stop them from trying to get Terra's spirit out of the Dark Abyss. _They must not know that if his spirit is returned to him he can live again! _I got there just as Aqua was opening the door. "Stop!" I called, summoning my blade. "Kairi, hurry! Go in!" ushers Aqua. "Oh no you don't!" I said, appearing by them and grabbing Kairi's arm.

"Kairi!" says Aqua, "Release her, Vanitas!" I smirk, "Who are you to be bossing me around?" She growls and summons her Keyblade. "Like I'm scared of that thing. Who wins ever time we fight, Aqua? Oh that's right! It's me!" I snicker. "Not this time!" she says. "How is this time any different?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips once again.

"this time," she says, somehow glowing a soft blue, the same shade as her hair, "I'll win!" Energy waves are blasting off of her so strong I'm literally being pushed away from her. I slice the air with the X-Blade and the energy stops then circles around Aqua, swirling around her like a force field.

"You think that'll scare me?" I laughed. "It wasn't meant to scare you." she says calmly, "It's meant to kill you!" I keep a hold of Kairi, "You wouldn't dare fight me while I have control over Kairi would you? Your precious Princess could die." I laughed. Aqua glares at me and points her Keyblade at me. "Release her now and I will spare your life." she says.

"Like I'm afraid of you." I smirked. She glared but I wouldn't let go of Kairi. "You actually think you can win?" I asked, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." "I know enough to stop you." she counters and I roll my eyes. "You're a fool." I said. "Like I haven't heard that one before." she smirks.

I glare and my eyes begin to glow. I know they are glowing because I feel the intense burning from the inside. But I've gotten used to it, so it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I smirk, "You can not win. Do you want to rethink your actions, Aqua?" She grips her Keyblade, "I said release her!" "And I said rethink your actions." I said, no longer smiling.

"I won't, now release her!" says Aqua, preparing to attack me. "Hmph. Big mistake." I said, a smirk forming as I extend my hand like I'm going to touch her and Darkness comes from it and wraps around her and she yelps in pain. "There's still time. DO you want to rethink your actions, or die?" I asked, a sickly sweet smile playing along my lips now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for a P.O.V. not yet used in this story! So in Axel's P.O.V., enjoy chapter 13! Roxas's number! XD Enjoy and review at the end!**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Axel, it's this way!" she said, pointing to her left, thinking she's some kind of GPS or something. _Which she isn't._ I know where I'm going. "And I'm telling you, _Xion_, that it's north, not west." I sighed, walking the same as I had been. "Fine, but if we get lost it's on you!" she huffed. "And the last two times I let you lead and we got lost...?" I smirked.

She glared up at me and I chuckled softly and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the head. "I'm just messing with you, Xion. I know it's north though. I'm sure I can still feel the stronger of the Organization's pressure. I know you feel it too, I feel it where you're trying to go, but they aren't that strong, the real targets are this way. Besides, Roxas has it covered over there with the others. I can feel their pressures too." I explained.

"I know. I feel Roxas, and I just want to go and make sure he's okay. Even if it was almost three years ago and to save your life, I almost murdered my best friend." she says looking down. I quickly pull her into a hug and say, "Shh. No need for that now. We discussed this. He doesn't blame you, he's glad you saved me. We're all still friends here, Xion. Friends 'till the end. Got it memorized?" I just had to put my signature question in there.

Xion giggles and I smile. "That's better." I sighed. She sighs and we walk forward. We soon came unto a town and it looked run down if nothing else. To be stranger, I didn't see any people either. _Is this place deserted? I feel Darkness here, but not the way I did when we were in a world that had becomes consumed. The Darkness isn't coming from the world itself, but, from a single person._

"Do you feel that?" asks Xion, clearly unsettled. "Yeah I feel it." I answered, looking around slowly for the one bearing all that Darkness. I did see something go behind a building. I caught the flash of a torn red cape. "Xion-" I said as she interrupted me by saying, "I saw it too, Axel."

I immedietly took off in that direction. "Axel?" asks Xion, quickly trying to follow me. "The Darkness," I explain, "It's coming from that guy in the cape." She doesn't say anything, I know she feels it too. So I get around the house and see no sign of the guy in the torn red cape.

"Where did he go?" I asked. Just as the question left my lips I felt a gun pressed to the back of my head and Xion gasped, summoning her Keyblade. "Now that isn't very nice. How about you take the gun off my head so we can talk huh?" I asked. "And if I say no?" asks a dark and gruff voice, but nothing like Xemnas's voice.

"Then you deal with me." says Xion. I sigh and look at her with just my eyes. She sure looked ready to fight. _Bad choice, Xion. This guy...his energy..._ "Now, now." I said, "No need to fight, Xion. Mister just take the gun away form my head, we aren't here to fight." I assured.

The gun left my head and I sighed and turned to face my attacker. It's a guy maybe a little older than me, certainly the same height though, with shoulder length black hair that hangs in his face some with a red bandanna around his forehead with pale skin and brown-gold eyes wearing blue clothes and black knee bots, his left arm seems to be made of gold metal and he has a long torn red cape around his shoulders down to his shins.

"And who might you be?" I asked. "Maybe I should be asking you that." he answered, letting his hand holding the gun fall to his side. So he doesn't think of us as threats anymore. _Is that good or insulting?_ "Heh. Good point? My name is Axel, and that little lady right there is Xion. Got it memorized?" I said, adding my signature question and touching my temple to show remembering.

He cracks a smile and says, "I think I do." "And what about you?" asks Xion, "What's your name?" "My name is Vincent Valentine." he says, facing Xion now. "Well, Vincent," I said, getting his attention now, "how come there's no people here? I was told this town is always busy."

"It used to be." he says, "But that was before the Darkness came. It destroyed the people's hearts. Even the people themselves became creatures of the Darkness." "You mean the Heartless?" asks Xion. "Yes, those things." says Vincent, looking out past the buildings at something we couldn't see.

"So the Heartless took over. How are you still here then?" I asked. "I fought then. Drove them out. They haven't come back since." he said. "How long ago was this?" asks Xion. "Four months ago." says Vincent. "And they haven't come back?" I asked, "Something's not right."

"what do you mean?" asks Xion. "The Heartless always come back. As long as there is a heart the Darkness can take they come back. So why haven't they?" I asked. Xion looked stunned. She understood what I was trying to say. "It has something to do with Vincent's heart." she says.

"Exactly." I said with a nod. "what about my heart?" asks Vincent in confusion. "Something about your heart has kept the Heartless away. And that isn't something good." says Xion. "what exactly about it has kept them away?" he asks, in confusion still.

"Axel?" she asks me, not knowing the answer herself. I faced the two, my arms crossed over my chest and I sighed. They waited for my answer. "I don't know how it's even possible, seeing as to how you're acting now, Vincent, but your heart is filled with Darkness, that's the only reason the Heartless are staying away. But what freaks me out is the fact that you're full of light, yet your heart is full of Darkness." I explained.

"That isn't even possible!" says Xion in shock. "I know, but I see it plain as day in him!" I said shaking my head in frustration. I sighed and looked at them. "Vincent, we were sent here on word that a portal from this world leads to the Dark Relm. Have you seen anything suspicious?" I asked him.

"Actually, I have." he says. Xion gasps. I wasn't expecting him to have actually seen the portal. "Can you take us to it, Vincent?" asks Xion. "Of course." says Vincent, "On one condition." "What?" asks Xion. I just stood there watching him closely. I know he isn't evil but his heart says otherwise. So I'm not leaving him alone with my Xion any time soon. "I want to be fixed." says Vincent. "Fixed?" I asked in confusion. "I don't want to be the being in between. I want to be all light." says Vincent. "We'd need Kairi for that." comments Xion, "Since she is a Princess of Heart."

"I'll see what I can do about that. I promise, got it memorized?" I grinned. He smiled, I mean _actually_ smiled and said, "I believe so." "Right, so show us where the portal is!" says Xion happily. _What is she so happy about?_ "Right. This way." says Vincent, turning and heading for one of the old factory building.

He led us into the huge old building and we went up to maybe the third or fourth floor before he stopped and showed us this weird piece of metal. It looked like a tire but it was metal and white with glowing green stuff running all through it on top of a generator of some kind. "What is this thing?" I asked, "Did you see who put it here?"

"I didn't see her face. She wore a black coat with a hood over her head. She was complaining about why she had to put the portal here in the first place. A long with other things." he answers. "I see." I answered. "Larxene?" asks Xion. "Could be her." I answered. "Who is Larxene?" he asks. "Don't worry about it." I said, looking around for any sign of our old friends in the Organization._ I don't see anyone._ _So maybe we're safe. For now._

"Very well." says Vincent, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. _Hmm. He reminds me kinda of me._ I sighed and got closer to the glowing green thing to figure out how it could be used to take us to their secret hide out. Xion was right by me, also examining the machine for clues.

"I can't find an 'on' switch." frowns Xion. "Obviously an 'on' switch wouldn't be on something like this, Xion." I laughed. Xion giggles and we continue to look for a way to turn the thing on. Vincent walked over to the machine, opposite us and crouches down by it. "See something?" I asked him. "I just might have." he says.

"What is it?" asks Xion, trying to peer over where he was looking at. He moves a bit and something clicks and the machine lit up in green and white and Xion, Vincent, and I all stared at each other. "How did you do that?" asks Xion in surprise. "On switch." says Vincent in confusion. "Axel!" glares Xion. I couldn't help but laugh, "How was I to know there actually was one?"

Xion laughed and then all of a sudden the machine started to hum and we all stared at it in confusion. "what is it...?" Xion trails off. "I'm not sure." says Vincent. "No idea, Xi-Xi." I said. All of a sudden the humming became louder and it started to hurt my ears so I covered them. Apparently it did the same to Xion and Vincent because they were doing the same thing I was.

"what's going on?" screams Xion. The humming had become so loud we had to scream to hear each other. "I don't know!" I answered her. Then the machine started to suck things in; a huge sucking wind comes out and moves in a circle, threatening to take us with it. We weren't close enough to it anymore to be pulled in. But it got bigger, and we started sliding towards it.

"Stay away from it!" shouted Vincent, even though he was closer to it than we were and he was already being sucked in, his long torn red cape was already inside the thing, helping it pull him in. "Take your cape off or you'll be pulled in!" screams Xion, desperately trying to keep her coat form being pulled in. As was I.

"Axel!" she gasps as she loses her footing and flies up into the air, being sucked into the machine way to fast. "Xion!" I screamed, reaching for her but falling too short. "Xion!" I screamed again, managing to barely grab her hand and she grabs my arm with both her hands and I grab her's with both of mine as well, not about to let this machine separate us.

Vincent yells as he is finally pulled all the way in. "Vincent!" screams Xion. She then looks at me and says, "Let me go!" "Are you crazy?" I screamed, "I won't! You'll be sucked in!" "I have to help him! The Organization is beyond this portal, and they'll destroy him!" she cries.

"Fine! But I'm coming with you!" I screamed, letting go of her just as she let's go of me and she falls right into the machine. "I love you, Axel!" she screams. Then she's gone. "Don't say that! I'm coming with you, dork!" I screamed as I ran and jumped into the portal as well. When I opened my eyes I was in a land of nothing but blackness. Xion and Vincent were here too, staring up at a huge castle filled with the aura of Darkness. I finally found the Dark Relm. _Now how can we get back?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Xion's number! But sadly this won't be from her P.O.V. Disappointing right? Well too bad! :D This chapter will be from a character I haven't even introduced yet! But you all know and love her! So please enjoy this chapter in Yuffie's P.O.V.! A little side stuff that will get involved with Sora and the others! So hang on and enjoy! A little Yuffie/Leon for ya cause I'm a fangirl! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Leon!" I called at the top of my lungs, "Leeeeeeeoooooooooonnnnnnnnnn!" I huffed. He still hasn't answered me. _Maybe he can't hear me. Hmm. This should get his attention._ So I grinned really wide, cupped my hands around me motuh and screamed, "YO, SQUAL!" "Yuffie!" he shrieked, causing me to laugh uncontrollably, "You know my name is Leon!" "Well you didn't answer to Leon and you answered to Squal so that's your name now, Squal!" I laughed.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled, clearly angry, which made me laugh more. _I love to antagonize him. He makes it so easy!_ "Squal! Squal! Squal! Squal! Squal! Squal!" I sang while dancing around in circles. "Ugh! Yuffie!" Leon calls, "Will you stop being stupid for two seconds and help us locate Vanille like we promised?" I laughed and stopped dancing. "All right!" I called, a grin forming, "SQUAL!"

"Ugh! Yuffie!" he yelled. I laughed and ran up to where he, and Sid were. "Did you call Cloud and the others to find out if they have seen her?" I asked. "Yes." answers Leon, "Cloud hasn't seen her, and neither has Aerith or Zack." "Well phooey!" I said, stomping my foot. "Why do you always act like such a child in times like this then act like a woman when it comes to fighting?" asks Leon. "Because it's cute and you _love_ it!" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes but was smiling so I knew he was messing with me. He still dresses the same as he did when we saw Sora last. His hair is just to his waist now and he looks two years older. No big. I dress the same too, keeping the same outfit just for my new size. I'm still small, just taller now. Still not as tall as Leon though. And I kept myhair short so it wouldn't get in the way, and Leon said I look cute with short hair.

Sid still looks the same. Just older. He says he doesn't have to change himself for some whore. _His words not mine. Hey! He was saying I'm a whore! I'm a ninja stupid!_ I huffed, "Let me call them." Leon handed me the communicator and I called Cloud's. "Yes? Leon?" he said. "Nope! Yuffie here! Have you guys had found any clues to finding Vanille yet?" I asked. "No, sorry. It's dry here too. No sign of her what so ever. Maybe we're not in the right world. She could be anywhere if it was the Darkness that took her." answers Cloud.

"I'm sure it was. Their description did all but scream Darkness Took Her! I know it, Squal! Darkness took her, and we're just not looking hard enough!" I said, hitting my hand with my fist and furrowing my brows. I was angry now, we've been looking in the same world for three weeks now! We need to move on but no one will listen to me! "We need to go to a new world if we want to find clues of where she's been." I said, looking at Leon for support.

"We'll find her, Yuffie. I do think your idea is good though. Sid, stay here with the others, I'll go with Yuffie and search other worlds. If you need us you know how to call." says Leon. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." Sid grumbled, with a wink, so we knew he was taking us seriously. "To the ship!" I ordered, throwing my hand up in the air with my first finger up to show I was in charge and I charged towards the ship. With Leon running behind me yelling at me, which made me laugh some more.

We got onto the ship and I tried to be captain but Leon pushed me out of the seat to the one beside it and he got in captain seat. No fair! Leon always gets t o be captain! I laughed and saluted and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I laughed, "On the job, Captain Squal!" "Shut up, Yuffie." he said with a smirk as he started the ship and we took off into the sky and I screamed, "WOOHOO!" as we flew quickly out of the atmosphere of that world and we were hurtling through space.

"So, where do you suggest we look first for Vanille?" asks Leon, never taking his eyes off the screen. "Hmmmm." I said, thinking hard, "Maybe Hollow Bastion? I know it's been evacuated, but that means she could be there! To hide!" I said, happy with myself for coming up with that conclusion. "Hollow Bastion it is then." says Leon, changing our flight line, so we were headed towards Hollow Bastion now. It took a while to get there but when we did, it was as I had expected. Empty.

No one was here, so we parked the ship and set about searching for Vanille together. "She has to be here!" I said. "Chill, Yuffie, she'll be where ever she is then we'll find her. So calm down. We'll find her." says Leon, obviously trying to make me feel better, which really wasn't working this time so I was frustrated and just wanted to find her now so we could go home.

I shouldn't have suggested this place. It's bring too many memories back to me and they aren't happy, well the first ones are, like when I found Sora again, but the others after he left. They weren't happy. Not at all were they happy. I just want to go home now. I should have listened to Leon, or at least let him decide where we should have gone.

* * *

"She isn't here! Like I said, we should just leave and go to another world." I fought. But Leon insisted on looking here for awhile longer. "But why?" I demanded, "It's clear she isn't here, Squal!" "Yuffie, calm down." he sighed, "We'll find her. You have to give it time."

"We don't have time! You know how fast the Darkness can take over someone like Vanille, someone like Serah or me?" I asked, "Not too damn long!" "Yuffie." he sighed, standing and looking down at me as I glared up at him, "You need to calm down. You're freaking over nothing. It will take time to find Vanille. But we will. SO just chill out. If you want to leave we'll leave, but wait a little bit so I can look around some more for clues."

I didn't say anything. "You can even wait right here for me to get back. I won't be long. I'm just going to check the hall outside of the castle. Okay?" asks Leon. I nodded and sat down on the wall's top I had been standing on with Leon. He jumps off it and runs off. I watch him as he leaves until I can no longer see where he went.

I sigh and sat there, waiting for Leon to return. I needed to talk to him but the Vanille Disappearance has gotten in the way. I want to tell him how I feel about him so bad. Sure we flirt a lot, and I _think_ he likes me the way I like him. But I want to be his girlfriend. Leon is smart, strong, and passionate. I want him to be with me, to protect me, to love me. But I can't have that until I confess. But I'm just so scared of him rejecting me.

I wait, hoping Leon'll be back soon so I can finally tell him how I feel. I just have to suck it up and be me! I always tell him what bugs me, what I like and what I don't. Well if I _like_ him, it shouldn't be too hard to tell him. Should it? I don't know anymore. But I'm not going to give up! When he comes back I'm going to tell him how I feel! I'll tell him that I love him and that I want to always be around him, because he makes me, _me!_

_When is he coming back anyway?_ I sighed and sagged my shoulders and watched as the sun began to go down. "It's getting late. Shouldn't we leave right about now? Or go sleep in the ship?" I asked myself bordly. I sighed and stood up. _I better go get him. He probably got lost again. Typical Squal._

I heard moaning behind me and I quickly spun around and I gasped. "V-Vanille?" I asked. She reached her hand out to me. _Something's not right with Vanille! She's smiling and her eyes are rimmed with gold! She's being controlled by the Darkness! I was right! Take that, Squal! The Darkness does have her! Now back to the problem. Help!_

Vanille, with her bright orange hair in usual curly pigtails and her brown eyes rimmed in gold wearing the same thing she had when she disappeared; a red belly shirt vest thing zipped up with a red short skirt and red and black ankle boots with some red and black bangles on each wrist, reached out for me and I tried to step back, but if I had, I would have fallen head first onto the concrete bellow!

"Vanille!" I tried, "Vanille, it's me! Yuffie! Your best friend! Vanille, listen to me!" She kept walking towards me smiling and reaching for me. I couldn't go anywhere so I pulled my giant shurikan out of my backpack and held it defensively so I could protect myself and not hurt Vanille.

"Vanille, listen to me! It's Yuffie!" I tried again. She didn't speak, just came up to me and whacked the shurikan out of my hand and grabbed my by the throat and lifted me into the air! "V-Vanille!" I gasped desperately. _This isn't Vanille!_ "Vanille! V-Vanille, snap o-out of it!" I yelled, but them gasped because she tightened her hold around my neck. _Leon! Where are you? I need your help!_

Vanille continued to squeeze on my neck and I kicked at her, hoping to knock her down so I could get free. Her smile faded and her eyes glowed completely gold! Then I felt a sudden pain inside my body, like my insides were on fire! I screamed, which also took my air and I was suffocating now too. _Just great! Leon, where are you!_

It was getting so bad I couldn't hardly breathe anymore. "V-Van...ille!" I gasped, trying to reach my best friend. But of course I can't. Vanille smiles at me again as she squeezes the life out of me and it hurts so much. _Not because I'm dying here, but because I will never get the chance to finally tell Leon how I feel about him. That I love him. I wish he would come so he could save me. He always shows up in the nick of time to save my life._

I couldn't form words anymore and my vision was becoming blurry. I fought it back and I could see relatively well still. But I couldn't breathe, and that made holding on even harder. "Van...ille..." I whispered, my big brown eyes starting to close. _Leon...I love you. Always have... Now if only I could tell him that._

"Vanille!" screams the voice of someone all too familiar, "Release Yuffie! Now! Or I'll be forced to hurt you!" I opened my eyes and looked to the side with my eyes to see Leon standing there. "Leon...!" I gasped. He looked at me and gripped his sword tighter. "Let. Her. Go. Now!" he growled. Vanille dropped me and faced Leon. The last thing I said before I passed out was, "Leon...!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! We're half way there people! :D Time for some real twists and turns now! In Larxene's P.O.V. enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

I sighed and sat down on one of the many couches in the "recruit room" and looked around the company I was currently keeping. Marluxia, Xigbar, Luxord, and Vexen. I know those four and I aren't the only ones in this New Organization. But there is only eleven of us now that Xemnas is dead. Axel turned good a few years ago, but he was never a Darkness anyway. We need thirteen Darknesses is what Xehanort said. But we only have eleven now. We need to find the other two before those troublesom Keyblade wielders find all thirteen Lights.

While I sat there thinking Marluxia came and sat down next to me. "What do_ YOU_ want?" I growled, giving him my best icy stare. He winces and says, "What? I can't just sit with an old friend?" "Last time I checked I hated you. So how are we friends, _flower boy?_" I hissed. "Whoa, sharp tongue there, Larxene." he laughs nervously. I stare at him hatefully and he looks uncomfortable. "Do me a favor, Marluxia, and leave me the fuck alone." I spat.

He coughed and got up and I smiled. _Piece of cake. I run these boys like I'm God._ Just then Xehanort came in and I turned in my seat, not about to get up after what i just went through with that little brat Ventus. "Good evening everyone. I have found a Number XII for our New Organization." says Xehanort. That interests everyone, even me. And I'm hard to impress.

"So who is it?" I asked, keeping the interest out of my eyes and voice. I'm good at doing that. "You all shall find out soon enough. Now, Larxene, it seems we are being infiltrated, go with the new member and stop them." says Xehanort. I sighed, "Yeah, I'm on it." I got up and left the room, heading down the stairs to the front door.

When I get to the bottom I see a person who is very tall, way taller than me, wearing the same coat but with the hood up so the face doesn't show standing by the door. "So you're the new member." I said without interest. The bitch didn't even talk! I glared and walked past him and peered through the door. and I growled when I saw Axel, Xion, and some one I have never seen walking towards the castle.

"Do as i say and don't mess up!" I warned the new member as I summoned my knives in between my fingers and threw open the door. "Larxene!" gasps Xion and I grin, "Miss me, little puppet?" "Don't call her that!" says Axel angrily. I grin wider, "So you did leave for her. _Pathetic!_"

"You're the pathetic one, Larxene! You keep dying at the hands of children!" growls Axel. "Enough!" I shout, "IT's time you died once and for all!" "We'll see who dies once and for all!" says Axel, summoning his chakrams. "Indeed we shall." I growled. The new member summoned his own weapon, which is a giant sword of some type. He only holds it in one hand. Strange.

Xion summons her Keyblade and the other man I don't know pulls out a gun in his left hand. That hand also seems to be made of metal._ Weak point found._ "You're going to die this time, Larxene." says Axel. "No, dear, it's you who will die this time." I smirked, raising my arm, causing lightning to strike down on all three of the.

Axel gets hit but he tries to run at me but then the new member appears in front of him and blocks his attack with the sword! Xion gets hit more than Axel and she tries to run around them. The other man tries shooting at me but those are also blocked by the member's sword.

I stop the lightning and run at Xion. The man keeps trying to shoot me but the member still keeps Axel busy and deflects the bullets. _Who is this guy?_ Once I get to Xion I easily start to strike her with my knives, knocking her all around until she falls to the ground and her Keyblade is knocked from her hands.

I laugh and go to hit her again but she summons her Keyblade back to her and strikes me, causing me to back away from her and she gets up and runs at me again but I lift me arm and lightning strikes her dead on and she screams and fall to her knees. "Xion!" yells Axel, who tries to run to her but the member won't let him get past him. "Move!" demands Axel. "I will not." says the member. _Why do I think I've heard that voice before?_

I run up to Xion, who is now on her hands and knees and I raise my arm to strike her with lightning again but the other guy runs in and pushes me back! _How dare he touch me!_ "I can not allow you to harm her further." he says. "And I can't allow you all to live!" I spat back, cutting him across the chest with my knives, causing him to fall backwards from the force I angrily put into it. I laughed and rose my arm, lightning flashing down everywhere! On Axel, on Xion, and on the man who interrupted me too!

I laughed as they screamed and the member took his place beside me. "Larxene." he said. "What?" I snapped, still shocking those losers with lightning. "Do you think we should finish them now?" he asks. _Why is his voice so familiar?_ "Yes. Take care of the guy in the red cape. I'll deal with the other two myself." I commanded. He nodded and walked over to the man I didn't know and I lowered my arm, stopping the lightning.

Axel quickly got up to check on Xion, who just happened to be out cold. I smiled, "Time to end this." Axel looked at me with such hatred, I just had to laugh. "Staring hatefully won't save you!" I yelled, running at him with my knives ready for the attack. He quickly sets his chakrams on fire and blocks me as I came down on him. I growled and he smirked, "Can't take it?"

I growled and pushed down, causing him to have to jump back. I laughed and walked over to Xion and lifted her up. "Too bad. You were useful to us, and you had to go and release Sora didn't?" I asked her. She opened her eyes very little and said, "I couldn't...let you all...kill him..."

"We'll kill him anyway, silly girl." I laughed, "Right after we kill you and Axel." She coughed blood on me and I frowned. "Let her go!" yells Axel, coming at me again. I sighed and threw Xion down and went after Axel. He threw his flaming chakrams at me and I easily dodged them. I noticed them coming back to him so I jumped above them and drop kicked Axel into the dirt.

I looked over at the member and that man fighting and the member was deflecting every attack the man makes and hits with his own. _Hmph. We're winning._ I turned back to Axel and he was just now getting up and I laughed and pushed him back down by stepping on his back. "Time to die, Axel."

He coughed blood and glared up at me. "Fuck you, Larxene." he growls. I laugh, "Wouldn't you like to?" I jumped away from him and raised my arm, lightning flashes down and strikes Axel head on, causing him to scream. I laugh and watch as he makes a face of pain and screams some more.

I gasped when I felt something sharp pierce through my stomach and I looked down to see a Keyblade sticking out of me. I turned my head to see Xion there, gasping hard with her Keyblade stuck through me. "You." I growled, my arm falls to my side and the lightning stops hitting Axel, it stops all together.

She cringes and falls back, letting go of her Keyblade and falling to the ground behind me. I gasp and pull the Keyblade out the back and throw it down angrily. "She's almost dead is it is." I said, staring hatefully down at her limp body. I notice Axel start to get up and I stabbed him with three of my six knives and he yells.

I notice the member is winning against the man and I grin at Axel, "You're all going to die. Any last words?" "J-just this." he says, coughing blood, "Teleport us three." I gasped as he starts to disappear and I whirled around to see Xion's body start to disappear, and the other guy does too. Though he looks surprised.

I growled when Xion body completely disappears and I turn back to Axel, who also disappeared. I turned around to see the man the member had been fighting was gone too. The member looked around confusedly, wondering where the man he was fighting went. _Damn it, Axle! Xehanort'll have my head for this! Damn you! You'll die the next time I see you! I swear it!_

I sighed and worked to heal my wound. The member came up to me. "Are you hurt?" I asked flatly. "No." he says. "Good." I said, also flatly. "Where did they go?" he asks. "The hell if I know!" I growled. _Axel, you'll pay..._ Once my wound was healed I turned to the member. "We have to report to Xehanort that they left here." I said angrily.

"It seems we do." he says just as flatly as me. _Hey! Only I get to have that kind of attitude! Who do you think you are?_ "Well you can tell him. I did more of the fighting than you did." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest once my stomach wound was healed. "Very well. I shall them." he says. _His voice, it makes me angry not to know hwy I know it!_

We walked back into the castle and Xehanort was already there. "Xehanort-" I started but he cut me off. "No need. I know what happened. And I am not angry. I know they disappeared before you could finish them off. You both did well. I am proud to have such strong members in my Organization." he said.

"Right." I said, moving past him with the member following me. _Who is this guy anyway? _He follows me to the "recruit room" and even sits beside me._ He thinks he can sit with me? What the hell? Who is this guy anyway? Oh. That reminds me. He said my name, yet I never told him my name. Maybe Xehanort told him my name. _"Did Xehanort tell you my name?" I asked. "No." he aswered plainly. _Well that answers that question. So how does he know my name?_

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "I've known you before." he answers. I look at him like he's stupid and he chuckles. "You don't remember do you?" he asks. "Remember what?" I asked, "Who are you?" He smiles and pulls his hood down and I gasp. He smiles at me, "Remember now?" "A-Auron?" I gasped, "You're the twelfth Darkness?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 people! We're getting there! Now enjoy this wonderful chapter in Ventus's P.O.V.!**

* * *

"What do you mean she's lost in Darkness?" I growled, my hands wrapped right in Sora's shirt, our faces inches apart and all I wanted to do was punch him for letting Vanitas take my only friend left into the Darkness. "I told you! We were fighting Vanitas and she-" he said but I stopped him by growling "Stop!" and shaking him a good few times. He looked like he was going to cry.

"That's enough, Ventus." says Riku, glaring at me. I glared right back at him and he sighed. "Release Sora. Shaking him senseless won't get her back, Ventus. Trust me, I tried to stop her, both of us did, she told us not to and to take care of you for her. She'll come back. She's a smart girl. But you can't take your anger out of Sora." he says. "Then can I take it out on you?" I growled.

_He has no idea what I'm going through! I just lost Terra! He died in my arms for crying out loud! And he expects me not to be pissed about them letting Aqua be plunged back into Darkness? _"Calm down, Ventus. She'll come back. You just have to calm down." says Riku, now trying to pry my firsts from Sora's shirt.

"Calming down won't bring them back." I said, releasing Sora and walking away from them. "Bring them back?" asks Sora, "I thought we were just talking about Aqua?" _I haven't told them Terra is dead yet. I wanted to tell them while Aqua was with them But then I found out she was thrown into Darkness by Vanitas.__ I guess now is better than later. Sorry, Aqua._

"Terra's dead." I said, facing them again. They both gasped and Sora looks like he's going to cry. _What is with this kid? Maybe I shouldn't have chosen him... He cries too much. _"How?" asks Riku. "He was fighting Xemnas. He killed Xemnas, but his wounds were too much for him. He died in my arms, Riku, and you want me to calm down about losing the only friend I had left?" I asked.

I glared at him and he sighed, "You didn't tell me that. But you do need to calm down. We're also trying to find a way to get to Kairi, Vanitas took her also." "Where are Roxas and Namine?" I asked. "They went to try and find a way to find Vanitas." answers Sora. _Why does he sound so...empty?_

Just as Sora said that the two blond Nobodies come back into the room. "Any luck?" asks Riku. "None." says Namine sadly. "If he had a portal here he destroyed it. There's no trace of a dark portal anywhere in the castle." says Roxas. "Well shit." mutters Riku, running a hand through his silver bangs, pushing them out of his face.

"We have to find Vanitas so we can save Aqua and Kairi." he says, looking around. "But how?" asks Namine. "You can track Kairi right?" Riku asks urgently. "To some extent. I don't know if I can track her in Darkness. I've never tried. But wouldn't that be dangerous?" asks Namine, worry plain on her face.

"I'm not sure. But if there is any way to get in contact with Kairi we have to try. We have to make sure she's okay. She, Aqua and the other five Princesses of Heart may be our only hope of destroying the Darkness once and for all." says Riku. _That reminds me of when Yen Sid told Terra, Aqua, and I that Aqua was a Princess of heart._

"I know what you mean." says Namine, "I'll try and locate her." She closes her eyes and we all watch her intently. _I want to know if Kairi is okay as well, but I also want to know if maybe Aqua is with her too. That will make it better and easier to rescue the both of them. At least, I can hope._

Namine opened her eyes shortly after and we all stared at her, our minds all thinking the same thing: _Where is Kairi?_ "I was able to get in contact with her." she announces, gaining a smile from Riku, a hug from Roxas, and a delighted gasp and wide smile from Sora. And of course a smile from me as well. "So, what did she say?" asks Riku.

"Is she all right?" asks Sora. "Is she in immediate danger?" asks Roxas. _Ah what the hell?_ "Is Aqua with her?" I ask. "She informed me that Aqua somehow found her and Aqua and Vanitas are fighting, Kairi tries to help but Aqua refuses to let her fight Vanitas. Aqua seemed to be winning, but she doesn't know how long Aqua can keep fighting." explains Namine.

"We have to go help her!" Sora and I said at the same time. _Hm. Now I remember why I chose him. He's willing to put his life in danger to save the people he cares about. Just like me. I take back what I said before about not knowing why I chose him. I so know why now._

"How can we get to where they are, Namine?" asks Riku, a little worry showing on his face. _He's got that "I don't care I'm a bad boy" type leadership. Kind of like Terra. Maybe that's why Terra chose him. Because Riku is so much like him. _"Well their in the Relm In Between. I honestly have no idea how to get there." says Namine. "The Relm In Between?" asks Sora in confusion.

"Yes." says Namine, turning to him, "The Relm In Between is the relm between the Dark Relm, where I'm certain Xehanort and the New Organization reside, and our relm. The Relm of Light." "Oh." says Sora embarrassment. "Is there any way to get to there from here?" asks Riku. "As I told you, I have no idea." says Namine.

"There must be. Vanitas lives there, he has to have a way to get from there to wherever he goes. He keeps popping up everywhere, he must have a way to do so." says Sora. _Wow, I didn't know the kid could be so smart under such circumstances. _"Sora's right." says Riku, "We just need to find out how he does it."

Just then a portal opened up and we all faced it. We didn't expect to see what we did. Axel and Xion came out of the portal with some guy I have never seen before. "Axel?" asks Roxas, "Xion?" "Who is he?" asks Sora. After the trio had stood up the guy I didn't know said, "I am Vincent Valentine."

"Nice to meet you." I said, "I am Ventus, and this is Ora, Riku, Roxas, and Namine. I assume you know Axel and Xion already." I pointed to each person as I had said their name. "It's nice to meet you all." Vincent said with a nod, realizing who we are. "So," says Roxas, "Where did you three come from?"

"We found a way to the Dark Relm, but we had to fight Larxene and someone I wasn't familiar with. I'd say they found a new member." says Axel. "They found one already?" asks Riku in shock. "Yes." continues Axel, "And we were losing, so I teleported us to the place I felt Roxas's energy coming from and here we are."

"Here you are indeed." says Roxas, examining the three injured people. "You don't seem to be hurt too terribly bad. Though a good healing won't hurt. It will do you guys justice actually." says Roxas rather matter-of-factually. "I'm a very good healer. I can heal them pretty easily." comments Namine. "Okay then." says Roxas.

Namine gets to work on healing all three of them and I catch Vincent staring at me more than once so I finally turn and face him and ask, "Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" Everyone was looking from me to Vincent now. "Are you and Roxas twins?" Vincent asks and I laugh, "No. But we look like it don't we?"

"Very much actually." says Vincent. I laugh more and Roxas laughs too. "Nah, we're not even related!" he laughs. "Couldn't have guessed that." smiles Vincent, "From what I've seen, the two of you act very alike. You _could_ in fact be brothers." "We could couldn't we?" I asked Roxas. He looks at me and nods with a smile, "Indeed we could."

"How did you get to the Dark Relm?" asks Riku. "Well," says Axel, "We found a portal in an old factory place in the world we found Vincent here in." "And what world might that be?" asks Roxas. Axel went on explaining thing and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Sora. _Something wasn't right with him. Ever since Kairi disappeared he's been more distant. Reluctant to talk even._

_And even right now he's leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his head leaning forward slightly. He's totally zoned out as well. If this is all from Kairi not being around him, we need to find her and bring her back quick if we want to be able to rely on Sora for anything soon._

I sighed and walked over to Sora and leaned on the wall right beside him and crossed my arms over my chest as well. "Sora?" I asked. He looked at me but didn't answer me._ This is serious. Does Kairi's disappearance really have this much power over him?_ "Are you all right?" I asked. "Yeah." he breathed, looking down again.

_Sora... I know how you feel. I feel it now because of Aqua being gone. But we'll get Kairi back for you. So be strong._ I sighed and watched as everyone seeming to be making plans to stop Xehanort. Well, Riku was talking while everyone else was listening. _What can I say? Riku's the leadership type._

I looked at Sora again and he was still looking down. I narrowed my eyes in worry and he looked at me, noticing my change in expression and smiled reassuringly at me. _Was he trying to cheer me up? Or himself? _"IS this about Kairi?" I asked, "You know we can find her, and we will. We'll get her back here safe." "I want Kairi back yes. But this isn't about her." he says.

_That really surprised me._ I brought my eyebrows up in surprise and my eyes widened. "I-it's not?" I asked, feeling dumb since he just said it wasn't. "No." he says, shaking his head, "This is about everything. I've been thinking, Ventus. And I don't like what I've been coming up with."

"What have you been coming up with?" I asked curiously. "I'm finding that I'm the Keyblade Wielder that everyone's supposedly been waiting for. And yet, I can't seem to stay out of harm's way. I'm always getting hurt or kidnapped. I don't want to be like that. I want to be like Riku; strong, smart. Always on top of things. He doesn't freeze up like I do. I want to be a leader, not a follower like I have been." he says, looking down again.

"Sora.." I say, "Listen to yourself. Don't beat yourself down because you're different. You'e not a follower. I've seen you fight, I've been with you all of your life. No one was leading you around when the Darkness hit your Islands. No one was leading you around when you chose to save Kairi. No one led you around when you decided to send Kairi back to the Islands to keep her safe."

"Ventus..." he says but I cut him off by saying, "No one leads you, Sora. You're the leader. You're the one who always brings peace in the end. There is one thing that always gets you through everything, that always makes you come out on top. You are stronger than anyone else because of it." "Because of what?" he asks in confusion. I sigh and place my hand on his chest, where his heart should be and say, "Your heart."

* * *

**I know it ins't as interesting as the other chapters. But it had to happen! So review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 in Kairi's P.O.V.! Enjoy! And if you don't cry somewhere in this chapter you have no heart! :O Anyway, onward! :D**

* * *

"Aqua!" I gasped. I had my Keyblade summoned but Aqua refused to let me help her! _Vanitas will kill her if I don't do something soon! I have to distract him somehow! _I looked around but didn't find anything and I quickly shot light at Vanitas, causing him to yell and turn to me angrily. "Bitch, I'll kill you!" he screamed. "Bring it on!" I challenged, getting into my fighting stance.

"Kairi, no!" gasps Aqua, struggling to stand. I turned to her and pointed my Keyblade at her and yelled, "Cure!" and she was surrounded by green magic, which gave her her strength back and she quickly ran to me to keep me from fighting. _What's her problem? I'm trying to help!_

"Master Aqua! Let me fight!" I demanded. "Kairi, I can't! I can't risk your death! You're a big part in the battle for Kingdom Hearts!" she says, not facing me. I am taken back and step back. "What?" I asked. _How come no one told me about this?_ "What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I'll explain later! Just find a way out of here!" she hissed. Vanitas laughed, "She's the key to winning this battle between Light and Darkness and you won't even tell her what she has to do?" I glared at him, "What are you trying to say?" "Kairi, leave!" hissed Aqua. _What is she hiding from me?_ "No I'm staying. Talk, Vanitas." I said determined.

He grins and Aqua glares at him. "Don't even." she growls. "No tell me. I _deserve_ to know." I growled in response. "She's right you know. She deserves to know what will become of her for Kingdom Hearts." says Vanitas. "What?" I asked. "Shut up!" Aqua growls, holding her Keyblade very tightly.

"Ha! They don't even want you to know!" laughs Vanitas. "Know what?" I screamed. _This is getting ridiculous! Someone just tell me already! I can't take this anymore! _"That you're the sacrifice. The one Princess of Heart that can end it all." he says, a smile crossing his face. "What are you talking about?" I asked, my insides turning to ice.

"Vanitas, if you say anything else I swear-" growls Aqua who gets cut off by Vanitas saying, "You have to give up your heart!" "What?" I screamed, looking at Aqua for help. She didn't say anything. She just glared at Vanitas like she wants him dead right this second. "Is that true, Aqua?" I asked her, a little scared. _No one tells me these things! I wonder if Sora even knew..._

Aqua sighs and I stiffen. "It is." she says sadly. I suck in a breath and grip my Keyblade tightly. "And you weren't even going to tell me." I said. I then walked away from her. "Kairi!" she called, trying to come after me but Vanitas strikes at her and she's forced to block him and I find and open portal and run through it. "KAIRI!" screams Aqua.

* * *

I ran through the portal, at the moment not really caring where I end up, I just wan to be away from there. I finally came to the end of the portal and I ran through it and appeared in a white room. The same white room a bunch of people were in. And now their all staring at me.

"K-Kairi?" gasps a certain spiky haired brunette. I couldn't stop myself from smiling and shouting, "SORA!" I couldn't even stop myself from running up to him and wrapping my arms tightly around him, like I don't want to ever let go again. And I don't. "Kairi!" he said happily, wrapping his arms around me too.

"K-Kairi?" asks Roxas, who is standing beside Sora. _Oh wait, that's Ven. Woops. _"Yes, Ven?" I asked. _Good thing I didn't call him Roxas..._ "Is Aqua with you?" he asks._ He looks so torn up. How am I going to tell him I left her to fight Vanitas alone? I had good reasons though! Aqua never told me I have to die for Kingdom Hearts!_

"Um..." I say, avoiding his eyes. "She's still there isn't she?" he asks, like he knows it. I nod but don't look at him and I keep holding onto Sora like he's the only thing keeping me grounded right now. And honestly he is. "Then we need to go get her!" says Sora, in like, a happy voice? _Oh, Sora... If only you knew..._

"Are you ever going to let him go?" asks a certain silver haired boy who also shares my warped feelings of love. I smiled and released Sora, only to turn and tackle Riku with a strong hug. "Whoa!" he said as I almost knocked him off balance. _Ah, Riku. I love you both._

"Okay, love birds!" laughs Axel, "Separate so we can save Aqua now!" I flush red and quickly release my best friend and he chuckles, barely red, whereas I am redder than a tomato. Ven keeps staring angrily at me. Did I do something wrong? "Kairi, we need to talk." he says. _Oh, I guess I did._

"Yes, Ven?" I asked once we were away from the others. "Do you love Sora?" he asks bluntly. "What?" I asked in confusion. _What is he getting at here?_ "Do you love Sora?" he asks again. "Of course I do." I answered. He runs a hand through his hair in anger. _Riku does that sometimes._ "Then why are you hanging all over Riku? If you love Sora why are you hurting him by hanging all over Riku?" he asks Angrily.

"what are you trying to say?" I said while glaring at Ventus. "I'm saying that you don't love Sora if you're willing to hurt him in such a way as to hang all over Riku like you just were!" he growls. _Okay, that's it!_ "And what about you huh?" I growled. "What about me?" he asks. "You love Aqua but she loves you _and_ Terra and she hangs all over him! But you don't speak a _word_ to her about it! If she _really_ loved _you_ she wouldn't have been hanging all over him in front of you!" I yelled.

After I had said those words Ventus smacked me hard in the face and I gasped, almost falling over from the force. Every one was looking at us now. I looked at Ventus to notice that he is crying but his face is twisted in anger and pain. "You don't know anything!" he says, tears streaming down his face, "You can't talk about my friends because you don't know anything about them! I can't believe you would even try to compare this to that! Shut up! You need to just-shut up!"

"Ventus?" asks Sora worriedly. "Kairi, what did you do?" asks Namine quietly. I stood my ground, I refused to let him get the better of me because he didn't approve of my actions. _I don't have to have his approval. I don't need anyone's but Sora and Riku's! So screw him! He doesn't know me either!_

"I don't need you're approval, Ventus. So stop acting like I do." I said, turned and walked over to Sora and Riku and they looked at me with confusion and concern. Ventus just stood there letting tears fall from his face and stared at the ground angrily. _Was I too harsh?_

* * *

We went through the portal and found ourselves in the same room Vanitas and Aqua had been fighting in. And to my relief, they still were. But Aqua wasn't winning any longer. "Aqua!" I yelled, summoning my Keyblade and running to help her, with Riku and Sora behind me, also summoning their Keyblades.

"No! Don't come any closer!" cries Aqua. I gasped. Vanitas has Aqua wrapped in a chain of Darkness and it looks like it's draining her. "Glad you could join us once more, Princess." Vanitas says, smiling at me and Sora gets in front of me protectively. "Back off, Vanitas!" he warns.

Vanitas laughs, "What are _you_ gonna do if I don't?" "Don't mock me!" he growls. I gently touch Sora's arm and walks past him. "Kairi!" he protests. "_He_ won't do anything. But _I_ will!" I declared. Vanitas smirked, "And what would that be? You're just the sacrifice the Light need to win!" "What did you call her?" growls Sora.

"You heard me." grins Vanitas. "You're wrong." says Ventus, coming forth for the first time. I looked at him with apology in my eyes. He nods at me, saying he knows I'm sorry and faces Vanitas once more. "What did you say?" Vanitas frowned. "You heard me." grins Ventus, "You're wrong. Kairi is more than that. So much more."

"Ven..." I said quietly. _Now I feel really bad about earlier._"Kairi is the Princess of Heart, the strongest to be exact! She is the light of Sora's world! She is the savior of the Light! She is much more than a sacrifice! She is everything to us!" he says. I gasped, trying to keep myself from crying, which I was failing at.

"Hmph. We'll see about that!" says Vanitas, releasing Aqua, and appearing by me again and grabbing me. "Let her go!" shouts Sora. "Why should I?" he grins. "I'll give you the Keyblade if you just let her go!" says Sora. "Sora, no!" I gasp, "Don't do it! He'll kill you!"

"He can have it!" screams Sora, throwing his Keyblade across the room, "I don't even want it! I never did! I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be! Where Kairi, Riku, and I are playing on the Islands! Where we don't have to worry about if we'll die today! I want my life back!" He's even crying now. _Sora... I know what you mean._

"Sora!" says Riku in shock. No one expects Sora, our hyper active friend and companion to break down like this. Especially not in front of Vanitas. "Just let her go and you can have it!" he cries. Vanitas is silent. No one moves. Everyone's waiting for the down fall of Sora's plea. We know Vanitas won't give in so easily.

"Just let her go, Vanitas!" demands Sora. "And if I don't?" he asks. _There it is._ "Just let her go damn it!" shouts Sora angrily, tears still falling down his face. Riku takes action and lunges at Vanitas, causing him to fall back, also releasing me and Riku pulls me over to where the others are. "Sora get you're Keyblade so we can end this once and for all!" says Riku.

"Maybe another time." grins Vanitas, who then disappears. "I don't want it." says Sora, still crying. "Sora!" I gasp, "You need it!" "Well then I guess I'll die! I don't want that damn thing anymore! I just want my life back!" he shrieks, looking angrily at us while he continues to cry.

"Sora!" I gasp, ready to cry myself, "Don't say that!" "Well it's true." he mutters, looking away from all of us. I run to him and grasp him into a huge hug and hold him tightly. "Sora." I say, "Don't talk like that. I love you, I don't want to see you die. I want our old life back too, but you know it won't happen. We need move on to the bigger things in life. For one, we have to stop the Darkness from killing everyone. And we need you to do that with us. You're the strongest person here, Sora. So don't give up hope. I believe in you." His arms close around me once more and I close my eyes, just holding him when he really needs me too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Oh, heads up, this story ends on chapter 30! You have been warned! XD So in Riku's P.O.V. enjoy this wonderful chapter!**

* * *

I smiled watching them. Kairi really is made for him. He was a mess not just two seconds ago and she's completely calmed him down by hugging him. That girl is like magic for him. She can save him form anything. Well, almost anything. But what Vanitas said about Kairi is nagging at the back of my mind. _Sacrifice... What did he mean by that? Obvious Kairi knows something we don't..._

Once Sora has calmed down and Kairi has released him I asked the question we were all wondering: "What did Vanitas mean when he said you were a sacrifice, Kairi?" She looked at me and glared. _Apparently I'm not supposed to ask that. Too bad. I already have. Now answer me, Kairi!_

"It's uh..." she stutters, obviously trying to keep from explaining it to us. "Kairi." I said sternly. She looks at me in silence. "Tell us what you know." I said. She sighed and looked away. We were all looking at her now. Now she has to tell us what he meant. And I'm not letting her slip her way around telling us.

"Kairi, what did he mean?" I pushed again and she faces me finally. "He said I am the sacrifice that will seal Kingdom Hearts and destroy all of the Darkness." she said strongly. I gasped, along with everyone behind me. Sora said nothing. He didn't move, didn't speak. I swear he isn't breathing anymore either.

Kairi turns and looks at Sora. "Sora?" she asks. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't even look at her. Something just snapped inside him. This is all too much for him. "Sora?" she asks again in desperation. I watch my best friend carefully as Kairi approaches him with concern in her eyes and voice, "Sora? Are you okay?"

he looks at her and I gasp lightly when I see he's wearing a g;are in his eyes and Kairi backs up from shock. "So-" she tries to say but Sora cuts her off, "How could you? How could you not tell me this, Kairi?" That's where I come in. I walked over to them and stood between them. "Knock it off you two." I said firmly.

"Where's Aqua?" I heard Ventus ask and I turned to him and he looked upset, and maybe like he hasn't slept in a week. "I'm right beside you, Ven." says Aqua, touching Ven's shoulder lightly and he jumps at the movement and Aqua pulls away in worry and confusion.

"Ven?" she asks. "I have to save her!" he cries and Aqua grabs his shoulders, now in front of him and says, "Ventus! I'm right in front of you!" "I have to save her! I can't let her die too!" Ventus screams, trying to pull away from Aqua to look for...Aqua. _What?_ "Ven!" says Aqua, "I'm right here, Ven!"

"Gotta save Aqua! Vanitas'll kill her!" cries Ventus, trying to find some way out. _What is going on here? Why is he going nuts? _"Ven! You already saved me! I'm right here! Ven, look at me!" Aqua yells at the blond boy, who is looking everywhere _but _at Aqua. "Ventus!" I yell. He looked at me and starts to cry. _What the fuck is going on here?_

"Ven." says Aqua quietly, trying to coax him back to his original state, "You don't have to save me. I'm right here. I'm right in front of you. Can you hear my voice, Ven?" I watched them and Sora very closely. I didn't want to risk losing either of them. Especially not in the states their in.

Sora has resided to never talking again in his words. In my words, he's majorly depressed and he refuses to speak. And I have to look after the big goof._ Aren't I the lucky one?_ So Aqua finally has Ventus calmed down and back to his sense. We all hope. Sora seems to be just fine to fight and so does Kairi. And so far no one else has freaked out. So we should be find to go take out the New Organization. _Right?_

We found a way to get to the Dark Relm and now we stood a good ways away from the castle. We have to do this now or never. Plain and simple. we win or we lose. We _can not_ let them gain their final member. If they do our hopes will be lost forever. And I can not let that happen to all the worlds.

"We need a plan, Riku." says Roxas. "A plan won't help, they know we're here." says Namine. "Then we really need a plan!" comments Axel. "How about don't die?" suggests Vincent, which actually made me chuckle softly. "A plan would be nice." says Aqua. "But how good will it work?" asks Ventus. Kairi and Sora didn't speak. But I didn't expect them to.

"Plan is to get as many members down as possible. If it gets too hepatic teleport back to Castle Oblivion." I ordered. They all nodded, even Kairi and Sora, although Sora nodded lifelessly. _That's never good._ "All right. On the count of three we're going to charge in." I said. "Charging won't help." says Namine.

Ignoring her, I counted to three and we all charged for the door. Just out luck the members all came outside. all twelve of them, including Xehanort himself. I growl under my breath and keep my group from moving forward. "Riku!" hisses Axel. "I know! Just wait.." I instructed. They all waited as I had hoped they would.

"Let's end this." I growled. Xehanort laughed, "It's far from over. Tonight is just the beginning." "Well I'm rewriting history!" I yelled, summoning my Keyblade, signaling for the others to do the same, and so they do and we all run at the members, just as they run at us and we all clash into a death match scenario.

I fought with various members, never keeping track of which one I attack, I just want to end them all. So I attack again and again, the same combo; up slash, dodge, jump, down slash, spin slash, move on the next one. It seems to be working too. Good for me. But what of the others. I have no time to check on them. But I'm only hearing metal clashing so no one is hurt so far._ That's good._

Two of them come at me at once and I easily dodge them but one of them managed to cut my left side but I'm not feeling the pain yet. So I'm still good for fighting. I continue to attack, using old and new combos. Anything to win really. I don't know how many I've taken out or how many I've only injured. But I don't care. I'm ending this tonight.

I keep avoiding major attack and delivering my own on the members I come across. I'm beginning to get worn out. I know the others are too. I quickly look around and see that Xion and Namine are becoming close to passing out. I have to find some way to get their attention on me and not the girls.

I quickly dash to them and start fighting their targets. "Riku!" gasps Namine. "Go!" I shout, "You two teleport out of here! I'll hold them off!" "But, Riku!" cries Xion. "GO!" I demand and they do start to disappear. I keep the fight on me until I'm sure the girls arw gone and them I dashed over to Aqua and Ventus to offer them some help as well.

I help them fend off four or five members at once and I noticed some members starting to fall to the ground or fall back inside the castle Xehanort doesn't look pleased. "Kill them all!" he yells and the members start to come at us again. _We just can't get a break today can we? Oh well! Here goes everything!_

I stepped up my game and started using attacks that are faster, stronger, too hard to avoid. It worked for awhile but I noticed the others were starting to lose drastically. Sora was even on the ground trying to block now. I have to get them out of here now if we want a chance to win later.

"Fall back!" I called to my friends, "Teleport! Fall back!" They heard and started to glow as they all disappeared. I stayed back longer than them to make sure they could make their escapes. Once the cost is somewhat clear I jump away from them and teleport myself back to Castle Oblivion.

"Riku!" everyone says. _Do I really look that bad? _I guess I did because the girls instantly started to try and heal me. I pushed them away, kindly telling them I can heal myself and they walked back to where they were before, expect for Kairi. She is still upset over Sora's reactions earlier. And Sora's still upset about Kairi's news.

I sighed and sat down in between her and Sora. "You're both going to have to work this out you know." I sighed, "And I'm not going to be the mediator anymore for you guys. I'm not stuck in the middle anymore. So work it out." I then got up and went across the room and watched them.

I watched as Kairi tries to talk to Sora and Sora ignores her for a little bit, but then he gives up and takes back with her. I smile. _They're working it all out._ They seem to talk forever but I know it's only been maybe a minute or so so I'll be patient with them. They must have made up, because they're hugging now.

I sigh and decide to check on the other members of our weird little group, starting with Xion and Axel. "Are you guys all right?" I asked them. "Yeah, just fine." smiles Xion. "Yeah I'm good too." comments Axel sleepily. "Maybe you two need a nap." I chuckled. "Not me, just Axel." laughs Xion. I laugh to and leave to check on the others. But n=most of them seemed to be falling asleep.

I figured they were okay and I went back over to Sora and Kairi and sat beside Sora. "so, did you work it out?" I asked him. He looks at me and nods with a smile. "I'm going to save her." he announced and I looked at him in confusion. "what?" I asked. "I'm going to save Kairi." he repeats.

"And how do you plan to do that, Sora?" I ask. "I don't know yet. But I'm determined." he says cheerfully, "I'm going to find a way to keep Kairi safe. I won't lose her again." "I tried to talk him out of his crazy plan but he refuses to let up." giggles Kairi. "what crazy plan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my brunette friend.

"Heh. Not tellin'! But I will tell you that I'm going to save Kairi." he smiles. I sigh and rub his head affectionately and he laughs, pushing my hand away from his chocolate colored spikes. We laughed a while longer, messing with each other like old times. But then I remembered there was no going back to the old times. There's no way to go back. There never was.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't as exciting, but we're coming to the more suspenseful parts so there will be some slow stuff before it gets heated! R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 and all its glory in Namine's P.O.V. since we haven't had her P.O.V. since Fading. So enjoy! There will be some excitement in this one! So enjoy!**

* * *

We all woke up around nine or ten in the morning and it was obvious we were all hungry. So Master Aqua pulled out the food. She had tons in her back pack! _Where did she get that anyway?_ We all had breakfast and then we debated about what we were to do about the New Organization, regarding we keep them from getting a thirteenth member.

"We have to stop them somehow." sighed Sora. "Yes but how? Every time we've tried they've beaten us!" says Roxas. "well there must be a way." comments Kairi. "There has to be!" says Xion. "Hey slow down!" says Axel, "We should figure out _if _there is a way before we go saying there _is!_"

I laughed and agreed with Axel and he snickered when Roxas punched his shoulder. "You're all right." says Riku, making everyone be quiet once more. "Now, we do need a plan. And a good one. we have to win this." he continues, "I'm open for any suggestions as long as they are reasonable and not totally irrelevant." He then glares at Axel, causing everyone, even Axel, to burst into laughter.

"Okay seriously. We need ideas." says Riku, shaking his head. "How about we find what they are really after, and destroy that? That way they lose and no one has to get hurt." suggests Xion. "And what would that be?" asks Riku. "Simple." says Xion, "Kingdom Hearts."

"How would we destroy Kingdom Hearts?" asks Sora, "It's impossible!" "Not destroy it." says Xion, shaking her head, "Seal it away." "And how would we do that?" asks Roxas, actually interested in her words for once. He took what she did to him a few years ago pretty harshly. _Good thing I was there to make him feel better. Go team Namine!_

Kairi then stood up and we all looked at her. "I know of a way to seal Kingdom Hearts." she said. Everyone was quiet. We all wanted to know what her plan to seal Kingdom Hearts was. as far as I knew, it is impossible to do that. "I ca unlock my heart and seal it inside of Kingdom Hearts. That would also seal my being inside, and seal Kingdom Hearts completely." she said. we all gasped and Sora stood up, furious. "Absolutely not!" he shouted.

"Sora!" she said, "It's the only way to stop the Darkness forever!" "Forget it, Kairi! I would rather battle Darkness the rest of my life than have to live without you here with me!" he cries. "Sora, calm down." says Riku, now standing as well. "You can't tell me what to do and what not to do, Sora!" says Kairi.

"Kairi!" cries Sora. "Guys, stop it!" says Riku, trying to calm his friends down. "I will do it if it mean you _won't_ have to fight anymore!" says Kairi. "I would rather fight than lose you!" insists Sora. "You're making this difficult, Sora!" says Kairi. "Then don't do it!" says Sora.

"Sora, if it's the only way-" says Kairi but I cut her off, standing up, "We haven't decided on that. Kairi, it is very dangerous to do such a thing. You do know that if you do that I will disappear yes?" She looked at me with confusion, "No I didn't." "Namine!" says Roxas, now standing too, "I can't let Namine disappear! I love her!"

"I love you too, Roxas." I said with a smile at my boyfriend. He smiled back at me then turned back to Kairi, "Don't think of just Sora! Your actions could hurt all of us!" "I didn't know it would affect Namine!" she fights. "Hey guys calm down." I said, raising my hands for emphasis.

"Namine..." says Roxas, looking at me. I smile a small smile and everyone looks at me. "We don't have to fight." I said, "What Kairi planned is important, but doesn't have to happen. We can come up with a plan where no one has to die." I looked around at everyone and they were all staring at me like I was crazy. "What?" I blinked.

"Namine..." Roxas said again. I looked at him, "What?" I seemed desperate now, but in truth, I am. No one was talking and they were all staring at me. "What?" I cried, now afraid of what they are all staring at. "Someone tell me what the hell you're all staring at!" I screamed.

"Namine..." says Roxas, "You look...just like Kairi..." "WHAT?" I screamed, quickly looking for a mirror. Xion hands me one from her back pack and I stare into it horrified. My lighter shade of blue eyes are now darker like Kairi's, my pale blond hair was now the same violet color as Kairi's. I looked at my clothes, I'm still wearing mine. "How is this possible?" I asked, turning around to face Kairi and I gasp. She now looks like me but with her clothes on.

"Kairi!" I gasped. She took the mirror from me and cries out in shock. "What the hell is happening?" gasps Riku. "Kairi, what did you do?" I cried. "Nothing!" swears Kairi. "How is this possible?" asks Xion in confusion. I turned to Roxas for help and gasped, "Roxas!"

"What?" he asks. I hand him the mirror and he looks in it and gasps, dropping it, but thankfully Axel caught it. "I look like Sora!" he yelled. It was true. His eyes are the same, his hair now Brown, and in the same fashion as Sora. And to my surprise, Sora looked just like Roxas! "Sora!" I said, "You look like Roxas!" "What the hell?" shrieks Riku.

"Okay this is freaky." comments Axel, standing beside Roxas, who now would be mistaken for Sora is we hadn't just witnessed him change appearance. Xion stood beside the tall red head and Ven and Aqua looked at each other in confusion and Vincet was staring at everyone in complete confusion.

"Why the _hell_ do I look like Sora?" Roxas exclaims angrily. "Hey!" yells Sora, "Looking like you isn't very fun either!" "What was that, delivery boy?" growls Roxas. "What did you call me?" screams Sora, summoning his Keyblade, which got the reaction of Roxas summoning _both_ of his Keyblades.

"Roxas!" I said. "Quiet, Kairi!" he yells. "I'm Namine!" I cried. he looks at me and gasps, his eyes going wide, "Oh god, Nami, I'm sorry!" "Hey! I'm over here, Roxas!" says Kairi angrily, waving her arms from her spot by Riku. "Nami, I'm sorry!" says Roxas, "I didn't mean it! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Enough!" tries Riku, but it seemed no one was listening. Sora, looking like Roxas, takes the oppertunity since Roxas, looking like Sora, was distracted and attacked him and Roxas turned around and attacked right back. "See what you did?" he growls, "You made me yell at my girlfriend!" "Did not!" declared Sora.

"Guys!" yells Kairi. No one listens to her either and Roxas and Sora continue to fight, while Riku attempt to break them apart. Axel is childishly cheering for Roxas, while Xion, equally childishly, is cheering for Sora. They even bet money on who would win! "Hey!" I yelled, trying to get Roxas's attention.

"Guys!" Kairi and I say together, but still no one is listening to us. Kairi huffs and summons her Keyblade. "I yelling doesn't get their attention, this will!" she says, firing light at each Sora and Roxas. They stop and glare at Kairi, who looks like me. "What was that for, Namine?" whines Sora. "_I'm_ Namine!" I growled.

"Oh." says Sora, dumbly staring at me and my now violet hair. I growled and he quickly looked at Kairi. Roxas let his Keyblades disappear and comes over to me and hugs me tightly. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Nami. I mean it. I was just distracted." he says. "I believe you, Roxas." I said, smiling and hugging him right back.

"I love, Namine. You know that don't you?" asks Roxas in such a sweet tone. I am blushing badly but I buried my face in his shoulder and said back, "I know, Roxas. And I love you too." I didn't know who all is watching this, and I don't care. all I cared about is how Roxas is holding me right now and how much I want this to last forever.

Eventually we break apart and we're both blushing. It feels kind of wrong, considering he looks exactly like Sora. I'm sure he feels the same, considering my appearance to be Kairi. I'm sure this feels weird to Sora and Kairi, since they look like Roxas and I. But I still don't care. I want Roxas to hold me the way he just was again.

Riku spoke then and everything that had been going on stopped. We all turned to Riku and listened to what he had to say to all of us. "Kairi's plan would work, but it will be only a last resort. We can't afford to lose a Princess of Heart." he said. Everyone easily agreed. No one wanted Kairi to die. Especially not Sora.

"So what_ is_ the plan then?" asks Axel. "We'll think of that. But Kairi's option is only if necessary." says Riku, shaking his head. "How about we just take out Xehanort? Once he's gone the others shouldn't be as strong. He is the on giving them all their energy after all." says Roxas. "That might actually work." says Riku, "Now how are we supposed to get to him in the first place? We'd have to fight the New Organization."

"True." notes Axel, appearing to be thinking something over, "We could just use Namine's 'stop' power on them then get to Xehanort." "That could also work." says Riku. "I don't know if my powers will work while I look like Kairi." I confessed. "We could test it." suggests Roxas.

"We could." says Riku, "But how? On _who?_" "She could use it on me and see if it works." says Roxas. "That could be dangerous." I said, a little worried, afraid I'll hurt Roxas somehow. _I don't want to hurt anyone of my friends. I can't test it out on them. So then who could I test it out on?_

"I don't think testing it on any of us would be a very good idea. It could affect us differently since she actually cares about us." says Riku. _Thank you, Riku!_ "So then we can't try it when we go, if it doesn't work we're fucked." says Axel. "So now what?" asks Sora, facing Riku now.

"We need to think of something." says Kairi, sitting down again. I sat down beside Roxas and he sat down, along with Axel and Xion. Sora sat down and Riku sat down then too. "Kairi's right. But what?" asks Riku. Everyone was silent, hopefully thinking of ideas now. We needed some.

I thought and thought but couldn't come up with a plan. _So much for me being the smart one huh?_ I looked around at the others and they all seemed deep in thought. I glanced at Roxas, he appeared deep in thought as well. Even Sora looked deep in thought! _Ugh! What is wrong with me?_ "I have an idea." announced Vincent, gaining everyone's attention.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Only 10 chapters left! :D There will be a lot of excitement in this chapter. So enjoy in Ixakri's P.O.V. I know I never mentioned her much. But it will explain everything in the chapter. She is technically the Heartless version of Kairi. So on that little note, enjoy.**

* * *

I walked into what is called the Recruit Room with Xehanort in front of me. "Good evening everyone." he said. All the other members looked at him, not realizing I am behind him. "I have wonderful news. I have found the Thirteenth Darkness." he says. Instantly everyone asks who it is.

"This is her." says Xehanort, moving so I can be seen. "Who's _she?_" spat Larxene. "I am Ixakri." I announced calmly. "And where did you come from?" she asks. "I came from Kairi. I am the Heartless of the Princess of Heart." I said, calm still. "_Oh?_" asks Larxene, with a roll of her eyes.

"Indeed. Arlene." I sneered. She instantly stood up. "What did you just say?" she screamed. "Calm yourself, Larxene. She has been notified of everyone's true names." says Xehanort. "If it helps I know Saix's is Isa." I said. Saix looked at me but he didn't seem displeased. I guess he doesn't care anymore.

"I know all of them." I said. Lexaeus walks up to me and says, "Then what's my real name, little lady?" "Aeleus." I said calmly with a smile. "Do me! Do me!" cheered Demyx. "Myde." I said in a bored fashion. "And me?" asks Zexion. "Ienzo." I smiled. "And what of me?" asks Vexen. _Maybe it's just me, but this guy gives me the creeps._ "Even." I answered. "How about me, love?" asks Xigbar. "Braig." I sighed, "And Xaldin is Dilan, Luxord is Ludor, and Marluxia is Lumaria. And Auron is Auron and I am Kairi, kind of."

"Now that she has said what she knows about you all, she also has something else to share with us." says Xehanort. "what is it now?" asks Larxene, seeming highly annoyed. _Yeah, like I did anything to her. Yet._ "I know of a way to bring down the Key Bearer." I announced.

"You _do?_ Well _please_ enlighten us." says Larxene, her voice full of venom as well as sarcasm. I smiled, "What? Wishing you knew how?" "Why you little-!" says Larxene, being cut off by Xehanort saying, "Larxene, hold your tongue." "I doubt she knows how." I muttered. "Now, Ixakri, please tell us how you plan to bring about the end of the Key Bearer." says Xehanort.

"Of course." I said, "There is only one way to bring Sora down. He says his friends are his power, easy, we just kill his friends, but if you fail to do that, somehow, just kill his little Princess. He won't be able to carry on once she's gone." "That isn't too half bad of a plan." snorts Larxene. "Still wish you've thought of it?" I sneered.

She growls and I laugh. Xehanort then turns to me. "I will accept your plan. We all shall work on his friends, your job is to take down the Princess." he says. I nod and sneer, "I wouldn't want it any other way, _Master_ Xehanort." He then went about proceeding to tell the others how to get rid of Sora's friends. I pulled my hood up over my face and said, "Their here. It's show time." The others followed me out, even Xehanort.

* * *

We had begun fighting, we outnumbered the teens so most of us double teamed them while I searched for Kairi. Surprise, surprise I found her next to Sora and Riku. Larxene rushed past me with a nod, even though she is extremely annoying, she knows how to follow orders. She got Riku away from Sora and Kairi, causing Sora to follow, and Kairi tried to, but I cut her off. "You and me have a little business to take care of." I said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" she demanded, summoning her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. I smiled, summoning my Keyblade that looks just like her's but mine is black, and instead of flowers for the teeth, mine are stars, black and silver stars that penetrate the heart, Fate's Embrace. "I'm your worst nightmare, Princess." I said.

She instantly came at me but all I did was smile. Her long violet hair swept around her face as she ran and I stood where I was, bringing my Keyblade up for a block. She brings her Keyblade down on me but I stop her by bringing my Keyblade up and catching her there. "Who are you?" she demanded, "Show yourself!"

I laughed, "Listen to my voice, Kairi! How can you have forgotten when it's only been two and a half years?" She frowned but pushed down on her Keyblade, which did nothing, I kept mine still. "Remember yet?" I asked. She growled, "Just show your face!" I laughed and jumped away from her and used my free hand to pull my hood down, revealing shoulder length layered blood red hair and pale, almost grey, blue eyes. I smirked at her gaping expression. "Remember me now, Princess?" I asked.

"Ixakri!" she gasped, "How are you here?" I laughed, "So now you remember my name?" "Answer me!" she growled. "It's simple really," I said, bringing my free hand up from open palmed into a fist once it was at my chest and I sneered at her, "When Sora stole your Darkness, he stole me as well, but then he faded, so I was set free. And now here I am!"

"You shouldn't exist." she growls, bringing her Keyblade up and running at me. "You think that remark scares me? A lot of things shouldn't exist!" I laughed, blocking her attack. "I'll kill you!" she vows. I smirk, "Not if I kill you first, _Princess._" I push back against her, causing her to lose her footing and fall backwards onto the ground and I laugh, pointing my Keyblade at her. "Ready to die?" I sneered.

I was about to stab my Keyblade into her heart when someone behind me screamed, "NO!" and I was suddenly struck from behind and I shot Darkness blindly behind me. I hit whoever had hit me and I turned half way to see just who it was, still keeping my Keyblade to Kairi, to keep her from attacking. It was Sora, now laying on the ground, withering in pain from the Darkness still on him from my blast.

"Sora!" gasps Kairi. I smirk, "Two birds with one stone. I'm on fire tonight." I shot a few more shots of Darkness onto Sora, causing him to cry out in pain and I turned back to Kairi to finally end her pathetic life. But I wasn't expecting this. She was grinning at me and her Keyblade transformed into a solid white one, with crystal-like teeth and her clothes changed into the white ones I had seen Namine wearing at the start of this. I gasped, Kairi's violet hair has turned pale blond. "Gotcha." smiles Namine.

I swung my Keyblade around to hit her but Riku came at me and tackled me to the ground. I pushed him off and quickly stood, I also notice that Sora has turned into Roxas! "We both got you." sneered Roxas. "Where's the real Sora and Kairi?" I demanded angrily.

"They went into the castle while everyone was busy here." says Riku. "And the Roxas and Namine I saw at the beginning?" I asked. "Illusions, courtesy of Aqua." smiles Namine. I growled and ran off from them, making my way to the castle to end those brats.

I get into the castle and instantly I run up the stairs. When I get there I see Kairi and Sora , Keyblades summoned, preparing to attack Xehanort. he doesn't look the least bit interested. In fact, he's smirking at them. Then he notices me. "Ixakri, please, entertain our guests." he says. "Of course, Master." I smirked, coming up behind Sora and Kairi, fate's Embrace in hand. Kairi glares at me and I smirk, "Hello again, _Princess._"

Kairi keeps glaring at me and Sora looks at me in confusion. _H__e has no idea who I am!_ I smirk and he glares, returning his attention to Xehanort. "Ixakri, you take the Princess, I'll handle the Key Bearer." says Xehanort. "Of course, Master." I said obediently, with a smirk playing on my lips as I stared hatefully at Kairi.

"There's no way you're splitting Sora and I up!" declares Kairi. "Oh you wanna bet?" I laughed, stepping closer to her. Sora tries to step in front of her protectively but Xehanort summoning a weapon catches his attention again and I get face to face with Kairi. "You know what will really just _rip_ Sora's little _heart_ out?" I whispered, a smirk of amusement playing on my lips, "me _killing_ you right _in front_ of him."

"You're a monster." she growls. "Ha! So now you notice?" i laughed, tilting my head slightly, my grin widening. She glares and I back away from her and bring my Keyblade up. "Fight me. Or I'll just kill you." I stated, "Your choice." She ran at me and I sneered. _This is way too easy!_

She tries to sweep under me but I easily maneuver my way around her and strike her from behind. I laugh and she falls to one knee. "Try harder than that if you want to win." I smirked. She growled and stood up, ready to come at me yet again. And she does, she swings around me, to my surprise and strikes me and I stumbled forward but quickly catch myself and go at her again.

She is faster than I expected and manages to avoid some of my minor attacks. That's when I realized to win I'd have to unleash my true powers. _But I can't do it here. no, not here. In the World of Awakening. Yes. That's a perfect place to destroy her heart._ So I sneered and ran at her again, slowly opening a portal beneath her feet.

She notices and tries to jump out of it but her feet are stuck and she starts to get sucked into it, but I keep coming at her. "Sora!" she calls for help. He looks at her and gasps, but Xehanort won't let him go to her. "Kairi!" he calls, still forced to stay away from her. I get to her and laugh, "It's time for the _real_ battle!"

She falls waist deep into the portal and I sneer down at her as she glares up at me. I step into the portal and instantly my ankles are pulled in. As she is now chest deep in the portal, her hands underneath it as well, I am waist deep now. "See you down there." I laughed. She falls all the way under and I get chest deep in it, still sneering. _She won't escape me this time._

Once I get all the way under and I'm falling to the glowing platform with a picture of Kairi when she was sixteen on it with smaller pictures of Sora and Riku on both sides she is standing there angrily, her Keyblade in her hand, as my Keyblade is in mine. I snicker and come to stand right beside her. I point my Keyblade at her and say, "This is where it all ends. Only one of us is getting out of here alive."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! Kairi P.O.V.! Enjoy!**

* * *

I gritted my teeth when she said only one will come out alive. It has to be me if I want to save the others. So I brought Destiny's Embrace up in a defensive position as she ran at me with her Keyblade, Fate's Embrace. I blocked her first combo but she swept her feet under, causing me to fall back but I caught myself and did a back flip to get back up, also kicking her right in the face, causing her to fall back onto the platform.

I ran for her but she went into the floor and appeared behind me. I quickly spun around and blocked her on going attacks. _She just won't give up! _I managed to strike her a few good times but she just laughed and came at me again. _Why am I getting the idea she reminds me of Vanitas? Oh yeah, her attitude._ I jumped away from her just as she shot Darkness at me and I flipped again, dodging her attack, making her annoyed that I wasn't an easy target. Aqua taught me to do the flip tricks. _It really helps._

She came at me, shooting Darkness the whole way there and I dodged all of them by doing cartwheels around her and as soon as I was back on my feet I quickly raised my Keyblade and shot light at her, which hit dead on because I was behind her and she didn't spin around fast enough.

She yelled then came at me again and I gritted my teeth, holding my Keyblade up to stop her flow of attacks. "Just give up, Kairi!" she said angrily, "There's no way you can win against me! Your heart is too _weak!_ Too filled with _Light!_ Darkness brings you _power!_ Power to become _something_ for once!" "You're crazy if you think I'd give up _or_ give in to the Darkness!" I shouted back, pushing back against her.

She growled and pushed back against me. Our Keyblades were locked and they way this is going neither of us can unlock unless we jump away from each other. and I know she won't. So I have to. I jump back only slightly, to free my Keyblade and she instantly comes at me again but I shoot light at her and she dodges it and knocks me down with a direct attack.

I cry out in pain and she attack me more now that I'm on the ground and can't protect myself. I bring Destiny's Embrace up to block and it works so I slowly get into a sitting position and push back enough for me to stand again then I go on the offensive and start to attack her ruthlessly with many combo attacks I learned from Riku and from Aqua.

I managed to push Ixakri to the edge of the platform, but I know pushing her off won't kill her so I don't bother, I just grab her coat and throw her past me and turn around and go at her again but she gets the upper hand now and attacks me instead of me attacking her and I have to fight hard just to keep her moves monitored and blocked. _She's faster than I thought she was._

I get past her and shoot light at her and she falls back and I continue to shoot more light at her than I had before and it seemed to be working, until she disappeared into the floor again. I looked around, surveying everything, but I couldn't find a single trace of her. But I know she's here. I haven't injured her that badly, that's for sure.

I kept my eyes peeled and I watched everything until I saw her come up behind me and I instantly turned around and blocked her shot of Darkness with my Keyblade. "About time you showed yourself." I said, hatred filling my eyes. She smirks, "Is the Princess angry? You know anger leads to Darkness right?"

"Shut up!" I shouted, slashing across her with my Keyblade. She falls back and hit the platform, blood spilling from her huge open wound. A killing shot. "This isn't over, Kairi. The Darkness will win. You'll see, all your attempts at peace is all for nothing!" she laughs, blood spilling from her mouth. Darkness starts to swirl up around her and I walk away from her, knowing I had won this battle. "The Darkness will lose. I have learned to believe in my heart, and it tells me you're wrong." I said, looking at her with my head half turned.

"Your heart is weak, Kairi. It know _nothing!_" she spat. "My heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give out, but deep down, there's a light that never goes out! No matter how much Darkness gets to me, my heart will never let it in! My faith is forever in the light!" I said, facing her again. "Then you are a fool." she says calmly, death finally getting to her.

"You're the fool, Ixakri. For actually believing Xehanort could do anything for you. He only wants to please himself. Don't you see? You were just another pawn to be disposed of for him. Just as the New Organization is. You meant nothing to him." I said, my eyes gental but my voice firm. "I'm the fool?" she asks, a smile on her face, "Then if I'm the fool, what does that make you? You, my Somebody?" "It makes me naive. But at least I know which side to fight for." I said calmly and evenly.

Ixakri disappeared after that and a portal of Darkness opened up in front of me. "Is that really the only way to get back? Go through the Darkness?" I asked in disgust. I sighed, _Light protect me_, and I went into the vortex of black and purple energy that I despised so much.

* * *

When I came out I was in the castle again, and Sora and now Riku were still fighting with Xehanort. When Xehanort spotted me he said, "It looks like she failed to kill you." "That's right." I said with confidence, "And now you have to look for a new member!" "I have a new member." he sneers. "Who?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"I will gladly show you, if you are willing to come with me." smiles Xehanort. I quickly summoned Destiny's Embrace and growled, "Not on your life, old man!" "Pity then." he shrugs, "I'm sure he'd love to see you and the others again." "What are you going on about?" Sora asked, angry now. Riku just glared at the old man before him.

Xehanort laughed, "If you want to meet the final member of the New Organization XIII then come with me." "Yeah, like we're stupid enough to do that." says Riku, rolling his eyes. "Yeah!" agrees Sora. I quick;y run up to my friends and join them, ready to fight this extremely powerful old man.

Xehanort smirks, "So be it. I'm sure you'll be happy to know someone did take me up on my offer, I'm sure you'd like to see him, right, Sora?" Sora's eyes widened, "Who do you have?" he growled, gripping his Keyblade very tightly. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Xehanort laughed, disappearing in Darkness. "Come back you coward!" screams Sora angrily.

"Sora." says Riku, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder, "He's gone." "Damn it!" screams Sora. "Don't beat yourself up, Sora. We'll catch him." I said, trying to cheer the spunky brunette up. Soon after Aqua, Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Namine came in the room with us and I looked at them. "Did they all...?" I asked, leaving the end trailed because I know they know what I mean. They all nodded. "They all disappeared." says Roxas, "Gone."

Riku was still trying to calm Sora down so I took about everyone's injuries, giving them stuff to get their energy back up and casting cure on them all. Then I noticed the one person not in the group. I turned to Aqua, questions in my eyes. She looks back at me in a confused fashion. "Where's Ventus?" I asked. Sora immedietly turns towards us at the mention of Ventus's name. "What did you say?" he asks me. My eyes never left Aqua's. She didn't answer me, so I asked again, "Where's Ventus?" She said something I couldn't catch so I asked again, "Where's Ventus?"

"Gone." she said sadly, her eyes watering up now. I nodded, now realizing the meaning in Xehanort's words. _He has Ventus. So now what?_ "What do you mean he's gone?" gasps Sora, "What happened?" "I'm not sure. He went into he castle to help you with the fight with Xehanort and he never came back. I thought he was here, but I realized he wasn't the minute I came in." she explained.

"Sow hen Xehanort said..." says Riku, coming to the same realization as I had. I nodded at him and he curses. "How could I have let this happen? I was supposed to watch out for everyone!" yells Riku. I put a hand on my best friend's shoulder and he looked at me. I pleaded with my eyes for him to calm down and he saw this and immedietly started to relax.

He swears again and walks away from me and looks around. I narrow my eyes in sadness and I go sit with Sora, to comfort him. "It's Ven isn't it?" he asks me, "That Xehanort has?" "Yes." I said, "But he isn't the thirteenth member." "Well then who is, Kairi?" he demanded, looking angry with himself. "I don't know, Sora." I sighed, "I just don't know."

Everyone seemed to be calming down now. _That's good._ They were actually chatting about. _Well, deciding on battle strategies, but still chatting all the same. _I sighed and watched as Namine comforted Roxas about his fractured shoulder he had received by getting hit by Lexaeus's hammer in the shoulder while protecting Namine.

I looked Sora over for injuries but he looked just fine. Though he was favoring his left wrist. "Are you okay?" I asked, "Were you injured during my absence?" "Yeah, just smashed my wrist is all. Riku says it should heal relatively fast since it's a clean break. It should be just fine." he says. "But can you fight with it?" I asked. "Probably not, I mean I can, just not very well." he sad. "Wellt hen that settles it." I said, "You won't be fighting until it heals. Understand me?"

"Yeah." smiles Sora. I looked around, to make sure no one was watching, then I looked back at Sora. "Kairi?" he asks in confusion, "You okay?" "I'm perfectly fine.' I smiled, "But you know, Sora. I love you." He blushes and smiles back saying, "I love you too, Kairi."

I leaned in, putting my hand on Sora's shoulder, and when our faces were inches apart, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips softly onto Sora's. For a second I was afraid he'd pull away, but he didn't. Instead, he kissed me back, softly at first, but then with feeling. Like he didn't want to ever let me go. "Yo, Romeo! Juliet!" laughs Riku, causing us to part, with beat red faces staring hatefully at our silver haired friend. "Aqua's got something to say." he says with a smile.

We got up and went over to the group she was in and once everyone was seated she looked us all over. She looked very serious, I wonder what's wrong? "I have very big news that I've just realized. " she said, "The only reason Ven would leave, and the only person Xehanort could use as the final Darkness; Xehanort has turned Terra into the thirteenth Darkness."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 in Aqua's P.O.V.! What will happen now? And to all my reviewers who were wondering how Terra could be the thirteenth Darkness and be dead, a little hint; Vanitas did say there was a way to bring Terra back. Onward! **

* * *

Everyone was shocked by what I said. And they had a right to be. I was shocked when I found out. But it's the only thing that makes any sense. But now, how do we find and save Terra and Ven? "What do you mean Terra's the thirteenth Darkness?" gasps Sora. "It's the only person he could have got to so fast, Terra was dead, how he is back I'm not sure, but Ventus went to find him, so now we have to save them both." I said. Everyone looked uneasy by this news, but they all agreed my point. Ven and Terra must be saved.

"So, is there a plan to do this?" asks Axel. "We have to save them!" says Xion. "And we will." I said, "Riku, any ideas on a plan? You like to be the leader right?" "You discovered this information. You make the plan." says Riku with a smile at me. I nod and start to think over what I think will work the best. Because barging in there and demanding Xehanort release Terra and Ventus just won't work.

"I think think I have an idea." says a voice I wish I never had to listen to again. We all spun around to see Vanitas standing there. "What do you want?" growls Sora. "Hey now!" says Vanitas, throwing his hands up, "I'm here to help! We all want the same thing; The end of Xehanort." He had a smile on his face and I couldn't read his eyes. "What do you think, Aqua?" asks Riku, "Can we trust him?" I stepped in front of the others and asked, "What is your plan then?"

"I plan to distract Xehanort, get the information on where he's keeping Terra and Veni Boy, then you guys sneak through while I have him busy, and get your dear friends back. Of course there's the fact that Terra is under his control. But I'm sure the Princess can fix that right up for you." smiles Vanitas. "Your plan isn't bad. But how do we know if we can trust you?" I asked.

Vanitas laughed, "Hey! I'm on your side! I don't like the old man just as much as you don't! I can get you in their castle unnoticed. I come and go from there as I please, no one cares, they think I'm on their side." "fine. We'll give it a try." I said, looking at my friends for approval. They nodded, but I decided to keep my eye on Vanitas's movements.

"So how are we supposed to sneak in unnoticed?" asks Riku, clearly showing his distrust of the black haired boy, who only smirked. "With the coats. Duh." he says, rolling his eyes at Riku. Riku growled and and glared at Vanitas. Vanitas shakes his head and snaps, causing a portal of Darkness to open. "I'll get the cloaks right now." he says. "You better not be laying a trap out for us." growls Sora.

"I'm not." says Vanitas, rolling his eyes and disappearing into the portal. "I don't trust him." says Riku once the portal had closed. "I don't either, but we'll try it, and I ill keep Vanitas within my sights at all times." I announced. "Good thinking." says Kairi. I nod at her and she smiles. "What if it's a trap?" asks Xion. "Then we hightail it outta there!" laughs Axel.

"Exactly." I said with a smile. Just then the portal opens again and Vanitas comes out holding a bunch of cloaks that look like the Organization XIII's cloaks. "Told you." he smirks. He then proceeds to hand one to everyone and we quickly put them on and zip them up right and use some magic to make the rest of us look like the clothes they wear and we put the hoods up and face Vanitas.

"Ready to go?" he asks. We all nod and he opens another portal and ushers us into it, I go in last to make sure it isn't a trap and Vanitas comes in behind me. _So far he's doing as he said he would. But how long will he keep this up? When we will he suddenly turn on us like we all believe he will? People like him don't change their ways. It's not possible. he has no heart._

We got out of the portal, and again we are standing in front of the castle Xehanort and the New Organization XIII resides in. "Come in through the side door, no one will notice you." says Vanitas, heading for the side door, with us cautiously following him there. I kept a look out for anything suspicious._ So far so_ _good._

We got to the door unnoticed and Vanitas led us all inside, I still kept watch for any sign he was tricking us. but I haven't found anything yet. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to trust him and take his word for anything. I'm not dumb enough to do that, and neither are any of my friends. We've seen him too many times to know we can't trust his word.

We get inside the castle and Vanitas takes us through a whole bunch of hall ways until we get to the opening of a large room and Vanitas stops us. "Xehanort's throne room is just beyond here. Go through the side hall until you reach the three way hall end, go to the left all the way down. Terra and Veni Boy should be there. Don't move until I say 'wonderful.'" whispers Vanitas, leaving the place we are at and entering the throne room from a different door way. _He is smart, I'll give him that much._

"Ah, yes, Vanitas?" asks Xehanort, "I was wondering when you would return here. Where have you been?" "Oh, you know me. Can never stay in one place for too long." shrugs Vanitas. "Yes I do. You've always had that problem. Is there anything to report? There must be a reason you have visited me now." says Xehanort. "Oh yes." says Vanitas.

"And that is?" asks Xehanort._ If he rats us out I'm tearing out his tongue!_ "I was visiting Veni Boy, and he finally has stopped trying to escape." says Vanitas, in a rather bored tone. "Ah, well that is a good thing. Is it not, Vanitas?" asks Xehanort, a smile on his lips. "Indeed. It is _wonderful_, Master." says Vanitas, leaning on the wall not, covering the entrance to the hall we are in. _He is on our side!_ The others have already went down the right hall and I soon followed them.

We get to the side hall and follow it all the way to the three end hall and go to the left as Vanitas had instructed. At the end of the hall we found Ventus and Terra in a cage together. Terra seems to be asleep and Ventus is leaned back, staring at the ceiling. I made the gesture for no one to move, then I went over to Kairi and whispered very, very quietly, "Use that trick to get rid of Darkness on Terra, but make it unnoticeable."

Kairi nods and lifts her hand out and closes her eyes. I watched as a very thin line of light, almost invisible as it traveled the room and quietly wrapped around Terra's sleeping form. Then the line doubles around him about four times then starts to shrink around his body, eventually going inside of him, causing his body to glow very softly. No one even dared to breathe, afraid of causing kairi to lose her concentration, and if she did, Terra would wake, and Ventus would notice our presence, and terra would still be evil. We didn't dare mess with her powers.

After a little while Terra stops glowing and Kairi opens her eyes and smiles. "Did it work?" I asked her, my voice very quiet. She nods and points to Terra, who had just woken and looks around. And all I feel in here is light, not Darkness mixed with light as I had when I first came in here. "V-Ventus?" Terra asks, staring at the little blond who resembles Roxas like a twin.

Ven sits up and stares at Terra in shock. "You're light again?" he gasps. Terra gives him a look of confusion and asks, "What did I miss? I don't remember anything." "Long story, Terra. But you and I are being held prisoner in Xehanort's castle. He tried to make you the thirteenth Darkness." explains Ventus. Now we can come out. We all took our hoods down and came into view of my two best friends. "But thanks to Kairi, Terra's back on our side again." I said with a smile. "Aqua!" Ven and Terra both said in joy at the same time.

"How did you get here?" asks Ventus. "Shhh!" I said, putting a finger to my lips. They instantly went silent. "We can't let the Organization know we're here. We can't fight them all here, we'd all die." I said, working on picking the lock to the cage while Riku kept watch by the entrance we came from, along with Sora. The others watched for any suspicious portals that might open, while Kairi helped me with the lock system.

Once I had the lock picked I pulled it off and opened the door, releasing my two best friends, who immedietly squeezed the air out of me with hugs the minute they got out. "okay! Let go!" I laughed, unable to breathe. They let go,laughing too and Riku shushes us and we instantly go silent and stare at him. He's staring down the hallway. "Is someone coming?" I asked.

"Yeah...But I can't tell who. Hide!" he says. Terra and Ventus get back int he cage and I put the lock on, making it look locked when it really ins't and we all hide about the room where we can't be seen. We stay in out places as we hear the footsteps coming towards the entrance and we all hold our breath, afraid of setting anything off.

The footsteps get closer and I peek out of my hiding spot to see black boots and some red above them I sigh a breath of relief and stand up. "It's okay guys, it's just Vanitas." I announce. Everyone wearily comes out of their hiding spots. "I knew you were here somewhere." he grinned. "Does anyone suspect?" asks Riku, still not trusting the boy who resembles Sora. "Not one bit." he smiles, "I told you, I want the old man gone just as much as you all do."

I quickly took the lock off the cage and let them out again and we all stared at each other, then at Vanitas. "How are we getting back out?" asks Riku, "Surely we can't go back the way we came?" "You're right about that, Riku. We can't go back the way we came, but I know a secret passage way out, and back to Castle Oblivion. Through a portal that I placed under a trap door under the cage Veni Boy and Terra were in." smirks Vanitas. Ventus glares when Vanitas called him "Veni Boy" again.

Vanitas the moves the cage and pulls the floor boards up and pulls the trap door up. "Who's first?" he grins. "Guess me." says Sora, walking up to Vanitas. Vanitas nods and holds the trap door open and Sora jumps in, instantly disappearing. "I'll go." says Kairi. She jumps in, also disappearing, followed by Axel and Namine. Roxas was about to go when someone from behind us was clapping and we all spun around, Vanitas dropping the door, closing it off for the rest of us.

"Very clever, Vanitas. Getting them all here then trying to get them all out." laughs a gruff and dark voice. Vanitas growls and Ventus does too. I glared and Terra stood close to me. "But did you really think they could all escape without someone finding out?" asks the same voice. Then a new voice joins in with a laugh, saying, "Fools! You've really out done yourselves this time!" "Hello again, Xehanort and Larxene." I growled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23! Getting so close to the end people! :D Enjoy this chapter in Xion's P.O.V!**

* * *

"Did you honestly think you could get them all out of here unnoticed, Vanitas?" scoffs Larxene, followed by a laugh. "No." he says, narrowing his eyes, "I thought I could get them all out then kill you all. Because you make me want to rip your tongue out." He tilts his head at the end, glaring boredly at Larxene.

She growls and summons her knives, "You'll pay for saying that to me!" "Calm yourself, Larxene. Now, Vanitas, why have you betrayed us?" asks Xehanort. Vanitas actually laughs! "Oh please, old man! I was never working for you! I was just helping them so I could have you all to myself to kill ruthlessly!" laughs Vanitas, his eyes mischievous.

"Is that so?" asks Xehanort, his eyes cold and hateful, his voice calm but filled with hate. "Oh yes." laughs Vanitas. Vanitas then opens the trap door and Larxene shoots lightning at him, hitting him dead on, knocking him to the wall and he yells in pain. We all look at him then to our enemies. "Fool!" growls Larxene, "You can not escape us so easily!"

"Ugh." growls Vanitas, "Wanna bet, blondie?" Larxene growls and Vanitas snickers, standing again. _How can he stand after taking such a hit?_ Then I saw it. The Dark force field now guarding him. _The Darkness must be healing him as well._ Larxene growls and Vanitas opens the trap door again, now guarding himself and it with the force field. "Go now!" he yelled, grabbing Roxas and throwing him inside, followed by Terra.

Larxene shoots him with multiple lightning attacks, knocking him back again, closing the trap door. "You won't escape!" she snarls. That only left Aqua, Ventus, Riku, Vanitas, and me. Since Sora, Kairi, Namine, Axel, Roxas, and Terra are gone now. It looks like we'll have to fight if we want out.

"We'll see about that." says Vanitas, spitting black blood onto the floor. He stands again and summons his X-Blade. "All right, blondie, since you think you're unbeatable, let's have a go. Then I'm coming for you, old man." He growls, glaring at both people keeping us from escaping this place.

"I'll kill you!" screams Larxene, running at Vanitas. "Very impatient girl, that one." sighs Xehanort. We all glare at him. "Looks like we're fighting him." sighs Riku. "Appears that way." says Aqua. "I hate that old man so much." growls Ventus. "Agreed." I said with a nod, summoning my Keyblade.

Riku summons Way To Dawn and Aqua and Ventus summon their Keyblades, Ventus, holding his backwards. "We have to work together if we want to beat him." says Riku. "We know." says Aqua, looking fed up with encountering the old man before us. _You're not the only one, Aqua._

"So you all intend to fight me then?" asks Xehanort. "No," says Ventus, "we all intend to _kill_ you!" "Is that so?" says Xehanort, with a low chuckle. We all just glare at him. He summons his weapons, they appear to be the same weapons Xemnas used to use. We all prepared for any surprise attacks.

Xehanort came at us and Ventus instantly ran at him. "Ven, wait!" screams Aqua, running to aid him. I followed, knowing they will need help, and I sense Riku behind me. Xehanort smirks and grabs Ventus and stabs at Aqua, who jumps away from his weapon, causing us all to stop.

"Release Ventus!" screams aqua angrily. "Oh I will." smirks Xehanort, lifting Ventus off the ground by his throat. "Ven!" yells Aqua with worry. I take the advantage of Xehanort being distracted with Ventus and I run at him and start to get a combo hit on him when he grabs me with his other hand and throws me back and I fly over my friends' heads and hit the wall behind them. I yell in pain and fall face first to the floor. "Xion!" yells Riku, running up to me.

"I-I'm fine." I gasped, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head. Riku uses cure on me and we rejoin the group and Aqua looks like she's ready to kill. "Think before you act, Aqua." Riku warns her. She relaxes a small amount and nods, but continues to send death glares at Xehanort.

"We need a plan." says Riku. "No time for a plan!" says Aqua, shooting light at Xehanort now, who throws Ventus and brings up a force field of Darkness, like Vanitas's which keeps him safe from the light attacks. Aqua smiles and runs to Ventus, helping him up and bringing him back to us, where I use cure on him.

"thanks for trying to help." Ventus smiles at me and I return him smile. "We have to defeat him if we want to get out of here." I said. "That's true, but we can't go blind sided, we have to have a plan. Or we'll just be wasting our energy." says Riku, making a point. We all agree._ But what could faze Xehanort?_

* * *

"that could work." smiles Aqua. "We just need someone to distract him until Ven can-" says Riku, where I cut him off saying, "I'll do it." "Are you sure?" asks Ventus, in a worried tone, "You could get hurt really badly." I nod, saying, "I'm up for it. If there's any way I can help, I will."

"Very well. But pull back once Ven comes in. Got it?" asks Riku in a very serious tone. "Got it." I smile. He nods and we all take our new positions; Riku in the middle of the group, Aqua to the far left, keeping the side blocked for her attack, Ventus to the far right, doing the same as Aqua, and me to the middle, far in front of Riku.

"GO!" shouts Riku. I instantly rush towards Xehanort, obviously catching him off guard, but he summons his weapons again, ready to fend me off, but I smile, light swirls around me as I run, my appearance begins to change as pink and tan armor starts to engulf my body.

My shoes turning into yellow armor with purple on the ankle, black and tan gloves, black, tan, and gold chest where everything else is tan. Gold spikes sprout from the neck of the armor, around the sides and black of my head and to top it off a helmet appears on my head, black cover, with gold on top. My Keyblade splits and I take one in each gloved hand, the Keyblades turn into pink swords with gold hilts and the tips look like crosses.

"What?" Xehanort yells in surprise. I smile and start my attack on him, he has trouble fending me off, even getting his blades up! This wasn't part of the plan, but I think I needed them to know what I can actually do. So I kept attacking, hitting the old man many many times, causing hi to try and back away form me.

I notice Ventus running my way. _My part is done._ I attack more until Ventus is right next to me. He starts attacking with combos of his own and I jumps back, accompanied by Riku. "Xion?" he asks in disbelief. I look at him, "Yes?" "You didn't tell me you could access this form.." he says, looking me over.

"You never asked." I shrugged. I let my swords disappear so I could use my hands, and I took the helmet off, revealing my smiling face. _I want you all to be proud of me, and trust me._ "When did you realize you could access this form?" he asks me. "About a year or so ago when I was training with Axel. He threw fire at me and I tried to counter it, and I suddenly transformed into this suite of armor and my Keyblade turned into the two that turned into the swords." I answered, watching Ventus's attacks on Xehanort, which are very effective.

"So, can you enter into all three of your final forms?" asks Riku. "Yes, but this form seems to be the most effective. That, and when I make it go into that huge form from when I fought with Roxas before he killed me." I answered. "That's interesting to know. This information can help us beat the Darkness once and for all." he says. "I expected so." I said. Aqua started her part of the plan now.

"Time to finish him. All of us together." says Riku, running at Xehanort, with Ventus with him. I put the helmet back on and summoned my swords again and followed after them. While I was running I realized wind was circulating around my legs, allowing me to hover above the ground as I came at the hated old man. _Sweet!_

We all started hitting Xehanort, being careful not to hit each other, and we were winning before Xehanort shot all of us back and we all hit the wall. We instantly got back up though, especially me. My new armor took most of the blow and I'm not very hurt. Xehanort didn't look very happy with us, but then again, who cares?

Without waiting for orders from, Riku, I went after Xehanort again. "Xion, wait!" Riku yells after me, but I'm not going to, I'm going to end Xehanort! He isn't surprised by me this time and fights me with more strength than he had the first time, keeping me just under his power level.

I grit my teeth and start for more powerful attacks, which seem to give me the upper hand and I slowly force Xehanort into a corner, wind circulating beneath me, keeping me up so I can attack him easier. He smirks, ducks under one of my attacks, and swipes his weapon through the circulating wind, which stops it, causing me to fall down unexpectedly.

"You are a fool. You can not defeat me with childish antics such as this." says Xehanort, pointing his blade down at my chest. I made a "tsk" noise with my tongue and shoves his blade away with my sword and quickly stood back up, ready to go at him yet again.

He smirks and swings his blade across, cutting a line right across the chest of my armor. I look down to notice blood rushing from my armor and my weapons fall and I look back up at Xehanort, who is still smirking at me. I raised my hand, my weapon just barely still held within it, but the weapon fall, making a "clank" noise once it hit s the floor and I look down at my armor again, more blood rushes through it. _How deep did he cut me?_

"Xion!" I heard multiple people scream. My ears are ringing and my vision starts to blur. I can feel myself slowly falling backwards, but I can't seem to find the strength to keep myself up right. I fall to the floor, my armor making a loud "bang" sound against the floor.

"Let's go, Larxene." smirks Xehanort. "Whatever." snarls Larxene. I know they left, because I don't feel their presence anymore, but I can't see anything other than the blurred ceiling above me. "Xion!" screams Riku, his face coming into my field of vision. He removed my helmet and I someone supports my head, probably Aqua, her hands are really soft. I can't look anywhere but at the blurred ceiling above me. _Am I going to die?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 in Vanitas's P.O.V!**

* * *

"Hang on, Xion!" Riku said, trying to get the armor off of her as Aqua held her head up and Ventus crouched to her side, trying to figure out how to get her armor off, just like Riku was. Her eyes started to darken, start to go empty, and Riku started working faster to get the armor off so they could locate the wound and have Aqua fix it so Xion won't die.

"Xion, talk to me!" Riku said, sounding desperate, trying to keep her with them until they can save her. "Ri...ku..." she coughs, blood spilling from her lips. "Riku, hurry! She's can't hang on much longer!" says Aqua, starting to go into a panic. I walk up to them and look at Xion. "Go through the portal. I'll take care of Xion." I said seriously. "We want her alive!" Riku growled at me. I rolled my eyes at him, saying, "I know that, _idiot._"

He growls and I shoo Veni Boy and Aqua away and I life Xion into my arms. "I can save her." I announce, "Just not here, it's too dangerous. You all have to leave, the rest of the Organization will be here soon. Go!" They nodded and Riku gets Veni Boy and Aqua through the portal and he then turns to me and stares me down. "Go. I won't hurt her. You'll see. Give me two days. I'll bring her back then." I said, smiling, like a real smile, that's very rare, so he better trust me.

Riku nods and jumps through the portal. Once the portal closes behind him I sigh and open a corridor of Darkness and walk through it with Xion in my arms. The girl's body just keeps getting colder. _I don't have much time. Once I get her to the castle she should be stable enough to work through her injury, but until then, she'll just have to hold on. Someone remind me why I'm helping these brats again._ I groaned, but continued to head for my castle.

I get to the castle and go inside. Once inside I carry Xion to the main room of my castle and lay her down on the floor and stand by her. I put my arms out above her. Darkness swirls around her, lifting her to where my arms are. I narrowed my golden colored eyes and the Darkness circles her more, in a faster motion, it gets inside her armor, breaking it apart, pieces fall to the floor, bit by bit.

After a few more minutes of this her armor is gone, broken on the floor, which the Darkness is dissolving. Now she wears just her Organization coat, as she always has. Her long black hair hangs down towards the floor, no longer covering her face, which is becoming paler by the second.

Her eyes slid closed half way through her armor being removed, but she's still breathing, there's still time. The Darkness continues to swirl around her, keeping her up where I need her. I rest my hand under her, on her back, to support her while I unzip the front of her coat to reveal the long deep gash laying across her chest, from one end to the other.

I gritted my teeth and sighed. "So it's like that is it?" I breathed. No one is around to hear me. So it doesn't matter anymore who hears me talk. Which is no one. I sighed again, getting my attention back to the dying girl I promised to save. For what reason I have yet to figure out._ I hate these brats, so why am I trying to save one of them?_

I sighed, not finding my answer and closed my eyes, laying a hand just above the gash on Xion's chest, which for some reason got blood all over the front of the coat, but not a mark was on the coat, same with the armor. _Xehanort's getting stronger. It must be Kingdom Hearts. It's almost complete... And if that happens..._

I open my eyes and smile, seeing what I had hoped, Xion's wound is slowly healing from the inside out. I kept at my "black magic" and she seemed to be healing nicely. "So this is where you live." says the voice of someone all too familiar. "I sighs, "Get out." "What? No hello? That's hurtful, _Vani._" the voice snickers. "What did you call me?" I growl, keeping calm enough to continue healing Xion without messing something up.

"Oh don't be so mean. Loosen up will ya? I came alone." the voice sighs. "Get out." I said evenly, "I don't allow trash in my castle." "And yet you're letting _her_ stay here?" the voice scoffed. I growled, "Xion is only here so I can save her life. Xehanort would have succeeded in killing her if I hadn't taken her here."

"So? Why should you care? You hate those brats and Xehanort just as much as I do." the voice scoffs. "Because, I want to kill Xehanort myself, and if I help them, it will keep them out of my hair until I can get Xehanort alone." I said, trying to keep my cool, "Now get out!" "Oh, Vani, don't be so rude." the voice smirked.

"Ixakri." I growled, "Stop calling me Vani!" She laughs and comes up behind me. "And what will you do if I don't?" she asks, a smirk on her face. "I will stab the X-Blade right through your black heart." I growled. "Kairi already tried that!" she laughs, "But yet here I am."

"Oh yes, here you are. Why don't you be alive somewhere else?" I growled, closing my eyes to concentrate on healing Xion's wound. She laughed and slashed me a peace sign and disappears in Darkness. I sigh, "I hate that bitch." and continue my work on healing Xion, giving her wound my full attention once more.

* * *

Countless hours later she is stable enough for me to take a break and the Darkness will be able to take over her healing for me. I growl, "I need nourishment." and opened a corridor of Darkness in front of me and walked through it, making sure to put a force field around the castle so no one can flash in or out or mess with Xion's healing process.

* * *

Once I returned from stealing a heart and eating it, I checked on Xion's condition. She is healing nicely, the wound is about half closed on the inside. That's great progress, since she was about dead when I started, at least now she will live. It's only been a day, I have one more day for her injury to fully heal, then I will take her back to the Keyblade brat and his friends.

I watched her, taking my part in healing her, throughout the night. I usually don't sleep anyway, Heartless don't need anything to survive besides hearts, which I get plenty of. Through the whole night I healed her and watched as she actually looked alive, opposed from when she came here, which she was almost completely dead. _My progress is perfect._

Once the day comes I take a break again, leaving the Darkness to heal her once again. A few more hours and she will be completely healed. Then she will wake and I can send her back to her pathetic bratty friends. A happy moment for me. I sigh and watch as the Darkness keeps her lifted into the air where I was just stationed.

* * *

A few hours later the Darkness releases Xion, slowly putting her to the ground again. I got up and went over to her, lifting her up into my hands again. She shifts slightly and her eyes flutter open and her big deep blue eyes look up at me in confusion and shock. "Don't say anything." I sighed, "You're here because you were dying, and I saved you."

"Why would you save me?" she asks. I sigh, "I don't really know. I just did. Want me to reverse my help and let you die?" I glared down at her. _How dare she be so disrespectful when I saved her life?_ "No, I'm fine with not dying." she says, a small smile placing itself on her lips. I sigh and put her down and she stands, leaning on me to balance herself. I glare at her and she instantly lets go and stands by herself.

"Can you, um, take me home now?" she asks, looking up at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not holding you hostage, _idiot._" I snarled. She gulped and nodded, "I-I knew that." I sighed and opened a corridor of Darkness. "There." I said, "Go through there, it will lead you right to Castle Oblivion, where your bratty friends are stationed." "My friends aren't bratty." she growls.

I rolled my eyes and gestured to the corridor, "Going or not?" She nods and runs through, and of course I follow, I have to make sure she doesn't tell those losers I was holding her hostage. We got to Castle Oblivion and the corridor closed behind me. They all instantly looked at us. Xion smiled and Axel instantly shot up and ran to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Two days like I promised." I said to Riku, "She's fully healed and good as new." "Thank you." Riku says with a nod. I nodded and opened a new corridor, leading back to my castle. As I was about to go through it someone said, "Vanitas, wait!" I turned and groaned, facing the brunette I despise with my life.

"What, Sora?" I asked in a bored expression and voice. "I-I wanted...to thank you." he said. "Thank me?" I laughed, "For what, shorty? I'm the _bad guy_ remember?" "Yeah but..." he said, "You saved Xion, and you helped us get Terra and Ven back. So, you deserve to be thanked." I laughed, "whatever, shorty." I went back to the corridor, but before I left, I remembered something I think Princess should hear.

I turned to Kairi and said evenly, "Oh, before I leave, I have something, Princess would be interested in hearing." She stood and looked at me with confusion, "What is it, Vanitas?" "Kingdom Hearts is almost complete." I said. She, and everyone else looked completely shocked. I then left through my corridor of Darkness.

_And if you plan to do anything about it, Princess, you better act soon, there isn't much time left, the Darkness will be unbeatable when Kingdom Hearts becomes complete. I still have my own plans, but I don't want Kingdom Hearts finished, it will make Xehanort stronger, and I can't have that. I have to kill him, and kill him soon._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! Can we make it past 100 reviews pretty please? :) I'd be ever so grateful! Anyway, I changed the chapter this story will end on. It is no longer 30, the chapter it will end on is now Chapter 26. One more chapter to go after this! It will be worth it I promise! Enjoy in Kairi's P.O.V.!**

* * *

"Kingdom Hearts is almost complete?" I gasped. Vanitas was gone, and I have to work fast if I want Sora and the others to be safe. I have to seal Kingdom Hearts. Become the ultimate sacrifice for the life of my friends. I will do whatever it takes to make them safe again. And maybe after I've sealed it, the Darkness inside Riku will finally leave him.

"If what he said is true, we have to do something to keep the New Organization from finishing it. If they finish it, Xehanort will become unbeatable." says Riku, in a frustrated tone. "We'll stop 'em! Don't worry, Riku!" says Sora, so sure, as always. They don't know I still plan to seal Kingdom Hearts. And as long as I keep it that way, they can't stop me from doing so.

"Right, Kairi?" asks Sora, turning to me. "That's right." I said, nodding, "We'll stop Xehanort once and for all." I smiled, but Riku was staring at me. _I think he knows what I'm planning. If he does, he isn't letting anyone notice it._ We all sat and discussed battle plans, as always, and I managed to sneak away undetected. Well, almost. Namine notices me slipping away and slipped away herself.

"Where are you going?" she asks in a whisper. "I have something I need to do. Go back." I said firmly. She crosses her arms and glares into my eyes, "Tell me what you're planning, Kairi. Tell me what you don't want them to know." "No. Now go back." I growled. "You're going to seal Kingdom Hearts aren't you?" she asks. _How did she find out?_

"Yes. It's the only way to make sure Sora and Riku will never have to fight anymore." I said with a sigh. "Then I'm coming with you." she said. I gave her a shocked expression and she rolled her eyes, "If you seal it, you and I both end up being sealed inside it. So I might as well help."

"Fine, but they can't know where we've gone." I hissed. She nodded and opened a corridor of light and we both went through it. It closed behind her and we traveled through it for a few minutes before we came out into a different world. "Where are we?" I asked, turning to her.

"We're in The World That Never Was. No one lives here anymore, but this is where Kingdom Hearts is the closest. Once we get to where we are the closest to Kingdom Hearts, I can open a corridor, leading us to Kingdom Hearts itself. Now lets go." says Namine, walking towards the huge heart shaped moon in the sky.

I followed her, summoning Destiny's Embrace, just in case we meet anyone we weren't expecting to, or if Heartless or Nobodies appear. Namine sees my Keyblade and smiles, summoning her own white Keyblade. "What's the name of your Keyblade again, Namine?" I asked.

"Heh, Light's Embrace." she laughs. I laugh too, seeing as to that it's so close to mine, and Ixakri's as well. Good thing I don't have to deal with her anymore. She's dead, lost in Darkness like she needs to stay. _Destiny's Embrace, Fate's Embrace, and Light's Embrace, okay this is a weird fluke._

We get to the Castle That Never Was and we somehow make our way onto the outside bridge where I saw Riku again for the first time, before I saw Sora, and where Saix tried to stop Namine's and I's escape, where Kingdom Hearts is the closest to us. "This is is." says Namine, opening a corridor of light.

We were about to go through it when I heard someone say, "I told you she'd be here." I turned to see Riku and a very upset Sora looking back at us. Namine looks at them silently. The whole gang is here. "What do you think you were going to do?" Riku asks me angrily.

"Seal Kingdom Hearts to make sure you and Sora won't have to fight anymore." I said as evenly as I could. Sora gasps and Riku just glares at me. "And you think we'd want _that_ over having _you alive_ next to us? Fighting _along side_ us? _Just being_ with us?" Riku roared. I flinched but made no move to step away from Namine's portal.

"Kairi, don't leave me!" cries Sora. I sigh, having to look away from him to keep my cool, I can't think straight when I see Sora cry. _But I'm doing this for them. I won't let them talk me out of it._ "Sora, please don't do that. I love, I really do, but I have to do what I believe is right in my heart." I said, placing my free hand over my heart at the end, "And my heart wants what's best for you and Riku."

"But, Kairi!" he says, "What about us? We keep getting ripped apart! I don't want that anymore! I just want to be with you!" I am forced to hold back the tears. "Sora," I say, trying to keep from crying and running to him, "I want that too, but I have to do what is right as my duty as a Princess of Heart!"

"But I _love_ you! I _want_ you here with me! _You_ give me the strength to carry on, Kairi!" he cries, literally crying. I gasp, tears slipping down my face slowly. "I-I won't change my mind." I said, crying too now, "I'm sealing Kingdom Hearts and there isn't anything you can say to stop me."

"_Kairi!_" he cries, "You can't! I _need_ you!" "Sora, _stop!_" I beg, "This is hard enough as it is, but I can't handle you saying those things right now!" _This is breaking my heart to reject him like this. Wait, reject him... That may be the only way for him to let me go..._ I glare at him through my tears.

"I can't, Sora. I have to do what is right. And if it mean I have to end this thing between us, then so be it." I said, tears falling down my cheeks. He gasps, his eyes go wide, "K-Kairi... You don't mean that? You're not really breaking up with me are you?" I sigh, "If it means you'll let me go. Then yes."

"But I'll never let you go." he says quietly, looking down now. Riku is pissed. He's staring at me with hatred. I turned, still crying, and walked through the portal, leaving Namine to come behind me, closing the corridor after she comes through it. We get to this place that looks like space, and then there's the gigantic heart shaped moon before us. _Kingdom Hearts._

"So, do you know what to do, Kairi?" Namine asks me. I nod, "Yes, I go inside of it, hold hands with you in the center, close my eyes, and seal it away with the power of my heart." "That will also seal me and you in it as well, as well as our souls and hearts." "I know." I said, floating towards it and easily going inside of it, glowing in light. "How come I can go in so easily?" I ask.

Namine comes in right behind me, also glowing in white. "Because you're a pure heart, and the strongest Princess of Heart." she answers, now beside me. I nod and we go to the very center of Kingdom Hearts, surrounded by millions and millions of hearts. "Ready?" I asked, holding my hand out to the side, since she is floating beside me.

She nods and takes my hand and we both close our eyes, becoming engulfed in the brightest light I have ever seen. "I, Kairi, Seventh Princess of Heart, seal away the heart and soul of myself and my Pure Nobody, Namine, in return, for sealing Kingdom Hearts forever!" I say. As I say the words to seal Kingdom Hearts, the light around us becomes so bright light is all I see.

Soon my body becomes as light as a feather, and my essence of being starts to slip away. But I keep my eyes shut and keep chanting, holding tightly to Namine's hand for comfort. But soon her hand disappears from mine. _I guess she disappears, becomes sealed, before I do._

I keep chanting and soon I feel like my heart is evaporating, like I can't feel anything anymore. I'm not numb, I'm just...not there anymore. I keep chanting, and as I do, I see images of Sora throughout the time I first met him, to the last memory I have of him, when I broke his heart. _Forgive me, Sora. I do still love you._

Then I see the same images of Riku, from when we first met, to when he glares angrily at me for breaking Sora's heart._ I know I made mistakes, Riku, but this is the only way to seal the Darkness and make sure we win this war. So please, if you can find it in your heart, forgive me, because I loved you too, and I still do._ Then everything goes from me. And even myself...feels...gone...

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, but there wasn't much left to do once she sealed her heart. So, please review and don't flame, the last chapter will be better than this, and longer I promise.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26! The final chapter to Falling Inside The Black! In Riku's P.O.V enjoy! And yay! 100 reviews! :D**

* * *

Sora cried for hours once he realized she really wasn't coming back. He had poured his heart out to her to try and get her to stay, but she still left. And to make the hurt worse, she broke up with him before she had left. "Sora, please don't cry." says Xion. She's been trying to cheer him up ever since Kairi left in the corridor. It's been four hours since then. He just can't stop crying. We can all tell his heart is aching for her return. Even I can see that he feels like he's going to die if she doesn't come back.

But We all know she won't. She's sealed herself away. And that just hurts more. He just can't stop crying! Eventually we got him to calm down and he takes a look around. Roxas was almost as messed up as he was, he just keeps his emotions hid better than Sora does. He sighs and stands up. "Sora?" asks Xion, "Where are you going?" "Xehanort and the New Organization still need to be taken down." he said with a small smile.

"But, Sora.." she said in worry. We're all worried he won't be able to fight safely with Kairi being gone, and we know he can't. But that doesn't stop him from trying to show us he can. And he's wrong. He wants to prove he can handle things like this, but he doesn't need to. What he _needs_ to do is rest. There's no way I'm letting him out of my sight when he's like this."I'm fine, Xion. You should be the one everyone is worried about. _You_ almost _died_ at the hands of _Xehanort._" He tried to remind us, so we'd stop worrying about him.

"Sora, no." I said, standing up. he looks at me. "You're torn up inside. There is no way you'll be able to fight back against Xehanort. I'm not letting you go anywhere until we're all sure you can handle a fight. There's no way I'm willing to let my best friend die so he can try to show us what we already know to be fake." I said. He glared at me but I know he's just hurt over Kairi, he knows I mean well.

"Riku, I can do this, let me do this. I need to prove to _myself_ I can handle this." he pleads. I shake my head, "No way, Sora. Until you are back on your feet in an emotional sense, you're not leaving without someone with you. I won't let you sneak away to go fight Xehanort and end up dead." He sighed and sat down, grumbling to himself. I shook my head, a small smile living on my lips and sat down beside him once more.

I took a look of everyone, taking mental notes on who to look after. _Aqua, Terra, and Ven seem just fine, Axel and Xion are good, Namine's gone along with Kairi, Roxas is torn just as much as Sora. Okay, so it's just Roxas and Sora I need to look after, not too hard. _

_**Not exactly,**__** Riku. **_

I wince. _Ansem. What do you want now?_

_**Isn't it obvious?**  
_

_Spell it out, old man._

_**I want you.**_

_Like I said before, pedophile._

_**I am no such thing!**  
_

_Oh you're not? I'm sure you are. Have you heard how you talk to me? Pedophile._

**_That is enough!_**

Suddenly I can't breathe and everything starts to go dark. I can hear laughter in the back of my mind. _NO! I won't let you take control! My heart is still strong! **Not strong enough, boy!**_I gasp, my body starting to feel numb to me. "Riku?" asks Sora in concern. Everyone is looking at me in concern now. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to will my body to move on my command. But Ansem's will forces my body to stand and I gasp, trying to stop him.

_I-I won't l-let you! _

_**Listen to yourself! It's taking all your will power just to talk to me! There's no way you can stop me, boy!**_

_I won't let you harm my f-friends!_

_**You won't? Let's test that shall we?**  
_

My arm moved without my meaning for it to and I wrapped my hand around Xion's throat. She gasps in pain as my arm raises her into the air, her feet dangling above the ground. "Riku what are you doing?" shouts Sora. "Xion!" screams Axel, quickly standing up. "R-Ri..ku?" Xion coughs, trying to get down. My hand tightens on her throat and I try to force it my other arm to move, but I can't control my own body!

"Riku, put her down!" screams aqua, now standing, along with Ventus and Terra and Axel. Roxas and Sora are standing as well. But I can't move my arms at all. My hand tightens around her neck but it isn't me! I can hear his laughter in the back of my head but I can't do anything to shut it out. "S-Sora...!" I all I can manage without my throat feeling like it's closing up.

"Riku?" he asks, sounding like a scared child. "H-help...m-me...!" I gasp, my throat straining my voice. _He's trying to keep me from telling them this isn't me.._ Sora gasps, "Riku! Riku's being controlled!" "What?" gasps Aqua. "Riku," he says, seeming more determined than scared now, "Is it Ansem?" I try to open my mouth and say yes but I open my mouth and he keeps my voice from forming the words.

"This is bad." says Aqua, "Ansem's keeping Riku from even speaking now!" "What?" gasps Sora, "We have to save him so we can save Xion too!" Axel tackles me, causing my hand to release Xion, who falls to the ground, thankfully unharmed. "Riku! Ansem's controlling you isn't he?" asks Axel. I barely get my head to nod, but he understands how powerful his hold is on me. _How? I've been fighting him for years! How is he this strong?_

**_You belong to me now, boy!_**

_You're crazy if you believe that, old man!_

_**Am I? Look who's controlling who.**  
_

_Get the fuck out of my head, Ansem!_

_**You can not force me, therefor you have no power. Just give in to the Darkness.**  
_

_The hell I will!_

_**You will have no choice. You are under my control once again, Riku. And this time you won't escape so easily.**  
_

_Get the fuck out!_

_**Heh heh heh heh heh heh, you naive brat! You can not order me around, I am the Ruler of Darkness!**  
_

Terra pulls Axel off me and he and Ventus pin my arms down. "Don't let him up! Don't worry, Riku, we're going to help you, I promise." says Aqua, looking right into my eyes. My arms moved without my wanting them to and I threw Ven and Terra off, standing once again and raising my arms at them, a dark ball of energy forming in my hand. "Everyone get down!" screams Sora, diving for the floor as the energy ball blasts at them. No one was hit, but I was already creating another one.

"He has to be stopped!" says Terra. "Damn it, Kairi, why leave when we need you the most?" screams Roxas. I aim the dark energy at Roxas. I am no longer in control of anything, I can only watch in horror. Roxas rolls out of the way when it shoots at him and he summons his Keyblade. "Roxas, don't!" cries Sora, "You'll kill Riku!"

"If we do nothing _he'll_ kill _us!_" Roxas screams at Sora. "Riku's still my friend no matter what! We have to save him!" Sora cries, "I won't lose them both tonight!" "How do we stop him?" asks Aqua. "There must be a way!" says Ventus, never taking his eyes off me. "If it's the Darkness controlling him, then Light should reverse the affects! Give him his will power back!" says Terra.

"The Light! Master Terra you're a genius!" says Sora happily. "I am?" asks Terra in confusion, but goes with it. I aim dark energy balls at Sora and the three masters. "Sora, look out!" yells Xion, pushing him away when the ball is fired, taking the full blast of the hit herself. _D-did I just...kill Xion? No! _"XION!" screams Axel, Roxas, and Sora in union.

Axel runs to Xion and lifts her into his arms. "Is she okay?" asks Sora, clearly fearing for her life. I fire another energy ball at Sora and Roxas blocks it with Oath Keeper. "Sora! Blast him with Light!" says Roxas. Sora nods and points his Keyblade at me. I would have happily stood still and allowed it, but Ansem forced my body to move away from the blast that Sora had fired at me.

Sora shoots three more and my body dodges them all. I'm glad I didn't see Terra come up behind me and pin me down with the help of Ventus and aqua. "Shoot him now, Sora!" she screamed in desperation. Sora shoots multiple Light blasts at me and it burns my body, causing me to scream, but no sound came from the strain on my throat. Instantly everything goes black, I'm not sure if I passed out or if Ansem took my sight, but I think I passed out.

* * *

When I regained my consciousness I was able to move on my own, and I could talk too, though my voice was hoarse. "H-how long...was I...out?" I managed to force out. "Three hours, maybe four." says Aqua, who is sitting right next to me. The others are circled around me, they all looked worried. Then I remembered Xion. "Hows...Xion?" I choked out.

"Xion's...dead..." whispers Axel, his head down, his eyes glued to his hands. I gasped, trying to sit up and Aqua helps me into a sitting position. "Did I...?" I whispered. "Yes." says Axel, looking at me, his eyes aren't hateful like I had expected, "But we don't blame you. We know you've been struggling with Ansem." "H-how?" I asked, "I tried to...hide that..." "Sora told us. He said he could tell the moment you gasped and shut your eyes." says Ventus.

Then I realized, taking a nice long look around, Roxas and Sora are not in the group with us. "Where's Roxas and Sora?" I asked, my voice returning to normal now. "They're still here." says Terra, "They're over there." He points behind Ventus, who is directly across from me. I looked past him to see Roxas sitting on the floor a good few yards away from us, Sora laying in front of him, and Roxas was watching Sora. "What's wrong with Sora? I didn't hurt him did I?" I asked in desperation. _Killing Xion hurt, if I had hurt Sora, it would kill me._

"No." says Aqua, shaking her head, "Sora's passed out." "But why?" I asked, facing her now. Everyone was looking at Aqua to explain it to me. but explain what? What is it that I'm not understanding? "What's wrong with Sora?" I asked her again. She looks hesitant, even looks at Ventus for help, who shakes his head at her then looks at me. "Sora..." she sighs, "Sora stole your Darkness, Riku."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will become of our heroes now? You'll have to wait until the third book, Whispers In The Dark, comes out to find out! XD Review and have a nice night!**


End file.
